Inexhorable
by IBG
Summary: AU- Anakin never fell, but he's not-quite-light. Order 66 never happened, but the Jedi had to change. Sidious' defeat ended the Clone Wars, and life in the GFFA somehow goes on…
1. Chapter 1

Preface

I do not own Star Wars.

This AU differs from Canon as of the encounter in the Chancellor's office, where Anakin makes a different decision, resulting in the Chancellor's demise. Anakin did not fall, but he's not-quite-light. Order 66 did not happen. Life is not perfect, and the Jedi Order has to adjust to the times.

As far as possible the events up to this point remain as they do in Canon, and the characters maintain their opinions, habits and flaws.

'Inexhorable' was written before the most recent Clone Wars movie and series, and so their timeline and events are not as closely woven into the story as other events are.

As Ahsoka does not appear in ROTS, and Anakin can be denied the rank of Master I presume that she must have been killed (or re-assigned) prior to completing her training.

Please enjoy 'Inhexorable'.

One last thing – the first chapter is intended to describe a perspective sentients may have had of the Jedi Order. I hope it is not too laden with Jedi history and trivia.

FRATERNIZATION

'There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no passion, there is serenity.' Four millenia after his death these two tenets of Master Odan Urr's version of the Jedi Code had evolved into the forbidding of all emotional attachment for members of the Order. Potential initiates were taken in infancy, and family bonds were severed once an oath had been given to the order. Affection was discouraged in their training relationships, despite of years of living together one Master with one Learner. Marriage was forbidden, except in the case of endangered species, and even then special dispensation was required from the High Council.

While considered an admirable achievement, celibacy was no more enforced than the recommended dietary or sleeping habits. Jedi were free to have sexual encounters as 'needed' but were forbidden bonding. The Order wanted talented, fully committed members for the difficult, dangerous task of Galactic peace-keeping. Attachments could only hinder a Knight.

Some cultures took a more cynical view. The Order needed a steady supply of new initiates. Though force sensitivity could be inherited, the process was far from reliable, so just breeding the most sensitive individuals was not a practical solution. Celibacy being optional meant there was always the potential of force sensitive offspring turning up where the Jedi had been. On Core and Mid-rim worlds younglings were screened at birth and there were carefully timed recruitment sweeps. In addition there was individual recruitment by Knights while on missions. This way the Order had the pick of the Galaxy's force sensitive offspring without being responsible for those not sensitive enough to be trained. Among the Naboo (and like-minded cultures) the removal from family was viewed as emotionally crippling for the child, and not worth the power and prestige gained, so force-sensitive children were often withheld from the Jedi.

In either view the Jedi were nomadic and bondless. Sentients bedded Jedi at their own risk.

This was the way things were in the days when the 'Son of Suns', the 'Chosen One' prophesied of the Journal of the Whills came to the Order. 'He will bring balance,' was the promise, though what that meant was even more obscure than the text that had prophesied his coming. Tradition had been shoved aside for him to join the Jedi at the overripe age of nine with the emotional scars of slavery and severance from Family firmly attached. Analyzed, it was a decision that could only have been based in fear of or lust for the child's power, though the Council members would have denied it. Grand Master Yoda knew though, and made his disapproval clear. He liked the boy, but fear and lust were never good deciders for any matter, and shameful ones for those who called themselves Guardians of the Galactic Peace. He was outvoted. The boy was admitted and trained.

War came in the boy's late adolescence, and forged him into the most powerful Knight and warrior the order had ever seen. A natural leader, he had good looks, and charisma added to his abilities in the force. To the Galaxy he was Anakin Skywalker, the 'Hero with no fear', and poster boy of the Jedi Order.

Privately, the diplomatic skirmishes that preceded the War had brought him love. It was that forbidden love that sustained him through the fighting, and helped mature him into a man. But now the war was at an end. The Sith had been destroyed by the combined hands of the Chosen One and Master Mace Windu and the Order was rebuilding itself and the Galaxy. Anakin Skywalker was immediately facing another choice, between his place in the Order and the love of his Wife, because his two lives could no longer secretly co-exist with a baby on the way.

Padme had several identities. To the people of Naboo, the Chomell Sector and Galaxy she was known as Amidala, a career politician, a former Princess and Queen and now a Senator. Her stance as a Pacifist lead to assassination attempts against her, leading indirectly to her second identity. Placed under Jedi protection she was reunited with Jedi Knight Obiwan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. The former was one of the Jedi sent to aid her home planet in during the Trade Federation Invasion years earlier when she was Queen, and the latter, though an untrained child at the time had been highly instrumental in the victory of the Naboo over their invaders. She'd fallen hard for the Padawan assigned as her personal body guard. When she did the unthinkable and married him she legally became Padme Skywalker, though that identity was a closely guarded secret. Her family still knew her as Padme Naberrie, their famous adult daughter, the workaholic with no social life and little time for them. In the last few years she'd taken to spending her limited free time on Naboo at her secluded Varykino Lake Estate. She seemed happier despite the shortened family visits, fuelling their suspicions that their youngest daughter was involved in a clandestine love affair. Her mother and sister thought immediately of Anakin. From the beginning they had surmised that her feelings for him were deeper than she admitted, but they knew nothing of her marriage. Her impending motherhood was going to be a shock for them. When she planned this trip her Husband was to have been at her side. His presence would have left little room for doubt of his intentions. As usual the Jedi Council had other plans, so she was approaching Naboo to face her family alone while Anakin was still on Coruscant, and would likely be there for some time.

The sight of his daughter's skiff was a welcome one for Ruwee Naberrie. They had not seen her in over a year, and with the intrigues of War ongoing he feared for her safety most of the time. She'd promised them that she'd actually be taking some time off now the war was over, and she'd be with them for at least six months. Ruwee went out to meet her, his arms opening as the gangplank of the skiff lowered. A horrible churning began in his stomach as his baby girl descended to meet him. She didn't run into his arms the way she usually would have. Instead she picked up a brisk but careful walk towards his waiting embrace. He closed his arms around her shoulders, but the bulge in her midsection made a full embrace awkward. When they parted there were too many questions in his eyes.

'I'll explain everything Father, just let me get home and off my feet.' Everyone had come to welcome her home. A least she would only have to say it all once. When settled she gave them the summarized version of events from facing execution in the Geonosis Arena, where she had finally admitted her feelings to herself and to Anakin, to their marriage and the difficult years of separation through the War. She told them that she was home for now, and her husband would be joining her soon, having been unavoidably delayed today. When she finished speaking there was a moment's uncomfortable silence.

'The Jedi, Padme? Could you be more foolish?' Ruwee knew he was being harsh, but he was worried and angry.

'We should not be surprised at all,' Jobal responded wearily. 'Padme, they swear an oath to their Order that is akin to the marriage vow. He is a Jedi, and the heart is trained out of them. I hate to say it, but there's an annulment in your future.'

Their words cut her to the core, but she knew they were wrong. 'Think what you wish, my Ani's not like other Jedi. We've been together three years Mom. Wherever the Council sends him, he comes home to me. He was raised by his mother, not the Crèche, and has more heart for others than most Naboo. Do you forget he saved us all, with no thought of reward? His whole life is about love!'

'Padme, we know he's a hero. The question is whether he can give that up and be just your husband.' Sola had hit on the core of all of their anxieties, and hers.

Padme was determined not to doubt her man in front of them. They hadn't been on Coruscant this last month, watching Anakin scurry between his duties as an expectant husband and a Jedi. She told them as much. He'd managed to ensure her meals, naptimes, and checkups, all while being a double agent between the Sith Lord AKA Palpatine and the Jedi High Council. Even while recovering from serious injuries of his own he'd still taken care of her. Ignoring the risk of discovery he'd pretty much stopped sleeping at the temple altogether when he realized how little she slept in his absence.

'That only proves the man a talented deceiver. Until I see his resignation in writing I'll believe he's remaining a Jedi.' Ruwee finally rejoined the conversation.

'Daddy, he would have left the Order years ago if I hadn't insisted he stay,'

'Then, Daughter, why isn't he here today?'

'He wanted to be. He was given a very important assignment at the last minute…'

Ruwee growled. 'There will always be another important assignment. He's their best after all. They'll not give him up without a fight.'

Padme managed a smile. 'The irony is this assignment was precipitated by word of my planned absence from the senate reaching the Jedi High Council. He will be here Mother. I'm sure of it.'

'Padme let's suppose you are right. Why would he give up everything he has worked for to be with you? Have you considered that he may be in trouble and marrying you is a secure way out for him?' Sola opened another front of attack.

'The way I hear it he's pretty unorthodox. Perhaps he's already facing expulsion?' Ruwee rejoined.

Padme's heart gave a lurch in spite of itself. Between the raid on the Tusken Camp, marrying her and summarily executing Dukoo the Jedi Order had many reasons to expel the so-called Chosen One, but they were somehow unaware of these travesties. She wondered how many additional infractions she was ignorant of, perhaps confided to Obiwan or Sidious or no one at all. She could not voice these thoughts to her family. They would never accept him if they knew, and she did not wish to choose between her family and her love. A pang of guilt came with that thought. Essentially it was what Anakin himself was doing for her, but she would not do it for him?

Burying that unpleasant line of thought she smirked at them. Aloud she said 'Security? Anakin's very talented. He could make a living easily as a mechanic, pilot or engineer. That says nothing of his talents as a security officer and enforcer. He survived slavery as a child, and earned enough to buy his freedom (and mine) in one morning's race! He does not need my salary or the perks of Naboo Royalty to survive outside the Order!' Padme felt drained and alone in her parent's living room, and tears began to come. She knew there was another reason they were attacking Anakin.

'He's made you pregnant,' her Grandmother spoke the final dagger gently, but the worried sadness in her voice was unmistakable. 'This cannot be changed. The Jedi will be with us, whether he honors his promise or not.'

Padme began sobbing in earnest.

Ryoo Thule she sighed, and rapped her cane hard against the floor. 'We've all made Padme cry. Is Skywalker any less the father of our Grandchild now?' She hobbled over to Padme's lounge, eased herself down and held her. 'Child, tell your old Mama what you want.'

'I want….(sniffle)…. you to…(sniffle)… be…. Ha….. ha…. happy for me.. eee..!'

When she'd subsided a little, Ryoo continued. 'And what else, Padme?'

She stared at her Grandmother surprised and unsure whether this was the best time to announce her intentions. Loving Ani had gotten her used to force-driven insights, but she'd partly forgotten the wisdom of age and experience. Ryoo was still waiting for her answer, and Padme decided she might as well get it out now. 'I want to get married; a traditional ceremony at the Theed temple with our family and friends to witness our vows on our Anniversary. Mama, how did you know?'

Ryoo laughed. 'If seeing us was all you wanted, you'd have summoned us to Varykino. We will see to it, Child. You'll have your wish.'


	2. Chapter 2

THE LOST 21ST

Anakin Skywalker was pacing the far end of the Map Room of the Jedi Temple. His long strides took seconds to cover the distance from one wall to the other, so he kept turning and pacing and turning again. He looked like a caged animal. Correction, he was one. Just this morning he'd thought himself finally immune to this feeling. That at this very moment he should be running into his Wife's apartment through the FRONT door, and hugging and kissing her with the door still open, a free man. Instead the Council had managed to thwart him by sending him on a mission he could not refuse. He had not hidden his reaction well either. That meant questions from Obiwan, and a whole new set of lies to cover his secret. His com link went off. He groaned. As expected it was Padme.

'Ani, where are you?'

How was he to tell her? Not over the com link. Pregnant wives have to get their hearts broken in person.

'I'm coming,' and he cut the transmission. His tone should be enough to get her prepared.

Padme Amidala looked around her senatorial apartment for the last time, at least for a while. She was leaving for Naboo today, and would not be back for at least six months. That was the time allotted by Queen Apailana for her maternity leave. Apparently the Royal House of Naboo was so determined to keep their favorite Senator in service that this unprecedented move was being made. Most of her possessions were already being packed into her skiff at street level. Only her wayward Husband was left to be collected. Something in his tone told her things had not gone as planned. If they had, he'd have been home two hours ago.

His Jedi speeder came to its accustomed berth outside their bedroom's back verandah. His boots clicked as they landed intentionally heavily on the tiled floor. He was still under his commission.

'What happened?' she tried to keep her tone even, but she was angry, and afraid. Deep down she was not sure that Anakin was ready or even willing to leave the Jedi. Was this a change of heart? Would he now say that he would be supportive if he could but she would have to do this on her own? After all she had not told him of her pregnancy until things were too far gone to decently do anything about it. She had made the choice of Fatherhood for him. If he walked away he could not be blamed.

He didn't speak at first. He came to her and embraced her. 'Let's sit down,'

'I don't want to sit down! I want you to tell me just what happened today!!' she was already crying, and hated herself for it. This would not help. It would make it obvious how much easier it would be for him to annul their marriage and keep his bachelor-Jedi's life.

'Padme, I'm sorry. I've been assigned to the Senate with Obiwan for the stabilization period. As much as I wanted to say no, how could I?'

His cybernetic hand slid from her shoulder and trailed over her belly. 'I'm going to miss more of your pregnancy. And the party plans.' He rolled his eyes, not sorry about the latter. 'But the Senate better shape up fast or the Council will have to find someone else for this duty. I will drop all and come if you need, but you'll have to leave for Naboo without me. The sessions start in an hour.'

He kissed her on the forehead, then softly on the lips and left. There was nothing more he could say.

Padme made her way slowly downstairs. She was half way across the landing pad of her skiff when she saw her other Jedi visitor. He emerged from the shadows of the docking bay in front of her, and carefully took down the hood of his cloak. His hands were shaking, and his mouth was slightly open, though no sound came from it. She stood as if frozen in place. She was dressed simply and comfortably for the journey, so her swollen belly was very much on display. He had seen her. The game was up. Master Kenobi reached for her hand and held it, his eyes boring into hers. He bowed and kissed the hand warmly. There was an inexplicable look in his eyes as they traveled over her body. Hurt, disappointment, understanding and affection were all confused in his heart and shone clearly through those steel blue eyes.

'Leaving Coruscant, Milady?'

'Yes, I'm having the baby on Naboo. I have to prepare.'

Kenobi nodded. He wanted to ask when she was due, but that would lead to a calculation of when she conceived, and identification of which lie had made that particular tryst possible. He did not want to know that; he wanted to be happy for his friends.

Anakin's barely concealed fury upon receiving their assignment at this morning's Council meeting was easily understood now, but his former Padawan had chosen not to confide in him.

For the next five weeks the Negotiator and the Hero with no Fear unleashed their teamwork upon the Galactic Senate. Kenobi always had fresh carrots and inventive solutions on offer. Anakin by his very presence promised an efficient, ruthless saber strike to quell any thoughts of treachery. They were done well ahead of schedule.

The Council was pleased with their report, and especially satisfied with Knight Skywalker's progress. He had kept his temper and patience even when threats were needed, and had made no overt complaint about the assignment at all. His feelings on Jedi involvement in such matters had been made clear many times over the years. When they had finished answering the questions, Yoda spoke.

'Master Kenobi, join us you will. Knight Skywalker, where you are remain.' Obiwan headed for his chair in the circle. What was this about? For a moment Anakin felt his fears surge. Had he been discovered? He wanted resignation on his record, not expulsion. The fear was gone and his mind shields up in a single practiced breath, before his colleagues and masters could be certain what they had felt from him.

After some time Yoda continued.

'Served this Order with distinction you have, in War and in Peace. Mastered yourself, you have. Confer on you the rank of Jedi Master this Council does.'

Anakin could not believe what he was haring. He touched his face then used his right hand to pinch his left arm. 'It's real,' the voice in his head responded with a snicker. They had refused him the rank of Master when he had been appointed to the Council, at a time when he had desperately wanted that rank. Now he was trying to leave quietly, and they were going to do this? Anakin took up a meditative stance, closed his eyes and breathed. His resignation would be recorded in the Jedi Archives. Instead of the anonymity of the day to day records, as a Master he'd be mourned in a hall with the other 20 Jedi Masters who resigned their commissions. There would be a bust of him, and a plaque under it with the name and achievements, and the reason he was 'Lost', so the order could learn from the mistake. He'd be the Lost 21st. He thought of his pregnant wife waiting for him on Naboo. She would release him if he wished, but he wanted his family. His course of action was already chosen, and would remain the same. He took one more deep breath and opened his eyes to face the Grand Master.

'I am grateful for the Council's honor.' He bowed, but did not move to his seat. Instead he let took another deep breath and continued. 'I am resigning my commission with the Jedi Order.'

'Consider this carefully Anakin, and then your decision we will accept. Time, leave you will have…'

'Master Yoda. I have considered for many months already, and my decision is made. I can no longer abide by the traditions set forth by this council, or the current Jedi Code. It is best that I resign.'

Yoda could sense that Anakin was not angry, grieving, elated or tired. He had made peace with his decision.

'Master Kenobi, anything to say have you?'

'Yes. May the Force be with you, Anakin.'

Anakin and the Council all turned towards his former master at the unexpected lack of protest. There was a smile at the corner of Obi-Wan's mouth, and a tear in his eye. Anakin could feel the affection and pride from his friend, and wondered if he knew the truth.

It mattered not. It was time to leave this place for good. He bowed to his colleagues, and exited the council chambers, leaving them still in stunned silence.

'Obi-Wan, perhaps you could speak with him?' Ki Adi Mundi finally suggested.

'Anakin came to this temple much too old for training, with fears and attachments not suited to a Jedi's life. Our refusal to accommodate seemed the right decision at the time, but it caused him much suffering. In spite of that he has done his duty by this Order. If he feels it is time for him to leave, as a mentor and friend I cannot in good conscience convince him to stay.'

Thracia Cho Leem's tone was soothing as she picked up from Obiwan. 'We all sensed he wanted to speak before his last assignment. He stayed as long as he could. Senator Amidala left the capital weeks ago.'

'What do the Senator's current whereabouts have to do with Master Skywalker?' Mace had spoken, but the same question was in the minds of the other men, except Kenobi.

Thracia shook her head at them. She, Shaak Ti and Stass Allie had seen the signs months earlier when rescuing Amidala from a failed attack on the Senate, but her clothing fooled the men who had been dealing with her more recently. 'The Senator is pregnant. Her day should be soon, if it has not come already. We could not expect Anakin to forego the birth of his child.'

'Were you aware of this situation Master Kenobi?' Mace was using his interrogation voice. Obiwan had not been subjected to it since being Knighted, and initially struggled to respond.

'Not until the day she left Coruscant, Master Windu. I saw her boarding her skiff. Her condition was obvious.'

'He should be stripped and expelled!' Mace was seething.

'He has earned his rank. And he has resigned.' Obiwan countered.

The rest of his afternoon was spent under the Council's interrogation. He had to admit lying was not one of Anakin's talents, so this state of affairs only came about with a good deal of enabling on his part. He was not alone in his guilt. Many in the rotunda had to admit episodes of facilitating, and looking the other way. Yoda had done it on the mission to Ilum with Padme. Even Mace had to confess he was not blameless after the Halcyon/Skywalker assignment on Praesitlyn. It had been a double engendered mission, intentionally exposing two men with suspect attachments to each other and observing the effect on their performance.

At the end of voting Skywalker's promotion stood and the bust of the Lost 21st was commissioned.

When he finally escaped to his quarters Obi-Wan found that there was a hologram from Anakin waiting for him.

'Master, let me apologize first for my deception, and second for not confiding in you. My intention was to protect, not exclude. You are invited to a formal celebration in Theed one week from receipt of this message. Jedi robes will be appropriate attire, but I'm told that civilian clothing can be arranged if you prefer. Padme says that she doesn't care what you wear, she just wants you to come.' He paused at this point, his eyes fell and he fidgeted, then his eyes returned. 'Will you stand up for me, Master?' The recording ended without further explanation, but none was needed. Under the hologram's projector was a parchment paper envelope.


	3. Chapter 3

THEED AT SUNRISE

Paper was a luxury, used only by nobility on the most auspicious occasions. Obi-Wan turned the envelope over several times. The front was subtly glazed with the Naberrie family crest, the back sealed by Naboo's Monarchy. He smiled to himself. Anakin was on the move again and he needed to make arrangements if he was going to follow.

The Grand Master and Deputy were shuttered in their usual meditative haunt when he approached them. He was greeted before he spoke.

'Master Kenobi, a request you have?'

'Yes Master.' He held the envelope before them. 'I have been invited to a formal ceremonial function in Theed one week from today.'

'A wedding,' Yoda stated, with a hint of amusement.

'My wish is to attend.'

'His resignation is final, then.' Mace sounded disappointed.

'So it would appear.'

'Hmmmm….. Attend you must Obi-Wan.' Yoda told him briskly. 'Three days you have.'

On Naboo Anakin was for the first time deeply grateful to his friends on the council for keeping him on Coruscant. Guests, clothes, flowers, food and locations had all been arranged by the time he got there, though the invitations identifying the 'Formal Ceremonial Function' as a wedding had been held until his resignation. He was certain that the small chirpy Corellian male wedding planner would already be dead at his hands if they'd met any sooner. Gorgi had been hired by the Naberries to get the short notice grand event into shape, and for his part wished the groom had come on the night before the wedding, been sewn into his suit, and transplanted to the temple without opportunity to comment. The couple wanted to marry just before dawn, a time that previously connoted parting for them. Symbolically they would leave the temple and take their first public steps as a couple with the sunrise, breakfast at Theed Palace with their guests, and lunch privately at Varykino to start their honeymoon.

He had almost convinced the bride to change the time of the ceremony. He assured her it would be no trouble to contact everyone with the information. As things were, he was fielding repeated calls from the incredulous guests trying to confirm that they were to arrive at the temple in the predawn.

Then the Jedi had come, and said 'That is our time,' and that had been the end of it.

Gorgi could not understand the insanity. They could not hide the Senator's condition, and there was no need to. The Naboo were an oddly liberal traditional culture. As individuals the Bride and her Groom were well loved Heroes here, and from the recent word on the streets even more so as a couple. Many prominent persons were among the Naberries' friends and family and they had been invited to the ceremony, so avoiding them could not be the reason. Perhaps they were trying to escape the adoring public and the rabid press but it would not work. Feeling mildly more generous as his temper cooled he decided it must be a security issue. He would have to live with it. Besides there were ways he could get back at the Jedi….

He took great pleasure in ordering prominent people around. Do this, call here, visit there, move that, fit that, stand so, wear this, and he applied his skills with great glee to the 'Hero with no fear'. Twice Anakin nearly gave in to the urge to retaliate. But the ominously rattling furniture next to him did not bother the Corellian. He knew Jedi could supposedly read minds, so he thought as hard as he could at Anakin 'The groom would not really want to upset his bride and in-laws-to-be at this delicate point?' The rattling stopped. Gorgi winked at his victim and moved to the next form of torture, with an even wider smile. It could be worse, Anakin decided. They could have to figure all this stuff out themselves. Instead the couple spent most of their time together, with him speaking soothingly to Padme's ever-restless belly and her basking in the attention.

For Anakin there was one task that remained, and regardless of his protests Gorgi was not to be a part of it. He needed a gift for his bride. He had no credits, and no time to barter for enough to get something worthy of the occasion, or to make anything. The idea came quickly after Padme complained about missing travelling city streets and markets freely, as she had before the years of extra security. Anakin contacted Queen Apailana. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

When she had met with Anakin Skywalker and understood his request fully Apailana had readily agreed. It had seemed out of character for what she knew of the couple, but as she thought about it she realized that the issue was naivety. Skywalker had no idea what he'd just gotten into with his request, but he would find out on his wedding day. She was certain the people of Theed would not let her down in that regard, and made the requested arrangements, along with some of her own.

Two days prior to the appointed date Obiwan appeared at Sola Naberrie's Theed residence. Breakfast was still in progress. The Lars were there, but Gorgi had already taken possession of Anakin for the day. Sola suggested Obiwan settle in, and then find Gorgi. Sola's husband Darred had a better idea. When his wife went to the kitchen he pointed out that the usual men's gathering had not been arranged for Anakin, and this was their best opportunity to plan. Padme's head of security Captain Typho was the only possible invitee not present at the table.

'We can't do much now, but a table at Chirria's Lounge for Men will work for six of us.' Darred presented his plan.

'I'm not sure about that…' Obi-Wan mused.

'Now, we know you Jedi aren't celibate…. You're just not supposed to settle down! A last night out for Ani…' Darred winked knowingly, mimicking Padme's pronunciation of the nickname.

'Anakin is not like that at all! If anything he has a reputation for purity!' his former master protested.

Returning to the table Sola snorted in response. 'You'd never guess that looking at my sister,'

'You misunderstand. Padme's appearance demonstrates who he's been saving himself for. We'll go Darred, but don't expect too much from the groom.'

'And you'd better take Ruwee, or you and Anakin are going to be paying for that party a long time, whether you behave yourselves or not!'

Darred frowned, but his wife was right. His father in law would have to come along.

Obiwan found Anakin on a pedestal in a tailor's shop. They were trying to get a civilian formal fitted onto him. It was a full length white brocade shimmersilk on top, and buttoned to halfway down his thighs. Instead of tails the hem of his 'jacket' was cut square. Royal blue embroidered accents laced around the collar, down the front and around the hem of the jacket, and the hem of the wide sleeves, picking up the colour of his eyes. The trousers underneath were white, and he was being subjected to soft white Saak leather moccasins. Though it looked good his friend was clearly uncomfortable, and undid the top hooks at the neck every time they let his hands free. That made the suit fall differently, and screwed up the rest of the measurements. Gorgi was getting exasperated, and Anakin was levitating the stool the Corellian was sitting on, without the wedding planner noticing.

'Anakin, it's good to see you.' Obiwan barely managed this without a fit of laughter.

'It's good to see you too, Master.'

'Will you ever stop calling me that?'

'It's fun outside the temple, when people might not be sure what I mean, so they look at you funny, and you look a little embarrassed, the way you do now….' Gorgi's stool continued to float.

'Put him down, Anakin.'

The groom made a face at his friend, but lowered Gorgi with a pronounced thud. Alarm rose to the man's face when he landed, realizing how far off the floor he had been, and he glared accusingly at the legs of the seat, as if they'd somehow betrayed him.

'I'm Obiwan Kenobi and I'll be standing up for the Groom.'

Gorgi glowered at the famous Jedi General at first, but then remembered that he'd just been rescued by this man, and shook hands.

Obiwan stood next to the man's stool, facing the pedestal. After a short time he whispered to the planner. 'Perhaps we can leave those top hooks open? The last time I had to dress him like that on a mission he fainted, at the most inopportune moment too.'

Gorgi stared at the tall man in front of him. He was looking a little woozy, and unbuttoned the collar yet again. Gorgi could see him now, keeling over into the altar, or the food, or the palace fountain. That would not do.

'Leave them! Leave them!!' he shouted at the tailor who was about to do up the buttons again. Then he directed his attention to Obiwan 'What about you? We only have two days to get your formal ready.'

'That won't be necessary. Clean, undamaged robes were the only stipulation from the bride, and I have those already.'

Gorgi was not surprised. He gave an exasperated sigh, and returned his attention to the groom.

Marrying Naboo Royalty required special paperwork and witnesses on all sides. When Gorgi finally released him they joined Padme and her parents at the offices of the Monarchy's Legal Representatives. Departing there Anakin and Obiwan walked the Theed streets, talking and catching up. They eventually wound up at the Naberrie family home. Padme was already ensconced in her favorite garden alcove for an afternoon nap, but the baby would not settle, so she was reduced to trying to rest.

'Angel,' Anakin whispered with absolute reverence when they found her. He sank down to sit beside her. 'How come you're awake?'

'Your Son won't sleep,'

He leaned over her stomach and began to speak softly. 'Daughter, your mother needs her rest. Laying his head on her abdomen, he began to hum. The tune was foreign to Obi-Wan, but brought a contented smile to Padme's face.

'That's his favorite.'

This was clearly a bonding ritual to them. She settled back, and was soon asleep, as the lullaby took effect. He could tell that Anakin found this as relaxing as the rest of his family, and would soon be asleep himself. For Obiwan it was the first time that he had seen them together in private that he was not there to tear them away from each other. He sighed and withdrew to the kitchen where Jobal was making dinner. He would not feel an interloper there.

Obiwan knew his former apprentice well. Chirria's was a rollicking affair, with raucous laughter at Anakin's irreverent wit, and occasional flirtation with the scantily clad waitresses, but by the 23rd hour he pled exhaustion and broke up the party.

Three years married and nearly seven months pregnant Padme wondered at her own audacity. By definition she was pure as the day she'd married the first time, only having been touched by her husband. She was entitled to wear white. The Galaxy did not know that though, and many thought her a devious strumpet or desperate old maid who had lured and trapped the younger Chosen One with her worldly wiles. Anakin was portrayed as too honorable to leave an innocent child to its fate, so he was marrying her. That was the version on the Coruscanti Holonet. Many of the society women and reporters on that planet had hoped to catch a piece of him themselves, and that was the source of their bitterness, but it did not make the stories any less hurtful. Besides from a certain point of view they were true. She'd snapped up his heart before he'd reached puberty, and legally locked him into the deal prior to him attaining his full adult height. Anakin had done the pursuing, but she was the elder, more experienced and supposedly wiser. She should have said no. Not that she was sorry, but she felt a little guilty. The kicking inside her had roused her on time at the third hour, and now she sat before her ornate full length mirror with her handmaidens fussing through her tresses to create the perfect up/down do, that would please both the requirements of Naboo formal fashion and her husband. The dress was purest shimmersilk, with a white diamel encrusted choker at the halter neck. Blue versions of the precious stone were scattered randomly among the white. Her shoulders were exposed, but then there were long, flowing bell sleeves, which ended just above level with her knees. The empire waist was jeweled to match the choker. The rest of the dress flowed simply to the floor, with only the smallest of trains behind. Instead of a veil she wore a tiara of somewhat lager versions of the same blue and white stones fastened into her hair. The Japor Snippet was worn as a charm on her right wrist, where only Anakin and the Holyman conducting the ceremony were likely to see it. Dorme held the engraved metal bracelet she intended to use on her husband's left wrist to finally mark him publicly as her own, and a smaller matching one for herself. There was no ceremonial makeup today, so she was ready in record time, and on her way to the temple before the fourth hour was half way done.

Still Obiwan had managed to get the groom there ahead of her.

The temple steps were lit with small bonfires in vases at either side. Most of the temple was similarly lit with fire, or lasers. Gorgi had managed to wake and transport the guests, so that they were in place for the traditional walk.

They entered at the back of the semi-circular temple on either side, Dorme, Ruwee and Jobal leading Padme, and Obiwan and Owen leading Anakin. Shoes were shed at the foot of the central altar, those who lead the bride and groom supporting them through this process, and then linking their left hands the couple stood before the Holyman.

He knew them well, having counseled and married them three years earlier. That wedding was to remain tacitly secret, and in the long pause before he spoke for the company to hear, he verified that the token and promises of the original betrothal and marriage remained in place. To those on the central dias this was a renewal of commitment. The full scale legal show would publicly honor the couple's families and guests. The holy man then bowed to the couple, and began to speak of love, marriage and fidelity in difficult circumstances, and the burden of parenthood that would so soon be added to them. He spoke of maintaining their relationship while raising their family, and forgiveness of past failings inside and outside their home. Finally he requested their gifts and their vows.

'You have my heart. In your darkest hour and deepest despair I will be there, your trials, tribulations, doubts and frustrations I take as my own, your violence, turbulence, fears and confessions lay safe with me, your burdens, pain, joy and sorrow are mine to share. This is my eternal promise to you.'

Anakin lost his bets on not crying at the sight of the bracelet his wife placed on his wrist. His new circumstances crashed over him again as he realized that he could own her gift and wear it for all to see, and she could now wear his. They were free to kiss on the day lit street. In the morning he would wake in the Master Bedroom of their Varykino estate, and Obiwan and the Jedi Council could not turn up to drag him away.

Their original legal documents held for so long at Island Temple in the Lake District were finally co-signed by sentient witnesses (Obiwan and Dorme) and filed in the Theed records. They exited the temple then. They had timed it just right, so that the rays of the morning sun spilled onto the temple steps with them and their guests. As Gorgi had suspected the hour did nothing to deter the Galactic press. A gaggle of them waited on the steps to holograph the couple. Some of the Coruscanti companies had even sent their own people, rather than rely on local affiliates. An open white carriage drawn by two Gualaars stood on the street. Captain Typho and her handmaidens past and present flanked it, and Obiwan had opened the door and taken the footman's position. Padme stared at the display in confusion, but her 'new' Husband whispered the explanation in her ear. 'This morning the streets of Theed are yours Milady, if you're up for it?'

'I am!' she giggled as her husband lifted her down the steps and settled her into the carriage, then kissed her. When they looked up they could not recognize the market place adjacent to the temple. The people had deserted their morning's activities, and now lined the promenade that separated the two. They cheered when the couple kissed, and flowers were strewn in front of and behind the carriage as it pulled away. All along their route from the temple to the palace the Naboo came out to hail their Heroes. Some even released pairs of birds that had been previously intended for morning worship to the backdrop of the brilliant sunrise.

Though he'd scouted the route for hazards, he hadn't considered this kind of crowd, and the security officer in Anakin rose up in horrified protest. They both had enemies in the Galaxy, and this now seemed the perfect opportunity. The spike in his anxiety reached Obiwan through their bond, and he found calm reassurance. Apailana had contacted the Jedi Master. The Theed Police were out in force, and if he checked he'd find an annoyed Mace Windu and amused Iguni hovering unseen above the procession, scanning for any threats.

He returned his attention to Padme. 'This was not my intention, love,' he spoke inside her head. 'I thought we'd have the place mostly to ourselves.'

'I'm enjoying this. It's beautiful!'

'Happy third anniversary,'

Momentarily forgetting their company she smiled at him, and they leaned in for a kiss. The increased cheering volume brought them back to reality. They blushed and broke their kiss, but their heads remained together a while. They eventually returned to waving to the people.

_Author's Note: Wedding vows adapted from Michael Jackson's 'Will you be there?'_


	4. Chapter 4

HONEYMOON DELIVERY

Breakfast had long ceased being the Bride's favorite meal of the day. With her move to Coruscant she'd found she rarely had time to do it properly. Since her marriage it had become an exercise in crying into her food, as it was usually the first meal she had to face after her Husband left her company for the front. Pregnancy had been the end. Women were not generally as sick as she was. Anything beyond water-based teas and very dry grain cakes was rejected at first smell in the mornings even at this stage. At least she'd pick this morning's menu, so there was nothing on it that disturbed her particularly.

They were seated on a slightly elevated platform, with an intricately woven royal garden tapestry behind them. There were speeches, toasts and ceremonial dancing, and then they fed each other as per Naboo tradition. For this they had to serve each other from small ceremonial bowls brought on trays to their dias by Obiwan and Dorme. There were rituals for walking on the dias, acceptance of the trays, and for the feeding process. Anakin had spent the week annoying Gorgi by pretending he found the poses and sequences difficult. The Naboo guests rewarded his perfect performance on the day with enthusiastic cheers.

By mid morning all had been concluded, and the guests filed past their platform depositing well wishes and gifts. The handmaidens packed all of it into a private transport to the Lake Estate. The Bride was extricated from the dias, they took leave of Apailana and their family, and boarded their speeder to Varykino.

The staff there knew them well, and had sumptuous lunch prepared specific to the couple's needs. Padme was ravenous by this time, and consumed a healthy portion of a bantha steak, plus tubersalad, graincakes and bluemilk. Soon she had no more space and had to stop, much to the amusement of her husband. They adjourned to the verandah to watch the lake, where she fell asleep propped against her Ani's chest.

When she woke in the twilight she found herself in her Master bedroom. With the help of the household staff her husband had unpacked, and toted everything that could belong in the nursery there. Most of their wedding gifts seemed to have fit this category eliminating any need for a Theed shopping trip before the birth. Anakin was not in the house, or the kitchen. The beach was most likely then, but her search was cut short by his return up the path. He'd sensed her wake.

'Husband,' she greeted him.

He grinned in response. 'Wife,'

It felt odd now, to be together, and not have to hurry, or drink in every second as if it might be their last.

The crowded homes and the rush of plans in Theed had effectively curtailed their privacy. Ani had to be missing his lover. They'd had just enough time on Coruscant for him to begin getting used to regular access to his wife sans the long periods of separation and abstention that usually characterized their relationship. He must be going crazy now, but she knew he would not approach her. She was much bigger than when they'd last seen each other, and he wouldn't want her to be uncomfortable. Padme missed her husband too. Besides, once the baby came things would be different. She decided to take the evening slowly. They had a leisurely supper, and then played Sabacc.

'Ani, lets not play for credits,'

'Afraid you'll lose?'

'No. I'd rather you paid me with something other than dataries,' and she lifted one eyebrow meaningfully at him, and held up a datapad with a blank screen.

He responded with a look of mock confusion. 'Be specific, so I know what I'll be winning,'

'A trail of kisses on your left, elbow to ear, favorite pauses included,' she wrote it down.

He smiled 'I like my prize. I'll put in five minutes of foot massage, with three instep kisses,' and the game was on, the bets becoming increasingly daring as they went.

Playing a game of chance with a Jedi might have seemed pointless, but Anakin had never been able to read Padme's mind the way he could most others'.  
In the anxious days at the end of Palapatine's reign, uncertain whether they'd end up on opposing sides of the splintering Republic, she'd strengthened her natural shields even further. That was a dark memory, but now it made the game great fun. She won several hands against Obiwan's veteran student.

'I'm tired Ani,' she finally said when she'd had as much as she could stand of paying minor 'debts', flirting across the table and feigning disinterest in their solitude. She shoved the last of her cards to the middle of the table. 'Take me to bed?'

He had come around the table to her. She reached up for him, tilting her head and running her eyes over him lustily.

'I may take you up on that offer Milady,'

'I fully intend you to. I've waited three years to consummate my official marriage.'

He helped her to her feet and rubbed her shoulders and back gently. 'Are you sure about this my love? I understand if…'

'I'm sure,' she said, pulling his head down for a long kiss. 'I've missed you, and I know you've missed me too…'

Ani needed no further convincing. He took his 'new' wife into the Lakeview Master bedroom and made love to her.

The following days and nights were their old daydreams come true, as they simply spent their time together, catching up, planning, playing and making love. They completed final touches on the nursery, Ani installed the medical droids that were to assist with the birth and they finalized arrangements for Padme's personal healer to attend.

Dr. Aawen Kek had been the Naberries' family healer since Grandmother Winama's illness fourteen years earlier. He'd tended them through health crises and births since. He was surprised to hear from Padme, who had missed many annual appointments claiming to be caught up with responsibilities of state. She had assured him that all was as per status quo and she was taking care of herself. It was a shock when she'd waddled into his Theed offices heavily pregnant and having had only two medical droid visits on Coruscant. Realizing that there was no longer any point to scolding his patient, he'd set about an attempt to salvage the situation. Exercise and rest regimes were prescribed, along with adjustments of her supplements.

She smiled fondly at his vague frown when she was leaving. 'I've been fine for six months. We'll be alright,' she said placing her hand lovingly on her abdomen.

Kek had prayed to the Suns that not withstanding the physical and psychic strain of carrying Force-Sensitive offspring she was right. Next visit would be time enough to discuss the issues of twin pregnancy.

Tekla had been the housekeeper at Varykino as of two years before it had been trusted to the Naberrie family's youngest, but the property had been closed most of that time. Threats on the life of her young mistress had come, the home had re-opened to facilitate her safety, and the Jedi had come with her.

After that first visit they hadn't seen him again though the evidence of his continued presence in their mistress' life was incontrovertible.  
Mistress had ordered meditation stools built, one fixed on the verandah overlooking the lake, and the other a piece that could be moved around the inside the home as needed.  
His preferred food and drink remained on their grocery list.  
Mistress often gave them time off when he visited, but when they returned to work the indoor meditation stool had always been moved, his food was eaten, and the laundry counts in sheets and towels were appropriate for a couple. There was never any clothing left behind, but from what she heard Jedi only had the clothes on their backs, and he couldn't very well leave those.

Tekla understood the need for discretion, and weeded out any gossips among the staff.

Renovation of the nursery had been under her supervision until Mistress came from Coruscant. She'd been concerned, but the consummate household staffer, she'd been supportive in silence. Holonet reports were not common in the Lake country, but even they had heard of the resignation of the Hero with no Fear, and Tekla had breathed a sigh of pleased relief on her Mistress behalf as wedding invitations were finally sent out.

She had not realized that meant he'd be in her kitchen two weeks later hunting for something to do. His offer to fix her equipment had been met with skeptical amusement, so she'd handed over the most recalcitrant of the droids first. If the grimy old stirrer that was fixed into the hearth's back wall when Varykino was first built didn't run the Jedi through it would keep him busy, and discourage future offers of help. The stirrer actually took Ani two days to fix. He'd won over most of the staff by the end of that time, but Tekla was still wary. She could see that he was unsuited to the life of the idle class. If Mistress did not have a plan for her Ex-Jedi he'd be finding trouble soon, or it would find him. So she let him fix the rest of the kitchen equipment; feeling it was what she could contribute to the domestication effort.

Those three weeks at Varykino included the best sleep Ani had in months, and again he marveled at how much of his disquiet had emanated from the Sith. Sidious and the Force had been plaguing him with nightmares, affecting his moods and decisions through fear and lack of sleep. The Jedi had not helped, denying him either talisman of family or female company. It had nearly worked. He shuddered every time he thought of the split second of clarity that had saved him from a near-certain Fall. His vacation from force visions did not last.

Dr Aawen had been in that day. It was the first face to face meeting for him and Anakin; and it struck him how attentive the man was to his wife's wellbeing. The prescribed regime had been carefully enforced and Padme was a picture of glowing health and happiness.

'We will continue with this plan since it is working so well. Now, about having twins…..'

'What?' the couple spoke in unified shock.

'The droids didn't inform you on Coruscant?'

Anakin turned a questioning look on Padme, who blushed furiously.

'At first you were away, and it was a secret, so the less I knew the easier it was for me. Then I didn't want to peek too much, so I only asked the droids if the baby was healthy. I never thought to check whether there was more than one!!! And apparently they weren't programmed to tell me!'

Anakin's eyes went wide, and he began to shake his head. His expression disintegrated into laughter at his own blindness. 'I should have figured it out and told you myself. That explains everything, and you can stop arguing with me now. I'm right, we're having a girl.'

'We're getting one of each….' she replied.

The rest of the visit was spent discussing the birthing process traditionally used by the Naboo, Anakin's role, and when Dr Aawen should be called.

Anakin's nightmare returned in the early hours of the next morning. It was different now. Padme seemed serene instead of screaming in pain, but at the end he awoke with the familiar sense of loss and dread. She was going to die. He fled their bed for the verandah to meditate and weigh his options, beacuse he could not leave to seek help now. Padme was too exhausted to follow him.

The cramps woke her at dawn. They'd come and gone before, and she was not going to get out of bed for them, so she turned onto her other side and waited for them to stop. When they became more insistent instead she decided it might be best to inform her husband. The walk through the house brought more discomfort, but she made it to the verandah. He'd sensed her wake, and stay in bed, then her slow progress towards him. She seemed tired, uncomfortable and a little worried, but that had been there since yesterday. She stopped at the door, apparently watching him. It was then that he sensed the pain.

'Aaahni….' She gasped. He rushed to her as she braced on the doorway. There was a faint trickling sound, and her wide brown eyes flew up to meet his blue ones, in time with a loud splash. Their honeymoon was over.


	5. Chapter 5

HONEYMOON DELIVERY 2

Anakin commed the Naberries and Dr Aawen, then powered up the droids. They'd all come from Theed together in a few hours.  
He changed Padme into one of the gowns the healer had left, and started walking with her on the verandah.  
Jobal and Sola took over from him when they arrived, while Dr. Aawen prepared to examine his patient.

'Take a walk with me Anakin,' Ruwee offered.

The younger man glanced at his Father in Law, and then back at his Wife, who now leaned against the verandah railings holding the hands of her mother and sister. She nodded her permission, and waved him away.

It wasn't long into their walk that the older man realized he could probably time his daughter's contractions by her husband's facial expressions. Was he actually feeling her pain? Suspecting the answer, Ruwee led him to the nearest boulder and made him sit.

'Seriously Anakin, don't you Jedi have ways of blocking things out? It's going to be a while and its going to get worse. She'll need you later, and you'd better not be exhausted.'

Anakin half-grinned, uncomfortably guilty. Ruwee was right, but he'd forgotten for the moment. He took a deep breath, blinked slowly as he exhaled, raising his mental shields to just the right strength, so he could laugh and converse comfortably with Ruwee, while still sensing Padme's progress.

'Thule women take their time about these things. We could go to Theed, and visit Otoh Gunga, and be back in plenty of time.'

'Then if you'll excuse me…' he hastily took leave of his Father-in-Law and closeted himself into Varykino's garage. Obi-Wan's comlink was still out of range. Most likely he was deeply engrossed in some mission on the other side of the Galaxy.  
Comming Master Yoda would be pointless. Yoda had made his view quite clear before Palpatine's death. He'd say the surrounding events underscored his point. He'd advise meditation, and acceptance of the Force's will.  
The Estate's speeder hadn't been serviced yet. He'd been too busy with repairs in the house and taking care of Padme, and then pulling out the stuff they'd packed away, and rearranging everything for two. Here was as good a place as any to take his break.

Ruwee knew his Thule women alright. They exchanged watches several times as the day turned to evening, and the sun set on Padme's labor.

When Dr. Aawen informed them that she was ready Anakin straddled the seat behind her so that she was between his thighs. He could support her weight that way as she squatted for the delivery. Both babies came, painfully, but safely with only minor medical interventions, first the boy and then the girl.

Anakin was relieved. They were alive… all three of them. It had been only a dream.

Padme was allowed into her bed, the twins were put to nurse, and then to sleep. Ani positioned his meditation stool to access both the bed and the bassinette where the two had settled curled around each other, deciding to take a nap himself.

Ruwee and Jobal withdrew to the dining area for a snack with Dr. Aawen.

Anakin's nap was short. Padme's distress was what woke him, though she hadn't uttered a word. She couldn't. She was having trouble breathing.

At the sight of Anakin's terrified face hovering over she choked out 'Heh, heh ..elp me! Aa…. Aaaawen…' her hands clutched the middle of her chest and throat where it felt like a saak's weight was crushing the life out of her.

Anakin shouted for the healer.

Taking in the scene at a glance, he instructed sharply 'Get my breathers over here Anakin!'

Aawen scurried to work, giving the needed medications, and applying a mask that Anakin had retrieved. At first his actions seemed to be working. The pain retreated, and she could breathe again, albeit with the mask.

Now she turned a wistful eye on her husband who knelt beside the head of her bed wrapping her arm with his and holding it to his chest.

'Can I see them again?' she asked once she was comfortable.

Jobal untangled Luke from his sister and handed him over to Padme, who set about searching every detail of her son. Having satisfied herself she handed him back, and did the same with Leia. 'They're beautiful, Ani. Perfect. I'm happy we did it,'

He pressed a kiss to her forehead for a long moment. 'I'm happy too. Thank you. But we're not doing it again.' The last was said sternly. She smiled at him through the mask to soothe his frayed emotions.

Their reprieve was short-lived. After the twins' next meal Padme couldn't breathe again. Dr Aawen gave more medications and changed her mask to a heavier one that attached to a ventilator. Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she continued to struggle. Nothing was helping. When he had done everything he could think of Dr Aawen stood back and gave her husband the bedside. The rest of the family surrounded her as best they could. Anakin searched the healer's mind, and found no other medical interventions, only prayers to his Sun God for his patient and her new family to have a miracle. Not know what was wrong made her illness impossible to fight externally with the force (not that he was a healer anyway), so he held her, and willed her his strength, but it was not enough. He could see her hands and lips turning blue.

'Love, fight this!!'

'I… can't…. take….. any…. more,' her reply was muffled by the mask, but he could hear.

'Padme…. Stay with me… Don't leave me…'

'I….. love…. you…. Ani,'

He felt like a bad recording was playing in his head. He used the Idiot's Array he thought he had. 'Remember Luke and Leia? Don't leave us….'

She was quiet at that, her eyes closed and the tears streamed down her cheeks. For a while it seemed she concentrated on lifting the weight from her chest by drawing on his strength for deeper breaths in time with the ventilator. Then through their bond Anakin felt Ohma-D'un land on her chest, and neither she nor the ventilator could move it. Her eyes flew open, the look of panic and defeat in them.

'Kiss me, Ani,' the desperate wish came through the force, there was no more breath to talk. She meant 'Kiss me goodbye,' and he could not deny her. He lifted off the useless mask. He'd saved Obiwan's life many times and the lives of countless colleagues, soldiers and civilians across the galaxy, but he failed to protect the women he loved. Shmi had only wanted to see him, now Padme wanted a kiss. He gave in to her wish, and her life-force departed before his lips left hers.

'Don't go,' he whispered as he broke the kiss, though he knew she was past hearing. He was crying, rocking her back and forth. Sobs joined the flow of tears from him, and the rest of her family, waking the babies. The plaintive wails that would never again be comforted by their mother were too much for him, and he began to weep in earnest. The resulting force tremor was felt by his twins, and they began to scream.

'Leave, Anakin. Get out of the house before you hurt somebody.'

He wasn't sure if it was his inner voice or Qui Gon's ghost he heard, but the speaker was right. He laid Padme's body gently against the pillows of their bed along with his last shred of self control, then stood from her side and ran from Varykino. He did not know how he reached the shore of the lake, but only paused to shed his boots. He dove into the cold waters, and struck out for a deserted shore. His trek did not comfort him. Every turn in the path, and every stroke of his swim was a reminder of their time together, and something he would never have or do again with her. The actual work of swimming helped a little, and he pushed himself as if in a race all the way to his destination.

Once there he flopped onto the beach and looked back at the estate from which he'd come. The rooms were all lit up. They were probably wondering where he was, but he was sure they did not want his company any more than he wanted theirs at present. He screamed in frustration to the stars. 'Why is this happening to us now?' he asked then recalled to himself that there was no more 'us' with her death. He screamed again, the trees and rocks behind him splintered the waves of the lake turning back on themselves away from his pulsing force. His saber was still clipped to his belt. Reaching for it he stood, threw it into the forest as hard as he could and ran after it. Once it was back in his hand he turned a circle of destruction around himself cutting everything in his path. The swathe revealed a few large boulders, and these he set about hacking at as hard as he could, splintering off small pieces with each blow until his arms were numb and his aching head felt empty. The heartsick feeling stayed put in his chest and stomach though, and it wasn't long until he remembered why it was there. He sank to the forest floor for a good cry.

When the tears eventually dried up, he wandered back to the beach, and surveyed the expanse of water. The journey back would not be easy, unless he intended to drown in the middle of the lake, and end the sick feeling in his chest that way. He contemplated it for a moment. She'd be waiting for him, he was sure, and they'd be together. And she'd denounce his cowardice in deserting the family she had just died to give him. He smiled to imagine her fury at him, and her insistence to her Gods that the Afterlife of her religion be rearranged to create a hell just for those such as him. Then he remembered that he would not see her like that again, arguing a cause, working the room with her body language and her eyes as much as her voice and a fresh wave of pain overtook him. He sat heavily as it pushed him over, but more tears would not come, so he took a cross-legged position and attempted to meditate.

Sometime in the night Paddy Accu pulled up to the shore in the family's gondola. Anakin was relieved, as this saved him getting himself back to the estate. He boarded in silence, and was taken whence he came.

Only the nursery was illuminated as they approached, but he could not face entering the house, so he went to the garage instead to finish servicing the Estate speeder he's started earlier. He would get this done before the twins had to be taken anywhere. He busied his hands, but the guilt assailed him at every turn.

'I should have snuck off from the front more often, he chided himself. I'd have noticed her pregnancy sooner..... And done what about it, exactly? I would not have asked to terminate it. I dreamt of her death again, and convinced myself it was only a dream.... I failed to take action. Not that there had been time for anything after the last dream. There was before..... Sidious saw the truth, and used my fears to manipulate me. I wish I'd turned on the Jedi to save her..... though Sidious might have killed her anyway.... Why did I get her pregnant? I know when that happened. I knew the likely result of our carelessness, but with the war and the unpredictable separations I let her reassurances lull my protests, and we made love several times, damn the consequences. I'd wanted her to get pregnant too. A baby would serve as a talisman against other suitors, and alleviate her loneliness for me and her fears of losing me to death. And she'd finally let me resign. I never thought something like this could happen in the Republic....I should have resigned sooner, spent more time with her here. The Council and the senate could have managed...... But she would have worried herself sick about the process if I hadn't stayed......'

Round and round his regrets chased themselves in his head. With dawn he deserted the garage for the gates of the property. They too needed service, as did the seldom-used mechanisms for moving bigger boats on the docks. It was nearly the middle of the Naboo day cycle when he was done outside, and since he'd been in the kitchen all week, and C3PO, and R2D2 were well oiled before they left Theed he had nothing more to fix. He'd have to deal with the emotions full tilt now....


	6. Chapter 6

HONEYMOON DELIVERY 3

In the predawn dark of Coruscant Obi-Wan Kenobi was awake. He'd not been waking at this hour since Knighting his Padawan. Anakin's fitful sleep was one of the few things he did NOT miss. Something was disturbing him; he just could not identify what. The force was restless, and a return to sleep was out of the question.

Then Master Yoda summoned him.

The Grand Master was in his quarters sitting on his meditation mat. His ears trembled, his eyes were screwed tight and his whole body seemed to shake. 'In pain Anakin is, as when joined the force his mother did.'

Alarm washed over Obi-Wan. 'Padme? The twins?'

Yoda shook his head, unsure of their fates. 'Spoke to me he did when first returned to Coruscant. Visions of death plagued him, though whose say he did not. Hers, suspect I do. To him you must go. Ask he will not, but help he needs.'

When Obi-Wan arrived at Varykino hours later Tekla admitted him. There was sorrow in the housekeeper's eyes, but it was mixed with trepidation. She showed him to the dining area where the Naberries had gathered, and quickly, silently bowed out. The family just stared at him. He bowed to greet them, and noted with relief the basinet in the corner of the room and the two strong force signatures emanating from it. His Padawan was close, but seemed heavily shielded.

'Where is Anakin?'

'In the kitchens we think. We were about to try and send for you. He won't come into the house. He hasn't spoken to anyone or even seen the twins since…..' Jobal trailed off, and Obi-Wan nodded his understanding and left them. He had been unsure how to deal with Shmi's death. The War had come immediately after, and Anakin had seemed changed, but coping so he had not pressed the matter. The death of the love of his life was more within his ken. He and Siri had never acted on their feelings, never formed the day to day bonds of marriage. The closest thing they'd had to children were their Padawans, whom they had worried over together as he supposed parents would over teenagers, especially because the boys had not gotten along. He would be able to understand some of Anakin's latest anguish, but he and Siri had taken the other choice. They'd remained Jedi. Anakin had resigned the order for his love, and now this.

He found Anakin sat on the floor at the back of the kitchen in the beginnings of a meditative pose, but there was no peace about him. His body was bent over his legs, elbows on the floor and face in his hands, weeping. Clinking and clattering could be heard throughout the room, ebbing and flowing with his sobs. Obiwan's eyes widened as every loose item in the room danced from the reverberations of the force rolling off the younger man. No wonder he wouldn't go inside. Obi-Wan squatted in front of his friend, and held his shoulders.

'Anakin,' the younger man looked up at him, mouth open but wordless as the tears continued to flow. 'Come,' he commanded gently, stood him up and steered him out to the furthest section of the gardens.

'It's my fault Master.' he stated and proceeded to utter aloud the circuit of thoughts that had reverberated in his head through the night. 'I'd have killed anyone who endangered her life. But I can't kill myself and leave the twins fatherless. I can't hurt them, I love them and this is not their fault.' He continued bitterly. 'The force is punishing my desertion of the Order. It is jealous, fickle and evil, this force we serve. It took Padme to punish me. I may as well have joined the Sith!! She'd hate me, but she'd be alive!!' He screamed his anger at the force then, throwing his head back and shouting into the atmosphere again and again. Obiwan felt the tension rising, and now watched as the boulders that made up the garden's boundary floated around them then shattered into rubble…. ObiWan steeled himself for the coming force storm…….

Suddenly Anakin stopped. His head came down and tilted as he concentrated on something external to his grief. He clenched his fists, unclenched them and took a cleansing breath, then a second one. 'Leia,' he explained, and jogged quickly back towards the house.

The Naberries had come onto the verandah when the Jedi left the kitchen, but Kenobi had waved them off and kept walking. They watched as the boulders danced and shattered. The experience was terrifying. The news clips from the war hadn't captured how destructive Anakin could be. They'd objected to him before on typical grounds, but this was different, and visceral. Though bearly audible from the veranda the upheaval woke the twins. Luke quieted a little once he was picked up, but Leia set to an inconsolable wailing. As if on cue the Jedi had come trotting up the garden path. Arriving on the verandah Anakin held out his right arm.

'Give her to me.'

Grandmother Ryoo hesitated.

'I'll calm her. Give her to me!'

Behind Anakin ObiWan caught Ryoo Thule's eye and nodded, and Leia was transferred to her Father's arms.  
The pitch of her protest diminished. Anakin put her over his shoulder and cradled her there, murmuring 'I'm sorry, young one.' He began to sing in haunting, clanging tones that seemed to belong best in the bowels of a moving spaceship while strolling the verhanda. Instead of his native Huttese, the words were from an almost extinct Outer Rim tongue, the language of Shmi's enslaved people. Obiwan recognized it as the tune he had heard in the Naberrie garden in Theed. It had probably been sung to Anakin as a baby by Shmi. Once Leia was asleep he settled onto his meditation stool, and still singing, reached towards Jobal for Luke, who gurgled against his father's chest and finally slept as well.

Obi-Wan was shocked. Anakin in a rage took days of careful handling to resolve at the best of times. The twins had settled their father in minutes.

* * *

Someone was trying to wake Anakin. That someone did not care that he'd been without sleep for most of the last three days. He groaned, and tried to roll away from them, only to realize he was on the couch in the nursery, limiting his escape.

'Master Anakin. I have been sent for you. It appears you are needed in the in the dining area.' C3PO toddled back the way he came, and Anakin wondered if his in laws were afraid of him now. His droid and Master seemed to have become shields of a sort, being sent to feed and wake him, instead of the Naberries themselves. He could understand after the display they'd witnessed. Wondering what they wanted of him, he used the force to sense the dining area. The family was gathered around the table and their Holy man stood just inside the door. Two less familiar signatures sat in one corner. Legal Advisors, he concluded to himself.

When he joined them Obiwan stood behind an empty chair that was apparently meant for him. He'd been avoiding this meeting, but it had to be done.

'Force, this is going to hurt,' he thought to Obiwan as he took his seat facing the table's other occupants.

'Yes, but I am here, my old Padawan,'

'There are several considerations in these circumstances, in addition to the usual traditions and procedures to be followed,' the senior attorney began once Anakin had nodded to him.

Ryoo Thule had come to Varykino to visit her newest great grand children, but as the eldest living female relative she would carry out the rites of the dead for Padme, supervising the body's removal to Island Temple, where it would be further prepared for burial. The obligatory State Funeral would be held in Theed. Prayers at the temple, followed by a public procession from there to the Memorial Burial Grounds where royalty, senatorial representatives, and other prominent civilian public figures were usually interred. The Naberries did not have a mausoleum in that cemetery, so the lawyers set out a datapad of designs for individual and family crypts for them to choose from, based on Memorial burial ground specifications.

'She's not staying there,' Anakin interjected and waved the datapad back into the Lawyer's hands. To this point he had consented to all of the pre-laid plans and traditions with nodding or silence.

'Why not?' Sola queried, 'It's an honor she earned!and her People will want to visit,' Sola countered.

'They can visit her memorial. She didn't want to be there,'

'You lived with my sister for a month! What would you know of what she wanted?'

'Everything,'

Ruwee tried to pacify the situation. 'Anakin, most couples don't discuss death matters for years. How can you be sure what Padme's wishes were?'

'We've dealt with death together several times, even as children. She helped me bury my mother. Having a plan helped soothe some of her worries for me….' He stopped short and ran his hands over his face. The rescue of his pyre-ashes from the Order and her disposal of them on Naboo were detailed, including written fail-safes should Obiwan and Yoda resist her requests. He hadn't seriously planned how he would convince her family of anything, he'd been so unwilling to contemplate losing her.

'Well, there's the family plot in Theed…'

'No.' Anakin cut Sola off.

'She wanted to be up in the Lake Country,'

Looking to their Holyman Jobal hazarded a suggestion. 'I'm sure Island Temple has space…'

'No,'

Before he could explain Sola spoke again. 'Burial on property …..'

'Not that either,'

'Then WHAT Anakin? You're not going to turn my sister into some kind of bonfire zealot!' Sola was outraged, though Anakin couldn't fathom why.

'Padme was deeply devout. She practiced the teachings of Island Temple's Sect at all times, not just feast days and weddings. She wanted prayers and a natrual burial or cremation, not imprisonment in some glorified crypt. Any resemblance to Jedi tradition is coincidental.'

With the ceremonies finalized the next order of business was the release of information to the press. Dr Kek's discretion was admirable, but some one else in his office could pass his notes to the galactic press or one of the reporters who'd been snooping through the nearby villages trying to get the first holos of 'Youngling Skywalker' would stumble onto the truth. Speculation would run rife, and whatever was printed would likely be much worse than the truth. The official birth and death announcements were constructed to run together.

Anakin Skywalker announces the birth of his son Luke Skywalker at 18.36 and his daughter Leia Amidala Skywalker at 18.48 to him and his wife 16:6:26 in the Lake District on Naboo.

Our family's joy at their safe arrival is without measure.

The death is announced of Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker, beloved wife, mother and daughter, 16:6:26, of respiratory complications of childbirth.

Born in Deeja Peak in 11BrS, she was educated privately and in the Junior Legislator Programme, elected Princess of Theed 2-3, Queen of Naboo 3-11, and designated Senator of the Chomell Sector 13(0BG).

She is survived by her husband Anakin, their children Luke and Leia, her parents Ruwee and Jobal, sister Sola, brother-in-law Darred, nieces Pooja and Ryoo and grand-mother Ryoo Thule.

Temple Prayers and Life Celebration to be held in Theed on the 16:6:32 at 16.00 hours, procession to Memorial Burial Grounds and unveiling of Memorial to follow immediately after.

Private Family Farewell at Island Temple in the Lake District and interment with nature 16:6:33.

We are eternal. Death: yet the Force.

Joriann Salsey was the fastest rising society columnist on Coruscant. She'd had a busy, lucrative year, thanks to a certain former slave/ people's hero turned Jedi turned Clone War hero gone renegade now high society husband about to become nobility father. Skywalker had been very kind, her readers and viewers had lapped it all up and were rabid for more. That was her reason for being in this backwater now. The first holos of the Amidala-Skywalker brat could set her pet for retirement.  
She'd been courting Nandi for weeks on a tip that the woman was an employee at the Naberrie estate, but had been unable to get a scrap of useful information from her. And in the last two days her source had disappeared. She was just considering retracing her steps and finding another source when a weary, bleary-eyed Nandi stumbled up to the counter of the roadside diner where she was sitting. The woman ordered two stiff drinks despite the early hour, and downed them in quick succession. She was near falling over by this point, and Joriann offered her a caff, and a kind ear.

'Haven't seen you in a while…..'

'Been rough at work,' Nandi stated, and tears began to trickle down the young woman's face.

'Did you get fired?'

'No, it's just been rough. Better make the most of my half-day off.' She gave a watery smile to her cup and rose.

'Where're you going?'

'Hug my husband, and kiss my child, while I still can,' was her reply and she tottered off towards the village crèche where her son spent her work-days.

Joriann knew something was very wrong. She was about to follow Nandi to get details, but was distracted by a pair of conspicuously clad men who hurried up to the diner, which doubled as a communications centre for the village.

'We've got an urgent press release for all the Naboo and Coruscanti companies, as well any other major Galactic players on your list,' the younger of the two informed the proprietor in a self important tone.

'Send it off to the Palace and Senate in Theed, the Galactic Senate, and his family on Tatooine first, that's protocol,' his Senior reminded reprovingly, taking a seat at the counter.

'And the Jedi Temple then?'

The older man looked derisively at his companion. 'Why? They have in-house representation, or didn't you notice General Kenobi?'

'Wasn't he was there for moral support?'

A snort was the older man's only response.

'Those transmissions are gonna cost you,' the proprietor said, handing over a battered datapad with the estimate.

'Acceptable fees. The Monarchy ensures you are well compensated in this matter,' and the Senior handed over the credits.

Joriann had sauntered over to the pair by now. She flashed her Press card under their noses, then grabbed the younger man's datapad. She read the top.

'Twins!! Cute, but rather arrogant of Skywalker to not include the Senator's name in the birth announcement, don't you think?' she mumbled aloud. Reading on she realized why he'd done it that way.  
It would only be about ten minutes lead time, but she'd still get credit! She flipped out her datapad, and direct-linked her office immediately with the headline 'Tragedy on Naboo'.


	7. Chapter 7

THEED AT SUNSET

To the gratitude, amazement and emotional disquiet of the family the State Funeral happened almost automatically. There was a whole office in Theed Palace dedicated to this sort of thing, and once the announcement came they took swift action. Amidala's husband found himself and the Naberries in the eye of a hurricane of activity, with an occasional hushed update or query being their only disturbance. Most morbid was the realization that on taking public office eulogies were written and memorials designed, and everything kept up to date. Naboo's Monarchy was ready to bury their statesmen and women at a moments notice. With the assassination attempts they had even constructed Padme's memorial years before. Her husband only nodded his approval and the stone fountain was rolled away to its designated spot in the memorial grounds. The requisite dignitaries were invited and speakers arranged. The Lars were even transported from Tatooine.

The day came as any other, no pouring protests from the Theed weather. The Temple was quiet. Family and dignitaries gathered and sat inside, while the open casket remained in the Antechamber. Padme's Grand-Mother had adorned her hair with her favorite flowers, dressed her in a beautiful violet-blue gown, and clasped her hands over her recently-delivered belly.

When all were seated the Holyman gave his incantations, invoked the Gods' protection for her in the Afterlife, and for her family in this one. Blessings completed he began a low song of praise for the Senator's life, and led the silent mourners out of the temple. The Naboo sun hung low in the sky by this time. The citizens of Theed were on the streets again to honor their Queen. Many of them were there at her wedding. Padme's handmaidens served as pall bearers now, and exited the temple walking alongside her casket. A black and grey wagon hitched to Gualaars waited at the foot of the temple steps, and the casket was placed on it. The Holyman took the lead. Queen Apailana, Boss Naas, the Prince of Theed, Mon Mothma, Bail Organa and other senatorial representatives took their places, then the procession waited.

A palpable hush fell over the crowd as Anakin descended the temple steps and stood immediately behind the wagon. He looked around at them, and down the cobbled street that appeared so bright a month ago, but now seemed to stretch for a grey eternity. He saw her face in the casket, framed by her loose hair, eyes closed as if in sleep, and the sick, dizzy feeling came back to him, as his eyes again blurred with tears.

'I can't do this alone Master. If I have them maybe...' he sent through their bond.

Obiwan had the 'joy' of marking Siri Tachi's passing in private, with his friends Anakin and Padme as the only witnesses to his grief. His Padawan's pain was on display for the Galaxy. He stopped Sola loading the twins into the Monarchy Speeder that had been provided. 'Their Father wants them.'

Ryoo Thule looked to where Anakin stood, with his shoulders and chest heaving slightly with tears he was fighting to swallow. 'It's a long way for little ones, and he didn't bring their harness, but they are clean and fed. Perhaps he can keep them asleep?' She eyed Obiwan pointedly, as Sola handed over one infant, and then picked up the second.  
Once Leia was settled on her shoulder-perch, and Luke in his arm-crook, and Ruwee and Jobal stood on either side of Anakin, Obiwan fell back to walk with the dignitaries and be seen as a representative of the Jedi Council.  
The Gualaars moved down the street then, past the palace, and on to the Memorial Burial Grounds, an extended version of the route the couple had taken on their wedding day. The crowd along the street was quiet with shock. There was occasional murmuring and sobbing. They stared at Anakin and the twins with a mixture of horror and pity. When his gaze roamed among them, few dared meet his eyes.

At the Memorial grounds Anakin returned the twins to Ryoo Thule and dutifully braved the podium. The speakers recounted the late Senator's achievements. Boss Naas spoke of their first meeting while she was Queen and the historical treaty between Naboo's sentient species that resulted in repulsion of the Trade Federation invasion. Chancellor Elect Bail Organa spoke of their friendship, and her passionate presentation of the Petition of 2000 that began the unraveling of Palpatine's political stranglehold on the senate.  
Her Memorial was revealed after the speeches. A circular stone fountain, with vines and her favorite flowers planted at the base, a metal plaque with her name and achievements imbedded at the foot of it.

Then it was Anakin's turn to respond.

'To many sentients my wife appeared a driven career politician. She was a noble servant of this Galaxy. She loved her Family and her People and her Planet. She dreamed of love and freedom for every family, and dedicated her life to that achieving that goal through a Democratic Galactic Republic. My wife was indeed driven by this dream. I am privileged that she chose to share her journey with me, that I was allowed to share her with you. The Naberrie Family and I thank you for your presence in this time and your support as we continue Padme Amidala's legacy.'

From the Memorial Grounds Padme was taken back to Island Temple. The next morning the family rose with the dawn to complete what had been started the day before. Sectarian Prayers were incanted as they walked from the Antechamber to the cremation pyre, following the body and the temple attendants who carried it. The fire was lit by Anakin and Ryoo Thule. When the burning was over they collected the ashes, and buried them in Padme's favorite mountain meadow.

'Beloved daughter, you brightened our lives, and left us so soon. We miss you,' Ruwee said as they took turns filling the small hole with hand-fulls of soil.

'Angel, I have loved you forever, even before we met. You gave me a home. I will honor my promise to our family, my love, for as long as I am distinct in the Force.'

Later that day Obiwan volunteered to take Owen and Beru back to Tatooine. The Naberries had urgent matters to discuss. Left alone with them at last, Anakin explained to his in-laws what was to happen next.

'I am the most powerful force-sensitive in the Galaxy, and I exepct my children will, natrually, in time, replace me in this. Jedi and Sith will attempt to lure them. I know it's traditional for Naboo not to train force sensitive children, but if they are not trained the twins will be vulnerable to those who would use or harm them.'

'Why are you telling us this now?' Ruwee asked, looking at the sleeping week-old infants beside him. The issues all seemed so far in the future.

'This is a matter for right now Mr. Naberrie. The Jedi take children into temple as infants. When a potential initiate is encountered in the field, eligibility is verified with a blood test, and an offer of Jedi training made. It is up to the family to accept or refuse the offer. If accepted the "Finder" takes custody and begins the training process immediately, and the initiate is handed over when the Knight returns to temple. A second offer is seldom made. Luke and Leia already exhibit significant force potential. Obi-Wan will make offers for both of them when he returns from Tatooine. It would be remiss of him not to do so.'

Horror dawned on the faces of his in-laws. How could the Jedi take children so young away?

Anakin's lips quirked at the corners bitterly as he continued to explain. 'They prefer their initiates unattached. I am proof that infancy is the only time to ensure that, but I do not agree with the practice. It produces Knights who are unable to relate to the lives of the beings they are supposed to serve. I am going to refuse their offers. Padme and I agreed I would train our children until they are old enough to express interest in joining the Jedi Order, or not. I do not intend to force any way of life onto them, or deny them their options.'

'You certainly have our full support in keeping our grand-children with the family Anakin,' Ruwee told him. 'We will help in any way we can.'

As predicted Obi-Wan made his offer the next morning as they were finishing breakfast.

In response Anakin stood and bowed respectfully. 'We are in mourning Master Kenobi, and unable to properly consider your offer at this time.'

Obi-Wan mirrored Anakin's stance, bowed in response, then smirked.

'Well. I'm glad that's over with. I don't expect the Council will bother you with another offer for some time.'

'I did learn a little between all those droning speeches, Master,'

'And I thought you weren't paying any attention. May the force be with you, Brother. I am recalled to Coruscant.' Obiwan bowed again in farewell to Anakin.

In response Anakin walked over to him and pulled him in for a rough hug. 'May the force be with you too, Master.'


	8. Chapter 8

BABYLAND

Once Master Kenobi departed the family meeting continued.

'Anakin, since you're not returning to Temple, what now?'

He shrugged. 'The twins could occupy me completely for some time, and we hadn't planned on me earning so soon….. but we'll be alright. Designing and building personal vehicles and droids can bring in good credits. I used to race….''

'That's too dangerous for a single father! Besides Padme's pension is yours, and the children's needs and education will be paid for. You don't have to work.'

Anakin only looked confused. After a lifetime of working for room and board he had been looking forward to fair compensation for his talents. Being paid as a surviving spouse was beyond his grasp.

'Independent teams make good credits, but I won't be able to follow the circuit…'

'No rush,' Ruwee told him with an understanding smile. 'There are no loans or wagers on Varykino, and the staff's pay-account is already replenished for the year.'

Taking his father-in-law's advice came a lot easier than Anakin anticipated. Varykino was not the Jedi Temple Crèche where he'd been assigned in times past. There he'd been responsible for an afternoon at a time, and while he had enjoyed the duties, there had been an end to them.

This was 26 hours per cycle, five days per week, and everyone else got to throw their hands up and walk away when they'd had enough. He wanted to do that too sometimes. The twins had inherited the fondness for food his Mother and Master had always teased him about, and a persistent lack of respect for night as a time for sleep. Mercifully, isolated as they were from other children, they hadn't been sick often. Always he wondered how it could have been with Padme. How she would have come hurrying through the apartment doors on Coruscant between sessions to visit or feed them, what she would have thought of their antics, how they would have looked in her arms.

Dreams of the life they may have had reduced him to tears sometimes, but now the code he'd lived by re-exerted itself.  
Do not look back or regret.  
Fortunately the needs of the twins were pressing enough to stop him taking these moods for long.

Nandi and Grandmother Ryoo were the mainstay of his help, but when unexpected manifestations of their force abilities came into play, he was on his own. Master Thracia was light years away. He could have commed her, but pride stopped him doing so at first. How had Shmi managed? Perhaps it had been easier as there was one of him. The twins fed off each other, taught each other and teamed up against their carers. He turned to the games he'd learned for the temple younglings to direct and encourage their skills.

Before he realised six months had gone by, and he'd just put the twins down for an afternoon nap when a shift in the force caught his attention. There was a Jedi headed his way.

He expected to hear from them, but the familiarity of the force signature surprised him. Why the task had been given to Tru Veld? Was the Council unaware of the ugly break-up that ended their friendship?

When he was escorted onto the verandah by Nandi it became clear that the Teevan was recently knighted. The padawan braid was missing, but he hadn't yet grown enough hair for it to touch his shoulders. He bowed to the appropriate depth and addressed his ex-friend by Order rank.

'Master Skywalker,'

Nandi, consummate servant, placed the mobile stool in the doorway by the time Anakin returned the greeting. He brought the seat onto the verandah with the force and gestured for Tru to take it.

'You completed trials.'

'Yes, Master,' Tru answered.

'Knight Veld, we were year-mates. Call me Skywalker if Anakin has become too difficult to pronounce,'

'I see you are as direct as ever,' was Tru's placid reply to Anakin's snap.

There was a pause then and a sigh. 'Why did you come here Tru?'

'The Council sent me.'

'You could have informed them of the way things ended.'

'I'm sure they know we did not part as friends. They're short staffed. There was no one else to send.'

Tru looked out over the lake, absorbing the peace of their surroundings. Finally he spoke again, dropping his mental shields a fraction and allowing his former friend some access to his feelings.

'I needed to come. Years ago two of my friends had an ongoing disagreement. Instead of doing as the code teaches and mediating we padawans took sides, and a clash of personalities became a full fledged rivalry. Darra was joined to the force in the crossfire between you and Ferus. At the time it was easy to blame you for what happened, but we were all guilty for letting the situation get out of hand in the first place. I learned. Allowing disagreements to fester is a dangerous practice that I will not continue.'

Anakin was shocked. He had accepted the loss of Tru's friendship as punishment for his role their year-mate's death. He was physically absent when it happened, but his prideful, jealous, decision to keep silent about Ferus's inadequate repair of Tru's light-saber placed his colleagues in mortal danger. Darra died and Ferus resigned.

'I'm sorry for what happened, Tru. We all paid for that mess on Korriban.'

Tru nodded, and for a while silence settled over the men again.

'Why'd you go to Ferus with the damaged saber instead of me?'

A new understanding of the Chosen One came for Tru, and with it a sudden demystification of much of Anakin's behavior during their training. His powerful friend was proud and insecure, and had been hurt enough by the percieved slight to bring it up now, years later, on the threshold of reconciliation.

'You were so angry that night. And you were already in trouble with the Masters. Imagine if you'd been caught doing that kind of repair during the mission. Ferus was immune to Masters by then, so I asked him.'

The whole episode was tragically ridiculous in hind sight. Like so many missions before the Clone Wars it was a series of misdirections from Sidious aimed at preoccupying and weakening the Jedi Order. It worked. Skilled Jedi were killed, or went missing in action. Others became disgusted with Council policy and left or were lured into the Dark.  
Trust eroded between those who remained, and the Chosen One had been systematically isolated by both the Jedi and Sith.

They thought to cure him of attachment, strengthen his devotion to their causes with solitude and glean the benefits of his loyalty in the coming duel.

Instead of what his manipulators wanted, Anakin was (inconveniently) poised on his own verandah in Naboo's Lake District, in sole control of his life and Force-Strong dynasty. But imperial ambitions were foreign to Anakin outside the well being of his family and the greater good of society. His distaste for the current political system, and his willingness to play enforcer were well known.

The Council expected Anakin to become a Martyr for the Galaxy. Tru snickered to himself at how little the Council as a body understood its Knights as individuals.

'How are things at the Temple anyway?'

'Quiet. Tense. Most of us are on mop-ups on the Outer Rim Separatist Territories. After you and Master Kenobi decimated the resistance in the Senate Master Windu went up there to oversee the provisional elections. If the senators thought your resignation meant they were back to business as usual one look at that Korun's face was enough to set them straight. It was mostly peaceful too, except someone tried shooting Organa's Narglatch out of the sky as he was flying home alone one night. Once Organa stopped flying unprotected, they brought a Palpatine fanatic to one of his campaign speeches covered in thermal detonators. Bail's not the beaurocracy's type of leader,'

Anakin thought of his wife's friend. Incorruptible was the term that came to mind. He was so far from reproach on any side that his win would certainly affect the way the crime syndicates conducted business.

Bail would never openly investigate the more powerful organizations, but he would not allow their influence to expand if he could help it. Anakin nodded his assent to Tru's assessment, and the Teevan continued his narrative.

'Now that Organa's in office Mace is back in temple. The poor younglings have been off his kind of discipline for years with the war on. None of them dare defy him or verbally spar with him. I feel that he misses you.' Anakin's teenaged insolence would have grayed Mace if the Grand Master's Deputy had not been already bald. Tru laughed at the smirk his friend gave him, and continued speaking in a more serious tone.

'There is another reason for my visit,' he looked over to the enclosed play area that had been built on the verandah, where the twins had started to stir. 'The High Council has instructed me to make offers of Jedi training for the twin children of widower Anakin Skywalker of the Lake District of Naboo. This offer entails testing them for midichlorian counts, and acceptance or rejection of the offer by Master Skywalker.'

'They're up right on time,'

Luke and Leia were now sitting up, and had gone after their favorite toys. To encourage their abilities the brightly coloured stuffed items had been placed onto a table in sight of the enclosure while they slept. It had not taken long for them to figure out they could retrieve the toys themselves by knocking or pulling them down into the pen with the force. Tru watched as they did it, and could easily detect their individual efforts.

'You don't need a blood test Tru.'

'I don't, but what do I tell the Council?'

'That Master Skywalker will not have his younglings traumatized unnecessarily.'

Tru nodded. 'I'll tell them what I felt. What about their offer of training?'

'I'm refusing it.'

Tru was perplexed by the dichotomy between Anakin's actions and words but nodded anyway. 'They're gonna have to find better ways to deal with these cases.'

'What do you mean?'

'There's been a mini exodus since you left, and by our standards, an epidemic of marriages. This is going to come up again. It was good to see you Anakin, but I'm due back on Coruscant by morning.'

'May the force be with you Tru. You are welcome at Varykino anytime.'

'May the force be with you, Anakin.'


	9. Chapter 9

IN THE CHANCELLOR'S SERVICE

Tru's visit triggered an unexpected restlessness in Anakin. Suddenly he remembered what it was like to interact with peers. His trips to Theed became more frequent, and started to include the Palace's hangar, space ports and mechanic's shops, where he met Dialo. Anakin supposed that the Human/ Teevan part alien reminded him of Tru, and that was one reason for tolerating him. The other reason was Dialo's profession. He owned a Parts Shop. Something like Wattoo's for variety, except the parts here were mostly new and genuine. Dialo was also retired Naboo Royal Navy. Within a month Anakin was frequenting the shop. In two he was giving a hand with the more difficult repairs and custom jobs. The third month he took home an independent job Dialo couldn't handle.

Delivering the completed order in Theed held the advantage of piloting the craft there for a 'final test' of sorts. The twins were not with him, so he made the run fast and thrilling, looping and twisting beyond the speed limits of the no-fly zone outside the capital. He planned to meet the clients at Dialo's to return their modified light freighter. As he alighted the craft he realized there was a trained force sensitive with them.

Dialo smiled, shook Anakin's hand warmly, and began introductions. When he got to the force sensitive, there was no need for such. No strength of shielding or dodgy cowl over civilian clothing could hide the bearing and stance of Ferus Olin from Anakin Skywalker. The friendly intro died on Dialo's lips as the sky-blue eyes turned icy and the easy, smiling mouth tightened to a sneer. Dialo suspected they might know each other. They were close in age, and both resigned from the Jedi order, but the tension between them was disappointing. Both men told Dialo that unconditional love for all beings was a core concept to the Jedi way of life, but thes two loathed each other.

Ferus took down his cowl, speaking without intro. 'Anakin,' the tone offered a deep neutrality that Dialo was unaccustomed to from the Ferus he knew.

Anakin had to breathe slowly and carefully so that his return 'Ferus,' was spoken smoothly, but with the broad, formalized Outer-Rim accent that his basic usually took on in Jedi Council meetings.

Dialo's attempts to lighten the mood failed, and the men parted comapny as soon as their respective transations were completed, Anakin for an audience with the Queen and Ferus for Bellassa.

When Anakin received the summons to Apailana's audience chamber she claimed she was doing 'homage rounds', checking in with her predecessors and their pensioned families out of traditional respect. As the audience began Anakin sensed deception from her.

'Your Majesty, tell me the real reason you invited me here. Dorme knows the twins have been cruising for a month, and babbling for two, and I'm sure she passed that information to you.'

Apailana pursed her lips but then nodded her assent. 'A walk in the Gardens then,' she said, signaling her handmaidens to remain behind. Once they were alone she began again. 'As a Jedi you dedicated your life to the service of the Galaxy, and we are grateful. The current thrust for a lasting peace would not have been possible without your years selfless service, and those of the late Senator as well. You have taken a new path, and your priorities are different, but there is a matter with which Chancellor Organa would be most pleased to have your assistance,'

'Why did the Chancellor not contact me directly?'

'The request is an official one, from the Senate's leader to a galactic Citizen. As Naboo is your current planet of residence, he contacted me with this missive to you.' She gave him a small card from the folds of her gowns.

'Greetings Citizen Skywalker.  
The Separatist Council has become amenable to treaty negotiations. I intend to host the sessions on Dantooine. Jedi will be providing security for the Senators as customary, but I prefer the advantages my own arrangements may provide. As my personal bodyguard and advisor you will be able to fully utilize your unique talents for the greater good of the Galaxy while maintaining the benefits of your Citizen status. The Separatist Leadership will doubtless find your presence inspiring. Please find compensation details attached. I look forward to your response without prejudice, my friend.'

For Anakin it was odd to think of Bail Organa, or any other politician as a friend. They had few intrests in common. Modified Narglatches, and before her death, Padme. But Anakin knew that failure of this peace process could eventually result in the sacrifice of his own children to the stalemated galactic conflict. Besides it would be good to work with Obi-Wan again, even if not exactly side by side.

He joined Bail on Alderaan to work out the details. The twins stayed with their grandparents in Theed.

Viceroy Nute Gunray was looking forward to the peace conference. The Republic Senate was finally ready to acknowledge their fault in the war, and the rightness of the Trade Federation's original claims. The Jedi had tired of waging war on so many fronts. Executing Palpatine and losing their poster boy had damaged their public image and hamstringed their options. Nute's starting position was not bad at all. He could allow the war to simmer indefinitely if he did not get what he wanted. So when Bail Organa strode into the negotiations flanked by Skywalker the Separatist leader was unamused. Anakin's long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and he was dressed in dark grey fatigues similar in style to the Alderaanian Royal Court Guards' uniform, but his light saber was easily visible on his left, as was the absence of the standard issue Guard's blaster on his right. He would be at every event the Chancellor attended.

Master Kenobi's first daily report confirmed the Chancellor's security arrangements to the Jedi High Council. The irony was not lost on them. A new Chancellor was in power, the Chosen One had resigned, but Anakin Skywalker held the same position of influence that he had in the previous administration. A free-lance, fully trained force-sensitive being that close to the seat of republic power made the High Council extremely nervous after recent experience, but intervening would make their internal bias open knowledge.  
General Kenobi pointed out that Citizen Skywalker had a family to feed. Alliances between households were a common sentient practice and Bail and Padme had been good friends. The Chancellor may have simply offered the young man a job. The arrangement held benefits for both men.  
The Council ordered Obi-Wan to keep close observance on his former Padawan's activities, and report daily on Skywalker, as well as the rest of the proceedings.

Nute took a practical approach. With Skywalker at the negotiations he could avenge himself of two enemies, one beyond the grave. He would strike a blow to the future of the Jedi order, and drive the reputedly unstable Skywalker to madness and destruction. Aurra Sing, a former Jedi initiate, long turned bounty-hunter was capable, and at large. He engaged her through her Hutt connections to kidnap the twins from Naboo. Whatever means she chose to dispose of them was her prerogative, as long they were NOT returned to their father intact.


	10. Chapter 10

RIVAL INTERVENTION

Anakin had been on Dantooine just over a week. Most of the delegates were asleep, and he was trying to join them, but the venture proved more fruitless than usual. He assumed his agitation was due to this being his first prolonged separation from the twins. He hologrammed the Naberries three or four times a day to reassure himself. At mid night-cycle the incessant beeping of his comlink roused him for an urgent message. Jobal appeared above the projector when it came on.

'Anakin, hope we didn't wake you?'

'Its fine Jobal. Why are you calling? Are the twins...?'

'They're good. Just went down for their afternoon nap. Someone called Ferus Olin came to the house today. Do you know him?'

'Yeess. What did he want?'

Surprised and worried by the hostility in her son-in-law's response, she continued. 'He asked that you be informed of his visit as soon as possible...'

Anakin was not sure what to think. He did not want that bite of sanctimonious poodoo near his family. Olin knew his presence would infuriate, yet he'd gone to the sanctum of the Naberries' home. Perhaps he wanted Anakin to lose his temper, hasten back to Theed and stand-up the Chancellor...  
But public humiliation of his rival was not in Ferus' nature. Watch, goad, then privately highlight every fault and mistake with quiet words and an insidious knowing smile was him. He never reported Anakin or revealed the weaknesses observed to anyone except Anakin himself. No. Ferus savored each victory for himself alone. Olin must be up to something else…..  
Suddenly the vague disquiet he'd suppressed for days ratcheted up to screaming. The visit was a warning! His family was in some kind of danger, but Ferus was unable to clearly identify the threat. And Anakin would take more than two days to get back to Naboo!

'Jobal. Something's not right. I'm going to have the Palace send over guards as a precaution. I'll be home as soon as possible.' Cursing himself for leaving them at all he woke Bail, took leave of him, borrowed Obiwan's star-fighter and disappeared into hyperspace in less than an hour.

Ferus Olin was having serious difficulty understanding himself. Weeks ago his last clients were pleased with his services and left Theed for their new lives in the Core. He had other business to attend to. Clients waiting on Coruscant, and Jaabiim with deadlines to meet and interplanetary trips pre-paid. He'd lost that business and had to compensate the clients. Back home on Bellassa Trever was restarting school. Legal guardian Ferus had tutor-meetings to attend and permission slips to sign.

He had not thought much of the will of the ever fickle force since his resignation from the Jedi Order. Knowledge of Anakin's role in Darra's death only deepened Ferus' guilt. He determined to leave his old life behind him completely. Seeing Skywalker had led him to use his old training and set his rusty senses on edge.

Something whispered to him to stay on Naboo. For a week he haunted the senate steps, markets, spaceports. He feigned a tourist's interest in the Historical Sites and trendy haunts but to no avail. After each fruitless excursion he sat in his pilot's chair and lifted his hands over the controls, but a tingling alarm he recognized as the living force spread from the centre of his being to his finger tips. The sharp buzz gained strength as he neared the knobs, as if he might be burned if he dared to touch them.

He attempted to contact Anakin. Skywalker's legendary force connection would have detected whatever had disturbed Ferus. Olin was reluctant to stomach Anakin's gloating, but it would be worth it to find out what was wrong, and get back to his life. His force-search came up relatively empty, but that was no surprise. Anakin's shields and cloaking dropped firmly into place the moment they met in Theed.

He sought out Senator Amidala's family instead. When he arrived at the Naberries' Theed home he sensed immediately that Anakin's children were present, but the man himself was not. Rumors that the 'Hero with no Fear' had left retirement for the galactic peace negotiations were apparently true. Anakin was beyond Ferus' reach, but Olin felt his disquiet recede as he gazed into the home. It seemed unlikely that the cruisers being cooed over by two school-aged younglings could have upset him so. But something pertaining to them had. He knocked on the home's entrance, and addressed himself to Jobal.

'I've done my duty, Force,' he growled to himself and his invisible companion when he finished speaking, and made his way back to the spaceport.

Ensconced in his ship, Ferus discovered that the inexplicable barrier between himself and his ship's controls was still there. He could have simply reached through it and left, but he had already missed his deadlines. Once he sensed Anakin's return he'd go home, whatever the opinion of the sithing force. Skywalker could handle himself.

Ferus opted to pass the time in rediscovery of meditation and more introspection than he'd done since his move to Bellassa. He found he still slipped easily into his trances, his body recalled the Katas, and his long-unused lightsabre remembered his grip.

000000000000000000000

Aurra Sing slipped casually into the Naberries' gardens just after dark. She had been watching the property for days now. A disguised Jedi had come and gone one and a half cycles ago when she first arrived, and if she didn't move now she might have much worse to deal with. She would take the twins without alerting anyone else in the house giving her perhaps two standard hours to leave the System before their absence was noted. If she had to fight alarms would sound, and she might be followed. Of course she could kill the children in their beds and make a run for it, but Anakin Skywalker was not a man to have on your exhaust trail for revenge, no matter how high the payoff. Instead she planned to sell them to her Hutt partners. She'd make a tidy profit three times over and disappear, before the irate father came in search of his offspring and the culprits behind their disappearance. When the signatures inside indicated the occupants were asleep she somersaulted onto the roof of the dwelling, and crouched over the window closest to the twins' distinctive presences.

She reached for the lentil to swing inside, but the sound of an igniting lightsabre caught her attention. The Jedi she had seen before was on the roof beside her. She retrieved her own saber and ignited it just in time to meet his blade. Ferus had not dueled in years, and found himself driven back to the edge of the roof with a series of aggressive strikes and feints at his upper body that he could barely defend. If he fell off the roof it would be over. She'd never give him ground, she'd swing into the house and Skywalker's children would be at her mercy. He somersaulted over her, so that he was between her and access to the twins, and the duel resumed. Below them the babies had started crying, and the household was coming to life. Roused by the sounds of the fight Gregar Typho recognized the hum-crackle and smell of clashing light sabers outside the twins' room. He raised the alarm, and aimed his blaster at the window, while the grandparents took the children deeper into the home.

Sing knew she'd lost element of surprise. She could sense other beings surrounding the property. If she could kill the Jedi now the humans inside could not keep her from her prizes. Making her bounty was still possible. Ducking to avoid his blade again, she swept his legs from under him with one of hers, intending to strike his exposed torso once he landed. Instead he slid down the roof away from her, hung on the lintel and swung into the house. Gregar Typho shot several blaster bolts that Ferus had to block and dodge before he ripped the blaster from the Security Chief's hands. 'I'm a friend,' he growled at the man, and turned his attention back to the window he was sure Sing was about to follow him through. He stretched out with the force, and was puzzled to locate her near the edge of the garden's radius, moving away from them. A moment later the crushing blast of Anakin's fury assaulted Ferus' force sense. The Chosen One was back in system. Escape was Sing's only option now, but Ferus was not going to give it if he could help.

He returned the blaster. 'Keep watch, Captain. Anakin will be here soon. I've got to catch her before she gets off planet…..' Ferus disappeared the way he had come.

Sing got to Theed's spaceport hangar before he caught up with her. He planned to continue their duel, but she had other ideas. She shot at him with her blasters, so he was forced to defend the shots while she backed closer to her ship. Again Ferus cursed his years of complacency. He was unable to down her with his deflections. He barely managed not to get shot. She'd opened her ramp and started to ascend it. Sparks showered down and the smell of the fried electrical systems filled the air as some of the deflected bolts hit the ship, then finally one of the bolts hit her. She gasped in pain and fell on the ramp. Ferus cautiously approached to secure his quarry. Overhead the familiar keen of a Kuat Systems starfighter engine filled the landing pad. When the ship landed its occupant jumped out before the cockpit had fully opened, but froze mid-stride in his run towards Theed's suburbs at his rival's call. Ferus was pointing a blaster at a woman, while keeping carefully out of the range that would allow her to force-push him anywhere.

'Aurra Sing,' Anakin growled in recognition.

'She never got inside,' Ferus reassured him.

'I know,' he responsed, as he mentally checked his children for the 20th time in as many minutes. He spoke into his comlink. 'We've got her at the Main spaceport, Gregar. Come make the arrest. I've got everything you'll need.'

'Right away sir,'

'Who hired you, Sing?' Anakin's voice was deceptively gentle, but with a mental caress that made Aurra's eyes snap angrily to his.

'It was a job, like any other,' and she reinforced her shields.

'Tell me Aurra, and I'll convince my friend here to take his eyes off you long enough….'

'So you can follow me in that fighter and shoot me down? I know you Skywalker. Palpatine loved you for a reason.'

She hit the right nerve, and Anakin spent the next minutes fighting within himself for emotional control instead of pressing the interrogation. Enough time that Naboo Security forces to arrived and took custody of her, using the special binders Obiwan always kept in his ship.

Information had its own value. Aurra proved this many times over the years. Now she bartered it for her safety. While she remained in Naboo's prison system as a witness Skywalker would leave her alive. She kept recordings of her communications with the Viceroy. They didn't use names or specifics but the topic of discussion was inferable. Warrants were issued.

On Dantooine the Viceroy found himself surrounded by law enforcement agents. He did this drill before, and got off every time. Confident this would be no different, he feigned a look of confused innocence as he boarded the vessel that would take him to face charges on Coruscant. Fair trial was deemed impossible on Naboo.


	11. Chapter 11

DUTIES TO THE REPUBLIC

Chancellor Organa was not content to part with his new advisor/ bodyguard so easily, but was acutely aware that Anakin's family came first. He'd offered nannies and quarters on Dantooine, but Anakin refused.

Master Kenobi assured Bail that he already had a solution in mind. Obi-Wan contacted Anakin on Naboo.

'How are things there now?'

'The twins are fine. Everyone's just shaken up. Padme's parents are moving to Varykino.'

'We need you back on Dantooine. The CIS Leaders have been doing a dance and agreeing to nothing at all.'

'I'm too distracted to work when the Twins are with me. I can't leave them on Naboo without someone to cloak their presence in the force, Master. They'll be found again. Ferus has his own life to attend to, and I will not ask anything of the Order,'

'Consider an offer from us instead. The twins can stay at the Temple's Creche until after the conference. They'll be safe there, and Master Thracia will keep you up to date.'

'The Council is offering this? Why?' Anakin eyed his mentor suspiciously.

Obi-Wan offered one of his patent looks in response, one eyebrow raised in a mix of surprise, and reproving question that he did not feel. Obi-Wan knew if Anakin were less worried or the conversation was held in person the younger man would not be so easily deflected. However, instead of insisting on an answer Anakin sighed.

'I'll accept. I will see you in the next few cycles then. May the force be with you,'

Obi-Wan nodded sage farewell.

Master Kenobi presented his proposal to the High Council next.

'Skywalker is no longer the responsibility of this order. This Council did not send him to Dantooine, and he has rejected our previous offers where his children are concerned,' challenged Knight Kaftan Onelli, the newest council member.

'Those were offers for training, not protection.' Obi-Wan returned. 'Anakin's presence has been invaluable on Dantooine. If we allow him to be neutralized in this way our lack of support could be taken as a lack of support for the Chancellor, the Senate, and by extension the Republic. We can ill afford such in light of the current political climate. And it is well within our abilities to assist.'

'They would not need more protection if they were already here,' Ki Adi Mundi pointed this out with the faintest trace of sorrow as the fates of his own children came to mind. The population of Cerea being so low, none of his daughters had come into the order, and they all died when the planet was attacked.

Obi-Wan resigned himself to their attitude, but refused to acquiesce. 'Let us take an alternate view then, Masters. These are the children of Senator Amidala. Viceroy Gunray took his Federation's defeat by Naboo under her leadership rather personally. He was implicated in previous sponsored assassination attempts against her. Let us suppose the Twins were attacked because of their Mother? We provide protection for the children of Galactic Leaders in many situations. Anakin being their Father should not prevent us doing the usual now.'

Grand-Master Yoda finally interjected. 'Wise Master Kenobi's approach is. Anticipate this situation we did not. Make this offer we shall, before a direct request from the Chancellor we receive. Become public knowledge Council reservations about Skywalker should not.'

'If we regain Anakin's trust he may yet accept our offers for the children's training, and perhaps, return himself,' Mace added thoughtfully.

The Negotiations went on more than a month, during which Anakin stayed in Obi-Wan's Temple quarters whenever time allowed him to visit his children. With their end came official celebrations on Coruscant. As soon as Chancellor Organa released him Anakin was packing his Naboo Skiff. Mace and Ki Adi Mundi approached him on the landing pad. He stood at the base of the landing ramp and faced them squarely.

'Anakin,' Mace greeted.

'Masters,'

'The Council is making a second offer for Luke and Leia. They have so much potential. They should be trained,' the Korun Master continued.

The Cerean took up the conversation. 'Consider they are already settled in the Creche. It would be a simple transition if you accept.'

Fiery anger stirred behind Anakin's eyes as his original suspicions of their offer recurred. 'This is why the Council agreed to keep them?'

'It was our duty to the Republic…..'

Anakin laughed bitterly. 'Yes. For the Republic. Of course. You would never have done it for me.'

'They would be safe here, Anakin.' Ki Adi appealed.

'You expect ME to accept separation from my CHILDREN?' Anakin was nearly shouting now. As far as he was concerned it was Mundi's assignment away from his family that led to their deaths.

'The Council offers reinstatement of your commission as well Anakin, if that is what you wish.' Mace informed him.

'Let me guess. Luke and Leia would be placed in separate youngling clans. And I'd be assigned missions off Coruscant for most of the next 13 years, until they are both on off-world missions most of the time themselves.'

'It wouldn't have to be like that Anakin,' Mundi countered.

'Are the policies on non-attachment still in place?'

'We are meditating on and actively debating reforms, including the issue of attachments…..'

'Then it would be like that. No thanks. I refuse your offer.' He hurried back to the crèche for his children, and departed the Temple and Coruscant as fast as he could.

0000000000000000000

A RACER RETURNS

Upon his return to Dialo's Anakin was irritated to meet yet another sentient he hoped never to see again.

'Ah! Ani!' Wattoo flapped his wings, and rose from the counter stool he'd been resting on. 'Back in the business, eh? Shop goin' well since you back here I'd bet…..' Wattoo couldn't keep bitter jealousy from his voice, and Anakin's temper flared.

'Leave. While am of a mind to let you.'

Wings flapped, eyes shifted, snout twitched. Arms opened in a gesture of pacification. Wattoo stayed put. 'Hear me out, eh Ani? Very good business proposition….'

'As if I don't know better….'

'Associate wants to race the Boonta Eve re-open with team. Wants new pod, from other stable, you know? Not look like team, eh? "Like crazy little human flew years back, when we lost all our money," he said. I said I find human, and maybe pod too, eh?'

'Qui-Gon sold the Pod. You got a wad of money for those old parts, and me,' The deal meant his freedom, but it separated him from his mother, and Anakin still resented it.

'Got money only for parts. You, I lose in bet with Sneaky Jedi,'

'Bet... I WAS A BET?'

'That Old Jedi, he tricked me! I never…'

'Wattoo, your greed tricked you. You bartered my life to an out-lander you didn't know. He could've done ANYTHING with me….'

'Why you complain, eh? You be Jedi General, War Hero, fly all over Galaxy,' the Toydarian flapped his blue wings at a speed that indicated rising irritation, while his arms mimicked the child Anakin had been, pretending to fly around the Junk Shop. 'Wadda you say? You fly for my friend? He pay gold dataries, good everywhere, eh?'

'I'm not working for Jabba, or any of the Hutts,'

'Money is money, Anakin. Earn fair, the way you like! Besides, associate is no Hutt! His respectable businessman! Good being to know….'

Anakin grunted. 'What do you get, Wattoo?'

'Commission, of course, and help you out of retirement, eh?'

'I don't need your help. I can build him the pod. That's it.'

'No say build, you have Sneaky Jedi's design?'

Anakin laughed hard, his eyes glittering with relished malice. 'I built the pod I raced at Boonta Eve, Wattoo. Qui-Gon sponsored so we could keep the winnings. You gave your most profitable slave away for nothing!'

Wattoo was ruined financially by losing Anakin. To his surprise he found he missed the boy he had secretly begun to think of with some affection. He still hadn't recovered. But anger would not bring him the dataries he needed to keep his Mos Espa shop afloat. Groveling to the man he used to own might.

'Okie, you build pod. He pay everything, and your fee?'

Anakin gave a price based on the going rates for similar design work on Coruscant's middle levels.

'Start high, eh? Drive hard bargain?'

'No Wattoo. This isn't Tatooine, and I'm a professional. He'd pay more in the Core, and he knows, or he wouldn't send you to ask me.'

'He could buy from two Dugs at this price!'

'But I'm the crazy little human he wants. He can pay or go.'

Two Naboo cycles later Wattoo indicated the price acceptable, with a piloting bonus that would double Anakin's take.

Anakin's reply was an estimate for parts, a modified version of Dialo's contract, and written refusal to pilot in the race.


	12. Chapter 12

'SING' OF FREEDOM

Obi-Wan was surprised to find Anakin on Coruscant two weeks before he was scheduled to give evidence at Nute Gunray's trial. His claim that he just wished to spend time with his former Master was not completely believed, but Obi-Wan did not press the matter. Anakin made himself comfortable in Obi-Wan's common room. They spent time bantering, and even got in a few sparring sessions. The twins stayed with the Organas at Cantham House as company for their daughter, a newly adopted Jabiimi girl of the same age.

Falleen Crown Prince Xizor was expanding his family's holdings in various directions and keeping his alternate ambitions quiet. Xizor saw the usefulness of a man like Skywalker to his organization, and was not going to miss the opportunity to woo him. Idealism put aside, Skywalker would take whatever means to the desired end, and a man like that could be reasoned with. He'd never work with a criminal, but a contract with a legitimate company was not Black Sun alignment.

Anakin had not met Xizor in person before, but after collaboration on several designs beyond the world of podracing, it was time to formalize their relationship. Upon arrival on Coruscant he found a datachip of his contract waiting. Basic was not Anakin's first language but he never had trouble with it until now. He cursed himself for so staunchly avoiding Obi-Wan's advanced business law and contract negotiations courses in his padawan days. Obiwan would help, but he was already asleep, so it would have to wait...

000000000000000000

Aurra Sing bided her time on Naboo. Her window of opportunity would be brief. Skywalker's overwhelming presence had finally departed the Naboo system, just as arrangements for her transfer to Courscant were complete. She had no intention of missing her chance. Naming names in a prison deal was one thing, but testimony in open trial would end her as a hunter. She had to move before her Jedi escort arrived on planet.

She had befriended two of her guards, and on many occasions convinced them to allow her force-binders to remain off on fresher-trips outside her cell. Today they would pay for their naive kindness to her. She smiled as usual when they came on shift, and soon they fell into comfortable chatter as they opened her cell, and she proceeded down the corridor in front of them. They held force-pikes of course, but were unprepared when Aurra suddenly took a step backwards so that she was between them. They began to lower the pikes, but were no match for her speed, and both men hit the walls beside them hard enough to be knocked unconscious.

The code-card to her cell-block was among the refuse in the pocket of her 'friend'. She relieved him of it, along with his uniform and cap, hid both men inside the fresher, and let herself out of the block. Using her force-sense to navigate she passed through each corridor with confident strides, tipping the low beak of her cap even lower to any other guards she passed, as she had noticed was customary among the Naboo security forces.

The reception area and exit presented the problem of higher ranking personnel, but Aurra was confident and quick. She snapped her heels together and saluted the officer at the desk, moving on as he dipped his cap, so he had no second opportunity to see her unusually pale face. Bow to a Palace Official just inside the transperi-steel doors of the entry-way, and then one more cap dip to the rookie who was escorting him and she was free on the streets of Theed, her boots clicking at a practiced pace, resisting the urge to run to the Spaceport.

Once there she used her code-card again, this time keying into the hangar that held police transports and the skiffs typically issued to Government officials. She wired up one of the smaller, nondescript skiffs, coded her way out of the hangar. With a final cap-tip and a wave of her hand she said 'I am authorized to take this craft out of Naboo's atmosphere. My destination is classified,' to the police guard at the hangar's exit. His salute mechanized as his eyes glazed over with acceptance of the mind trick, and Aurra Sing was airborne.

Alarms were blaring back at the detention centre now, but she tipped her craft upwards through the sky lanes of the fly-zone with gentle haste, and watched the skies darken around her. She could sense her pursuers departing the palace and police hangars, but they would not risk shooting her down. This was morning rush hour, and she was the star witness in an all-important kidnapping case. Their orders were to disable her craft and re-capture her. She smiled as she keyed Tatooine's co-ordinates, and then turned the skiff in a loose corkscrew, dodging several laser blasts. The faster Naboo star-fighters had caught up with her, but they were too late. She pulled back the lever to her left, and the stars turned to streaks in her viewports as she made the jump to the anonymity of hyperspace.

News of the escape hit the Coruscanti holonet at first light. Anakin went early to Cantham house, hoping to spare the Organas the twins' waking ritual, only to find that their own girl habitually woke at a similar hour, and the entire household was already up. The holonet was on. A numb, beaten feeling settled into his bones as he realized that on some level he was responsible. He was not in charge of Aurra Sing's detention, but she had taken his departure as an opportunity. Cursing himself that he should have stayed on Naboo until she left, he headed to 500 Republica immediately to confront the Chomell Sector Senators and demand explanations and updates.

Anakin stalked back into Obiwan's quarters an hour later, grumbling to himself, but getting louder by the minute. 'Idiotic, incompetent, nerf-brained… Koochoo con bantha poodoo…..' Obiwan was grateful when his friend broke to Huttese, because the slew of descriptive curses continued unabated for five minutes. The offending guards were fired, court-martialed and imprisoned, but those actions would not return Sing to custody.

'Well?' Anakin finally whirled on his Master. 'Who does the Council plan to send after her?'

'Does it matter Anakin?'

His Master's weary tone startled him.

'Of course it matters! The Republic doesn't have a case against that sleemo Gunray without her!'

'Exactly. Whomever the Council sends has to be able to work with you on this. It's not as if they can stop a private citizen going where he wants. That means they're going to send me.'

'That's not fair Master. You're supposed to be on leave until next holiday. I'll get Sing back myself, as long as others stay out of my way.'

'Oh no. Aurra Sing knows how to push your buttons. You've let her slip before. Force knows what you might do if she makes you angry. I'm coming with you.'

The younger man bristled visibly at the comments and his Master's insistence. Fists clenched, mouth set, breathing sped up, but he said nothing. Obiwan was right. Soon he was inside his old starfighter, linking rings with his Master and headed for his least favored jaunt Tatooine. Sing had several hours head start, plus the days they would take in hyperspace from the core. She had likely departed Tatooine already, but it was her last known base, and the best point from which to start a search.

On Coruscant that day's trial proceedings brought a series of motions for dismissal from the defense. The Republic requested an extension. The Supreme Court would allow neither, and the trial continued.

As expected, Sing had long since moved on from Jabba's Palace and Mos Espa. Obiwan's inquiries of the Palace's Majordomo confirmed that she'd departed to Nal Hutta. They left Tatooine. She would likely remain in the old Hutt Empire as long as she could.

'It makes sense Anakin. Jedi never followed her there before, lest their presence cause a diplomatic row. You are no longer bound by those restrictions, but I am.'

'Say you were sleeping and I kidnapped you.'

'Anakin, only you would concoct a story like that. A most embarrassing situation for a Jedi Master to find himself in don't you think?'

Two days later they reverted from hyperspace in orbit of Nal Hutta, and journeyed planetside to the Winter Palace, the headquarters of the leader of the Desilijic Kajidic.

The Twi'lek the Majordomo here was strong. There would be no mind-tricking or bribing this being, who was more like a business partner to the resident Hutt than a slave. They needed to get inside.

'Master, you could never pull off owning me. I'll be the Master. Just pretend I'm Ventress.'

Obi-Wan winced at the request, but shaved his head and beard and changed into the rough rags and tied up boots Anakin acquired for him. Anakin dressed as a native of Tatooine.

'Don't take this too far,' Obiwan sent to him once they had passed inside. Anakin had loaded his slave with their bags and provisions for the days they planned to spend. Between them they covered the masters, slaves, employees and guests. Aurra had moved on to the nearby moon Naa Shaddaa, so they left the Palace and Nal Hutta's surface.

Orbiting the Smuggler's Moon the number of struggling life forms in the city below was dizzying to them both. Still Anakin attempted to seek Aurra's force signature, which he did not find. If she was there she was heavily shielded. They would have to canvas for her on the ground in unfamiliar territory. Anakin stared at the blinking lights in front of him, the enormity of the task ahead pressing on his mind, but just as he began his descent to the surface Obiwan's comlink began to beep.

There would be no further recesses granted in the case on Coruscant. If they intended to testify at the trial and be there for its end it was time to come home.


	13. Chapter 13

TRIAL BY THE REPUBLIC

Without Aurra Sing, the Republic's case was weak. The circumstantial recordings and statements were inadequate to convict Viceroy Gunray of attempted kidnapping and murder. Within the week Nute was acquitted of those charges. The conspiracy charge gleaned a conviction, but the sentence was time served. He was released.

Anakin chose to spend verdict day with his children. He knew the likely outcome and had a solution in mind. Neimodians were notorious for infestation with viral illnesses. He sorted through the list he committed to memory for a mission to Cato Nemodia years before and selected the Intestinal Revenge of Bars Barka. Gunray's weight loss during his imprisonment would be helpful.

Obi-Wan appeared at Cantham House midway through Coruscant's day cycle and handed Anakin a datapad with the Court's findings. The younger man had nodded, gave a resigned sigh and returned to the floor of the family sitting area, where the twins were playing with the pendants of a brightly coloured mobile. It was suspended in mid air above them, and though neither could touch it physically the poor toy was whirling back and forth and garbling out a confused tune that changed each time it switched direction. Anakin was apparently referee in the game, and would interrupt each turn on the other child's behalf. Summer Organa was sitting on the floor next to him, watching the force driven spectacle, shouting and laughing with delight.

'I'm alright Master. I expected this result with Sing's absence,'

'Viceroy Gunray…'

'No, Master. If we talk of him now my peace will fail. It is my responsibility to keep my children safe. I cannot abdicate the task to anyone else. Nandi?'

A woman Obiwan recognized from the Varykino estate entered the room quietly. 'Yes MiLord?'

'I have a meeting now,' he said and looked meaningfully at the children. Nandi raised her eyebrows slightly, but Anakin responded by laughing and folding up the mobile despite the twins' protests. 'I'll be close enough for them to still sense me, but find another game for them to play. They'll break this if I'm not watching them,' he collected the datapad and chip he needed, and departed for Xizor's Coruscanti Headquarters.

Obi-Wan assured his friend that the contract was fair having gone over it in the days they spent in hyperspace. Anakin was still not happy to meet Xizor and his team of lawyers alone, and dragged his former Master along as his 'Advisor'. The meeting was uneventful; Anakin signed the datapad the Falleen provided, agreeing to a year-long relationship, with the option to renew.

Still Obi-Wan's mantra 'never a dull moment' proved itself again.

The Viceroy and his entourage entered the sky-lobby just as Anakin and his 'Advisor' checked out at reception. Obi-Wan felt the tide of emotions from his friend and heard the locks on the lobby doors engage. He reached out, but Anakin shook off his restraining hand stalked towards the party. The force-pikes of the viceroy's guards were snapped before they could lower them, and like the cowards they were the rest of the Neimodians fled as far as they could, leaving Nute alone. Anakin tossed over chairs and vases with the force, breaking them as he passed and levitating the pieces, so the lobby became a mass of swirling debris of his rage. Gunray cowered in fear. Anakin reached into the midst of the mini force-storm he created around them and squeezed the Viceroy's gut-sac until he felt the give of rupture. Then he stood facing Nute and let the storm subside, his breathing deep and harsh, fists clenching and unclenching in feigned a fight for restraint.

'Never think of my children again Gunray, or no power in the Galaxy will be able to protect you.'

He reached into his belt, then flicked his right hand casually towards Obi-Wan who instinctively caught the proffered item - the credit chip that held his signing bonus.

'That should cover any damage,' he called over his shoulder, waving towards the receptionist.

He released the doors with the force and stalked past the Viceroy and out of the lobby.

'That was quite a display. Good thing you already signed or the Prince might reconsider,' Obi-Wan chided gently when he caught up with his 'Client'.

'Master, I don't care what Xizor thinks. As long as Gunray gets the message everything will be just fine. Its time I got back home.'

Even with the twins in tow, from the Temple to Cantham House and off planet took him a standard hour.

The Trade Federation used Xizor Transport Systems for most of their business even before the onset of the Clone War. After months out of circulation Viceroy Gunray was well aware of rising dissidence and angling to usurp his position among his colleagues. Back in the lobby he felt pain grip his abdomen during his cacophony of fear, but as suddenly as it came, it peaked then settled to a dull ache. Not wanting to fall further out of touch by missing another important meeting, Nute gathered himself, ascended to Xizor's office as planned and momentarily forgot his suffering. He became sicker as the day cycled on though. He was in severe pain and vomiting constantly by its end.

Arriving on Naboo Anakin found his party detained by masked guards.

'What is the meaning of this?'

'Your ship is being quarantined, Sir. Viceroy Gunray has become ill, and you were at his trial.'

'So was half the Nabooian population on Coruscant!'

'We're detaining all ships arriving from Galactic City, Sir. We have to check everyone on board for Neimodian infections before we let you go,' the guard's tone was apologetic.

Anakin nodded his understanding, and herded the family to the isolation area.

'I was immunized two years ago by the Jedi,' he informed the Technician who took his sample. 'Am I still at risk?'

'I'm not sure, Master Skywalker. I have to follow protocol. It could affect your results, so it's good that you told me,' she replied.

The twins and their nanny were cleared in three standard hours. They went home with the Naberries, but additional tests were needed to clear Anakin.

By the next day cycle Nute Gunray was dead.

The inquest into the Viceroy's death began days after the event. The Committee of Inquiry included Jedi Council representatives Mace Windu and Stass Allie, Rune Haako and Sentepeth Findos, now first and second in command of the Trade Federation, and four members of the Supreme Court. Obi-Wan and Anakin's names appeared on the list for questioning.

Obiwan testified that he was present in the lobby of Xizor Transport Systems and witnessed the incident between Citizen Skywalker and Viceroy Gunray.

'Have you observed similar behavior from Skywalker prior to this?'

'Yes.'

'Could the Viceroy have been injured by such a use the force?'

'I detected no actions in the force directed against the Viceroy,'

'Was the Viceroy hit by any debris?'

'Not as far as I saw,'

'Did Skywalker physically touch the Viceroy during this encounter?'

'No.'

'Did he speak to the Viceroy before leaving the lobby?'

'Yes,'

'Were you able to discern what was said?'

'Yes.'

'Was his statement threatening?'

'I cannot speculate what Anakin meant. He wasn't at all specific,'

'Master Jedi probably advised him not to be,' Findos grumbled snidely to Haako. 'He's finally started to listen...'

'Officer Findos, please speak clearly. Was that comment for the record?'

Findos mumbled 'No.'

'Why were you and Skywalker in that lobby?' the Chief Justice wanted to know.

'We were just leaving.'

'What were you doing at Xizor Transport Systems headquarters in the first place?' Mace quried sharply, eyeing Obi-Wan suspiciously. But this was not the chamber of the Jedi High Council.

'I am not at liberty to discuss that.'

Mace's eyebrows rose. 'Master Kenobi, explain yourself,'

'I accompanied Citizen Skywalker there as his Legal Advisor. I cannot comment on our visit.'

Mace struggled to keep calm. Obiwan could tell from his widened eyes, the set of his jaw and the deep breaths he was now taking. Anakin had a penchant for doing things which annoyed Mace. A Jedi High Council Member was now on record as involved in public civilian wranglings without Council knowledge or permission.

'How long have you been acting on Skywalker's behalf?' the Chief Justice wanted to know, his tone now sharp.

Kenobi squelched a small smile with his right fist. How long indeed….

'In a Civilian Legal capacity, Master Kenobi,' Mace specified on the Chief Justice' behalf.

Obiwan was about to respond incorrectly, but then he realized he arguably adopted the Advisor's role in two prior matters. He sat with Anakin through the formal waiving of his nuptial agreement with Padme, and the funeral arrangements and estate distribution after her death.

'Since his resignation from the Jedi Order a year and a half ago.'

The Chief Justice held up a tentacle. 'We cannot hear you any further. Please submit evidence of your legal relationship with Citizen Skywalker to this Court, Master Kenobi, and the witness is excused.'

Following Master Windu's advice the Committee of Inquiry and the Jedi High Council agreed that Master Kenobi was best suited to bring in the volatile Skywalker for questioning. Anakin would not view a visit from his former Master as suspicious or threatening and would not take flight. As the Citizen's Advisor Obi-Wan could negotiate his 'client's' surrender. If the need arose Kenobi was one of the few potentially able to complete such an arrest. His conscience and sense of duty would prevent him becoming a co-conspirator, and Anakin himself would not put his Master in that position.

Master Kenobi was granted immediate access to his former apprentice upon arrival on Naboo.

'Master? What are you doing here?' Anakin sent over their bond as soon as he sensed Kenobi's presence.

'I had to see you,' his Master returned mentally.

When they were face to ace alone Obi-Wan spoke. 'I've been trying to contact you for two days, Anakin. Have you been here all this time?'

'I was quarantined because the Viceroy was sick.' Irritation was the mood on the surface of his friend's answer.

'Yes. He became ill later that same day we saw him, and died the day after that,'

Surprise did not register in Anakin's eyes or in the force, but the holonet was not banned in quarantine. He was already aware of Nute's death.

'An inquiry has been launched. The committee wants to question you.'

'Me? Why?' This time surprise did register.

'Anakin, you used the force to destroy Xizor's lobby around him, publicly threatened him and he died a cycle later.' It was Obiwan's turn to be irritated with his friend's density.

'I admit that wasn't too smart, Master, but how was I supposed to know that he was going to die within a day?'

Anakin's lack of remorse screamed at Obi-wan through the force.

'You are summoned to Coruscant. You are to give evidence before the Committee of Inquiry regarding the death of Nute Gunray.' Obi-Wan handed him the requisite flimsy.

'Can't I be questioned here?'

'That's highly irregular in a case like this, Anakin.'

'I have two small children, Master. I don't want to drag them all the way back to Coruscant for this and I can't leave them here,'

Obi-Wan gave a long-suffering sigh. 'I'll see what I can do,'

'Thank you Master,'

To Obiwan's surprise the Committee readily agreed to question Citizen Skywalker via hologram from Naboo the next day. Something had changed in his absence. Haako and Findos appeared subdued and sullen. Masters Windu and Allie sat back in their seats, contemplating, observing. All the questions were posed by the justices. After the questions confirming Anakin's identity he was asked his opinion of the Galactic justice system.

Anakin's force shields were high, and a compliant mask covered most of his face. But his eyes were daggers of ice as he replied.

'For as long as I have known them our Legal System and Senate have been riddled with Corruption and Justice has gone begging. I await the outcome of new administration.'

The next question, predictably, was whether he could abide the Justice meted out by the current imperfect system. The Jedi in the session knew that any rule invented was for Anakin to break if the circumstance justified it from his point of view.

'I live as the law requires,' was the reply given.

His eyes had not changed, the implication rang in the force, but the Masters on the Committee had long since given up that fight.

'What was your purpose at Xizor Transport Systems?'

'I had a business meeting with the Prince.'

'When was this arranged?'

'Prior to my departure from Naboo,'

'Were you aware that the Trade Federation meeting followed yours?'

'No.'

The security tapes of the lobby incident were replayed.

'What were your intentions towards the Viceroy?'

'To discourage any further action against my children,'

'And what was no power in the Galaxy going to be able to protect him from?'

'Justice,'

'Meted out by you?'

'No. Meted out by you.'

'Did you kill Viceroy Gunray?' Findos could stand it no longer, and broke in with the direct question.

'No.'

Windu and Allie did not sense a lie, but Skywalker was shielding a great deal.

'Perhaps you injured him inadvertently?' the Lady Justice asked gently.

'No.'

Also the truth. Mace looked over at the Chief Justice, and nodded.

'Thank you Citizen Skywalker. You are free to go,' the Committee leader told them, and the transmission was cut.

Obiwan commed Mace as soon as he thought it decent.

'What happened?'

'The Viceroy's death was declared natural this morning. Tests confirmed a severe case of Bars Barka, though no one can figure out how he was exposed, and his deputy insists he's been immune for years.' Mace looked straight into the holocam. 'Skywalker got pretty close to him. Could he have been exposed?'

'I was immunized before the Cato Neimodia mission, and I've just tested negative for re-exposure to the infection, Master,' Anakin answered from the background, as if the question had been about his health.

Mace nodded sagely, and said nothing more. This Viceroy would not be missed by the Galaxy.

'Master Kenobi, we expect you back on Coruscant tomorrow. The matter is not yet concluded here, and I could use your help in the Senate.'

'Yes, Master,' Obiwan replied and bowed, and the com was cut. He sank into the chair behind him, covered his face with his left hand and released an exhausted moan.

'You were worried Master?' the question was teasing, reproachful.

'You are alright, Padawan,' Obiwan answered. 'That's what's important.'


	14. Chapter 14

NABOO ACADEMY CHRONICLES

Luke and Leia Skywalker were supposed to be fair skinned, two year old human younglings, and somewhere beneath the sticky brown goop that now covered them traces of that complexion could still be recognized. Their slices of baked life-day treat were now mostly devoured. Luke was intent on polishing off his sister's left-overs, Leia on depriving him of them. Anakin had found the ensuing fight amusing at first, but he was forced to step in when his daughter's swirling temper flipped over the table, upending plates and cups of juice, and a frustrated Luke tackled her.

Screaming protests were muffled as small mouths were force-bound shut and the twins were carted off to the bathroom by their father and grandmother.

Usually Anakin spent hours story telling and singing, but tonight a single story was told, then Anakin sent his children to sleep with force-suggestions instead of allowing them to fall asleep naturally as he usually did. The life-day celebrations served as distraction from the other anniversary of the day. He walked briskly past a surprised but understanding Jobal and left the house, his footsteps morbidly retracing his path of two years previous to the shore of the lake. The pain that chased him here was real, but the urge to escape took him no further. He stared at the opposite shore, wondered vaguely if the clearing he created in the forest was still discernable. The shields he held up all day shivered with the memory, but he strengthened them resolutely. What he didn't need now was the twins to wake and react to his state of mind. Turning from the lake he strode to the land-side gates of the property instead, towards the mountain meadow where her ashes were buried for his nightlong vigil on the river's shore.

oooooooooooo

Five months later the twins were bored with the games that he had been playing with them. He started them on levitation, and basic gymnastics. The Temple syllabus he obtained from Master Cho-Leem served as a rough guide. Their grandparents started teaching them to swim the year before. Anakin flatly refused at first, until Ruwee explained it was easier to learn when a child was younger than it had been for Anakin at the age of ten. The basics of literacy and numeracy were added to their daily routine, which Jobal was happy to help with. The Old Jedi Code was taught at rising and bed-time, and at every opportunity in between.

Emotion, yet peace

Ignorance, yet knowledge

Passion, yet serenity

Chaos, yet harmony

Death, yet the Force

Frustrating as he found meditation for himself Anakin took the twins onto the balcony every morning to encourage the habit. Luke took to it, but Leia was easily distracted and her sessions usually broke in minutes, when imitating Daddy became boring. Luke stayed until his little stomach began to growl. Even then mental orders from Anakin were often needed to get the boy to the kitchen for breakfast. Memories of Padme would always assail Anakin at this time of morning. In the days they spent together she would come to him now, still in her night dress. She would embrace him sometimes or curl up in one of the seats and watch him or read. If he had gone running she waited with his drink and bacta patches and liniment on the table beside her. The daily urge to curse the Force came. He breathed, released it, and the pain as best as he could. It's getting easier, he thought, and allowed the pang of guilt that followed to be exhaled too.

His children were an accurate reflection of their parents even at this young age, though the traits had passed as a surprising mix. In colouring the boy favored him, the girl their mother, though her hair was a shade lighter and straighter than her mother's had been. The facial features were a mix, but both looked more like him. They had inherited their mother's bone structure, and most likely her lack of height as well. In the force Luke was like a blinding light, and for the first time Anakin gleaned some understanding of how he himself appeared to other Jedi. It became natural for father and son to keep running conversations across their parent/child bond. Luke was like a sponge for knowledge of the force. Leia was equally force-sensitive, but her gift was naturally masked. Anakin speculated that many of his daughter's midichlorians had come from her mother's family. The Naberries and Thules carried relatively high counts, and Padme had been a similar enigma. Leia recieved freely over their bond, but Anakin could only sense her responses when she made conscious effort to let him in. To ease their communication she often sought his lap or mechanical arm and whispered into his ear. Between the twins themselves however, the connection was as open as it was between father and son. Leia was quick to grasp the force lessons offered, but the thirst Luke displayed was simply absent. In personality Leia was Anakin's daughter, and her tricks and tantrums produced many a grey hair for her grandparents and the household staff. She played 'Court' with the other children who came to their home. To her father's dismay at five standard years she began trailing Ruwee to Lake District civic meetings. Luke was happiest in the garage with his father, and when they went out flying. His calm, quiet demeanor masked a frightening talent for destruction and an ability to attract mischief that rivaled his sister's ability to create it.

Xizor Transport contracts came and went, along with opportunities for further involvement with the company. Test piloting prototypes was included at his third signing. Security problems at headquarters or Xizor's personal residences were offered to Anakin for solution. Racing team management came when regular managers were indisposed.

Bail Organa's first term in office ended, and he was re-elected to the Chancellorship by a landslide. When he occasionally requested that Anakin reprise his role as advisor/ agent Citizen Skywalker usually acquiesced.

The Jedi Order continued its evolution, though at a less frantic pace. With the end of the war and some reforms of the Order's role in government there were fewer resignations over ideology, though few of those who left during the war returned. Attrition by marriage fell to levels only slightly above the pre-war era, but the damage had been done. An acute shortage of Knights available to train Padawans arose. Most of the remaining Knights took apprentices, but many orphans and initiates had to join the Jedi Corps. The Chosen One continued to flout tradition, and other parents kept their children home as well.

Tru and Obi-Wan took up his offers to vacation at Varykino when they could. Luke was predictably fascinated by the ensuing sparing sessions, and would perch on the verandah or the beach for their duration. The friendly banter his Father so enjoyed lead to 'remember when', and became the launch point for storytelling. Luke soaked it all up, fascination and awe obvious on his face. He asked many questions of the visiting Jedi and listened with rapt attention to everything he was allowed to hear, until his Father would warn him off to his formal lessons.

Ferus Olin was never invited to Varykino, but the Aurra Sing incident convinced him of the need to stay in shape. He approached Anakin at Nute Gunray's trial and suggested they train together whenever business brought Olin to Naboo. The Salle in Theed Palace was convenient, private and open to Anakin, and they met several times a year. Ferus fared even worse with Luke than Obi-Wan and Tru. Luke decided (rightly) that Ferus was under no obligation to follow Anakin's line and would be more forthcoming. The twins were seven and a half standard years when a significant snip of information was passed...

'I want to be a Jedi like Father when I grow up,' Luke commented to Ferus, as they waited for the elder Skywalker to return the Salle's entrycard. 'Live in the Temple and go on important missions and everything!' the boy continued.

Ferus let his eyebrows rise. He doubted Anakin would approve. He quoted Yoda as a response. 'A Jedi craves not adventure, young one. Have you spoken to Anakin about this?'

''Course he knows! He's training Leia and me!'

Thoroughly confused, Ferus asked 'When will you move to Temple?'

Luke shrugged. 'When Father thinks we're ready, I guess.' They stood in silence for a while, but Luke was not finished. 'What was hardest about being a Jedi when you were my age?'

'Finding a Master,' Ferus answered immediately. It was Luke's turn to looked confused. Ferus recalled that this was a part of Temple life that Anakin had not really been privy to. He elaborated for Luke. 'To achieve Knighthood a Master must take you on as his apprentice and train you,'

'The way Uncle Obi-Wan trained Father.'

'Yes,'

'Father is our Master now.'

'Yes, but as a student matures he needs his own Master. Anakin's a good teacher, but he won't be able to train both of you effectively.'

Luke spent the next minutes contemplating what he had heard.

'Why's it hard to find a Master in the Temple?'

'Even when I was growing up there weren't enough Masters to train everyone, and its worse now. The challenge is getting someone to pick you,'

'How do the Masters choose?'

'The Force guides them among the younglings while they are training in the temple, and there are competitions and exhibitions to help with the process.'

Another thoughtful pause followed.

'Is it better if they can watch you training?' asked Luke in a quiet, concerned voice.

Alarmed at the direction of Luke's thoughts, Ferus hurried to offer perspective. 'Not always. I took some time to be picked, though I trained and exhibited well. Your father was picked before he even got to the Temple.'

Luke remained in a quiet, contemplative mood the rest of the day.

What worried Anakin was the boy's choice to keep whatever was bothering him private. He pretended everything was normal during their annual visit to the Lars' farm. Luke's enthusiasm about their coming visit to Coruscant did not go unnoticed, nor did Anakin's silence on the matter, or the way he pensively watched his children together at every opportunity. Beru offered gentle hands on his shoulders and smiles by way of comfort, but the grief of what he felt coming was always there.

'Something's wrong with Father,' Luke finally intimated worriedly to his sister as they stocked the skiff for the Coruscanti jump two weeks later.

'He's always like this on the farm, Luke. He misses Grandma Shmi,' Leia deflected.

'If that's all, why does he look at me so cold when he thinks I'm busy with something else?'

'He's the most powerful Jedi in the Galaxy, Luke. Do you really think he doesn't know you want to leave us?' Leia took a hard, angry tone with her infuriatingly oblivious twin.

'I want to study the force full-time, Leia, and the only way to do that is in the Temple. And I won't slow you down anymore,' he gave her a conspiratory smile.

They held this conversation many times during the trip, and each knew the other's arguments as well as their own. Leia understood her brother's intentions in her head, but her twin-bond and heart were screaming 'No!' She did not want to lose him. Besides, Father would not stop teaching advanced velocity calculations if Luke left. Instead of a verbal response lips pursed, eyes narrowed and her foot stamped in challenge. Then she stalked back into the homestead for another load of provisions. Partially closing off their bond she schemed to guilt-trip her brother into staying home.

On the appointed day Obi-Wan took them both around the Temple, until Bail Organa collected Leia for a tour of the Senate.

'Father, can we go back to Uncle Obi-Wan's now?' Suddenly Luke was shy and fidgety.

'How about we go to the Room of A Thousand Fountains instead?' Obi-Wan offered, sensing the skyrocketing tension from his former apprentice.

Soon they were situated in one of Anakin's favorite secluded spots. Luke continued to fidget, while Anakin silently studied the falling water in front of them.

After some time Luke gathered his courage. 'Father?'

'Yes, Son,'

'I want to train to be a Jedi in the Temple. Can I?'

Anakin winced, and returned his stare to the fountain.

Obi-Wan sighed mentally. 'You knew this was coming, Padawan,' he soothed to his friend over their old bond as Luke continued.

'I know you want me to wait, and decide when I'm older, but I'm ready to be a Jedi now. I want to stay. Leia can do more history and law with me gone. Please, Father? Uncle Obi-Wan will keep an eye on me, right?'

Anakin finally met Luke's eyes and placed his hands on th boy's shoulders.

'Luke, the Jedi Order is a life of sacrifice. Many things will be forbidden to you. You will leave home and live here. They allow children who know their family to remain in contact now, but it will not be the same. Make this choice for yourself, not your sister, or me. Consider what I have said Son, and then tell me if you truly wish to stay.'

Luke needed all of ten seconds. 'I will stay, Father, if you let me.'

'I'll consent to your training, but I am not the one who determines whether you can stay. That is up to the Jedi High Council. You've learned about them, remember?'

'Yes, Father.'

'I will ask them to see you.' Obi-Wan added.

Luke grinned and threw his arms around his father's neck.

'Thank you!'

Some time later Bail returned Leia from the Senate and took Luke for a fly-around in his Narglatch. (Anakin forewarned him that a Senate tour would produce a sleep-walking Luke.)

Father, daughter and honorary uncle turned their steps to Obi-Wan's quarters. The elder man went directly to his kitchenette and prepared tea. Then he wordlessly deposited the drinks beside them and disappeared into his room, leaving father and daughter some privacy.

Leia drank with the practiced formal manners of the nobility, while her Father clutched his cup as if it were an anchor. Anakin sipped and breathed, willing his apprehension to the force, sensing that his daughter had something to say.

Setting her cup down primly, Leia spoke her plan into motion, though she was wary of her father's reaction. He didn't approve of Noboo's tradition of child-politicians.

'Father, I would like to join the Junior Legislative Camp when we get home.'

His emotions surged far worse than she expected.

'I can wait until next year,' she added in an alarmed rush. Had Luke beaten her to it?

Anakin sighed and controlled himself. He gave her a half smile tinged with sadness. 'As you wish, Princess,' he emphasized the last word, then winked and inclined his head, making Leia laugh, and then taking his comfort from the sound.

'Don't be silly Father. I'm years away from being elected! Have you seen Uncle Bail's new modifications? The Narglatch can….'

'Leia,' he spoke over her firmly, and caught her hands in his. The trepidation glittering in her rapidly blinking brown eyes grew. 'Luke will be presented to the High Council tomorrow.'

'You could have said no,' she hissed.

'Luke's choice would not have changed.'

'I know,' was the quiet, defeated response. 'I tried to talk him out of it, Father, but he wouldn't listen to me!' The eye-glitter spilled down her cheeks as tears. 'I'm sorry,' she sniffled.

'There is nothing to be sorry for. This is what your brother wants.' He rubbed her arms for a while, and carefully dried her tears with his left hand. Returning to them, Obiwan rested his hand on Anakin's shoulder and squeezed what comfort he could to his friend. 'The Chancellor is waiting for us at the landing pad.'

After that night's dinner at Dex's, the twins settled at Cantham House and Anakin commed Varykino from the Temple. His in-laws appeared, already dressed for bed. They looked worriedly at him, and he hastened to reassure them. 'Leia wants to attend Legislative Camp next term. Is it too late to get her in, Ruwee?'

'No. I still have some contacts up there. I know they'll be glad to have her. What about Luke?'

'Luke has asked to join the Jedi Order. I gave permission, and the Council will decide tomorrow. If accepted he'll move to the Temple on Coruscant permanently.'

Jobal's eyes widened. 'He's so young! It's too soon for him to leave home!'

'This is his choice, and his destiny. To be accepted into the Order is an honor. For Jedi it is a privilege to serve.' Anakin intoned, as much for his own benefit as much as Jobal's.

'There are other ways to serve, Anakin! Ways that let him stay safe at home with us!' Ruwee's exclamation was pained.

The day's emotional struggles flashed over Anakin's countenance for a moment before his manner and tone turned to ice. 'Mr. Naberrie, no one is more aware of the dangers the Galaxy holds for my children than I. Luke has made his decision, and I support him fully.'

Tense silence filled the call as the men stared each other down then Anakin heard Jobal murmur to her husband. Ruwee's shoulders slumped, and his head bowed.

'I'm sorry Anakin. This must be difficult for you too. We will miss him.'

'Should we pack his things then?' Jobal bustled out of view with a determinedly cheerful voice.

'Possession is forbidden. He'll be provided with whatever he needs.'

'What about holos? Mementos?'

'Attachment is forbidden. They're less stringent in enforcing the rule, but it's not abolished. Bring a single holo with all of us, and I will give him his mother's wedding bracelet. I have it with me.'

The next day's Council meeting saw Master Kenobi make a request for training of an initiate of great potential, whose midichlorian count was fourteen thousand five hundred. He was seven years old, and had been raised and trained as per Order custom to this point, albeit out of temple by his father on Naboo.

'Skywalker consented to this?' Mace Windu cut in, surprised.

'He has,'

'Test him we will.' Yoda pronounced.

'What about the girl?' Stass Allie wanted to know.

'No request is being made for her.'

Luke entered the Jedi High Council Chambers for the first time and faced his inquisitors with calm confidence. He was beyond the simple traditional tests that they gave him, and he could not hide his disappointment when it was over. Obiwan stood behind him as the council gave their verdict, gently holding his shoulder to help keep him calm. He was accepted for training, though his case would encourage widening of the dangerous, rebellious precedent his Father set.

By mid afternoon the Naberrie family had arrived on Coruscant and booked into the private suite Anakin arranged. Luke received his holo and bracelet. Lingering hugs were given, hair was ruffled and stroked. Watery kisses were lavished on cheeks and forehead, until the seven-year old rebelled and wriggled away from them.

'Sheesh! I'm not moving to Wild Space!'

'It's time, Luke.' Obiwan interrupted from the door of the Suite. 'We don't want to be late for curfew your first night in Crèche.' The last included a meaningful look at his former Padawan.

'Alright,' Luke replied and turned to Leia. His twin wore a fierce look. When he grabbed her hand she snatched it away. 'I'm sorry,' he sent over their bond. 'This is my choice, like the Legislature is yours.' Her face softened at that. She stepped to him and crushed him tight against her, then quickly let go and ran to hide behind Anakin's cloak.

'Father,' Luke bowed.

'Son.' There had been many hugs between them during that day, but that was over now. Instead of touching his boy the Jedi Master in Anakin folded his arms in the customary manner to farewell his student. The bow was returned. 'May the force be with you.'

'May the force be with you,' was Luke's answer, and his short legs hurried out of the Suite.

Obiwan bowed to the family himself. 'May the force be with you,' he told them and joined his charge on the walkway from the hotel.

In the Naberries' Suite sombre silence reigned. Anakin waved the door shut.


	15. Chapter 15

JUNIOR LEGISLATOR CAMP

Varykino was strangely quiet their first night back. Leia trailed her father around in distraught silence. She barely touched her evening snack, and excused herself from the table early. Anakin did not go after her until much later, when he found her on the verandah staring at the stars.

'Which is Coruscant's Sun?' she queried for confirmation.

He watched her concentrate where he pointed. When he was seven he was mostly unaware of his force powers, but used them to survive. Now he watched his daughter struggle instinctively with a technique he had encountered by accident as he missed his wife through the war. Leia squinted at her target, her fists balled in frustration.

He joined his mind to hers, and for once she didn't query or tense before letting him in. 'Peace, Leia. Let the force flow through you. Sift through its tendrils until you find the one you are looking for. No, don't try to grasp it. Take another breath, calm yourself. Now, follow that tendril to where you want to go.' He felt her take his advice and retreated from her gently.

'How is she?' Ruwee inquired when his son-in-law returned to the dining area.

'As well as can be expected,'

'What's she doing out on the verandah so late?' Jobal wondered, concern evident in her tone.

'Figuring out if she can communicate with Luke. I'll interrupt in an hour and send them to bed,'

Jobal's incredulous expression brought him back to his in-laws force-blind reality.

'I could do this with Padme sometimes during the war. They are force-sensitive and twins. If they can link mentally tonight will be easier for them.'

It worried Jobal that Anakin seemed to be allowing what Leia was doing out of sheer curiosity as to whether it would work, and that her grandchildren might end a difficult day disappointed.

'What if they don't 'link'?'

'I'll do it for them then,' he reassured.

On Coruscant Luke was settling for his second night in Creche. During the day's classes he discovered several differences between his Father's teachings and those of the Temple Masters. Each episode was accompanied by confused murmuring among is age mates, and (sometimes disgruntled) clarification of Master Skywalker's point of view by the attending Master. His instinctive nightly mental brush with Leia was missing, and without it he felt unsettled, both physically and in the force. He decided to try meditating. His father had always been pleased with his progress in that area, and it usually helped when he was upset. Soon he was drawn towards a feeling of warmth and anxiety that seemed to be calling specifically to him.

Minutes later, at Varykino, an excited Leia rejoined the family and bounced onto her father's lap.

'I did it!'

Anakin raised his eyebrows, prompting her for details.

'I couldn't talk to him, but I definitely felt him! He was sad at first, then he felt me, and he was completely confused.' She giggled excitedly. 'When he realized it was me he was happy and surprised. We just felt each other for a while, then he seemed... peaceful, like his meditation was getting deeper, but the connection faded, and broke, and I couldn't get back to him.' Leia frowned. 'Did I make a mistake?'

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment, checking for himself, and then laughed. 'No, Princess. Luke fell asleep.'

oooooooooooooooo

The Junior Legislature Programme included Civic Organization rotations for the aspiring public servants, and camps which taught politics, history and law for five to twelve year olds. Naboo's family oriented society advocated early careers, while idealism and creativity remained intact. Political service was a tradition among the older landed families. Great-granddaughter of Mountain Region Representative Winama Naberrie, daughter of Queen/ Senator Padme Amidala, and first cousin to Junior Senatorial Candidate Pooja Naberrie, Leia Amidala Skywalker joined the programme that summer with half the schedule gone. Pooja's and Ruwee's tutorials helped her catch up quickly. She acquired friends easily. Once the summer camp ended she enrolled in the programme formally for the coming year, which meant she spent about half her time in Theed when classes were in session.

Twenty-five-year-old Jaksoan Ramtala was a naturally anxious human male who had little success in his own political career. Having failed in his bid for the throne against Apailana, he retreated to teaching within the Legislature Programme. This year he was assigned to the 7/8 class, which included relatives of monarchs Veruna and Amidala, among others. While Maursa Veruna was disinterested, Leia was a sharp pupil, who stripped his lessons bare of discrepancies with pointed questions. He found himself spending extra time researching and preparing with her in mind. Eventually they came to the less than pleasant topic of un-ethical and criminal behavior among colleagues. Reviewing the better known examples for the panel discussion he realized Amidala's name might come up. Biographical classes about recent rulers did not enter the syllabus until the next academic year. Citizen Skywalker insisted he be notified when Amidala's reign and representation were detailed, but this was not that. Amidala's mention could not be avoided for the sake of a single student. He seated the panel of students and gave his preamble without worry when time for the lesson came.

'The fight against tyranny and corruption requires intelligence, perceptiveness, courage, cunning, timing, the ability to strategize, to think beyond the options offered and a commitment to our sovereignty and democratic way of life. Our panel leader will give specific examples...'

'Queen Amidala, repelled the Invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation, 3. Senators Amidala, Organa, Mothma, Ibliss and Avalar; presented the Petition of 2000, 16.'

'Those who strive for such ideals may find themselves at odds with a corrupt establishment. Artful negotiation may bring resolution. Formation of alliances between those with similar goals can provide effective support and encourage cooperation of the less willing. Panel?'

'The Petition of 2000.'

'Indeed. When negotiations break down hostilities may commence, but open hostility should only be pursued where there is no choice and there is a clear path for victory. There may be great personal risk involved in either case. Attacks upon a leader's character may be used effectively, be there truth in the accusations or not. Examples of actions taken against leaders?'

'Chancellor Valorum, Galactic senate chancellor, voted out of office in No Confidence Motion after financial and official corruption scandal, and Naboo vs Trade Federation Crisis, 3. He was tried by the Galactic Senate. His name was cleared, but he retired from politics.'

'Violence or threat of violence may be used against the individual or their family. The need for security is paramount in such cases. Give me examples of leaders against whom violent acts have been attempted?'

'Chancellor Elect Organa, assassination attempt, 16,'

'Senator Amidala, multiple assassination attempts, 13,'

'What actions were taken in response?'

'Increased security measures from Planetary security personnel and Jedi Protectors.'

'Didn't assassins get Amidala in the end?' Maursa interrupted the panel's speaker.

Half the class stared at her in disbelief; others looked away. A few dared to look in Leia's direction.

Ramtala reminded himself that Maursa was only in the camp at her family's insistence. She did not have the same grasp of the facts as the other students, and no aspiration to improve. Instead she had years of bitter indoctrination within her family. Silence reigned as Ramtala mentally composed and rejected possible diplomatic answers. To his horror Leia resolved his dilemma. she stood and answered Maursa herself.

'Assassins didn't get her. They couldn't touch her with Father and Captain Typho around.'

'They why doesn't she represent us anymore?' Maursa inquired in a nauseatingly sweet tone of voice.

'She died when my brother and I were born.'

Maursa's venom continued. 'So you deprived us of the greatest hypocrite in Naboo's recent history! Preserving democracy, decrying Senate corruption and supporting the Jedi, all while seducing the Republic's greatest Warrior out of service in the middle of a war!'

Leia stood even straighter. 'She ended King Veruna's milking Naboo's Treasury for business ventures with Palpatine.'

'She blocked a lucrative opportunity for investment that would have benefited all Naboo, and then led us into a costly, unnecessary confrontation with the Trade Federation!'

'She united the sentient species of Naboo, and preserved our sovereignty by repelling that invasion!'

'The air force she ordered into battle was commissioned by King Veruna. It was his legacy that ensured we could defend ourselves! It wasn't an Athersprite Skywalker flew into that Droid Control Ship! My Granma says you did a great service to the Chomell Sector at birth, Leia Amidala. Where would Naboo stand in the eyes of the Republic being represented by a living scandal after Palpatine?'

'Enough!' Ramtala roared, finally recovering from his shock. 'Leia….' He began an attempt to refute the harsh claims, though he still had no idea what to say.

Leia's eyes flashed, her hands gripped her desk so tightly that the synth-wood top cracked. 'You don't know anything,' she interrupted her teacher with a threatening hiss at Maursa. 'Your Granma's brother was Palpatine's lackey. The Federation would have stripped Naboo of every resource using its inhabitants as forced labor for the mines. We aren't that far from the Outer Rim and Tatooine. We're small, off the Trade Routes. No one would have intervened in our fate. When Veruna couldn't forward Palpatine's interests anymore, he was shot and discarded in an open field, like the refuse he was!'

Incensed, Maursa grabbed her datapad and threw it hard, fast and accurate at Leia's head. The lessons Leia's father ingrained responded. (A Jedi should use her reflexes to duck, and avoid being hit, or better, to stop the object, and place it out of the attacker's reach so that no one else could be hit, and the attack could not resume.) Leia put her hand up, and the offensive datapad stopped mid-air between them.

'I know what you are! Half-breed life-sucking sith-spawn!' Maursa shouted.

Leia lost her temper. The datapad seemed to fling itself at Maursa's face, but it suddenly shattered into little pieces as it went. When they hit they drew blood.

Leia only intended to shut Maursa up. The sight of the many small cuts on the other girl's face frightened her. She had lost control. Covering her mouth with her tiny hands Leia backed out of the classroom, then turned and ran, the door slamming behind her.

Ramtala hurried after her but found the door locked. He had to resort to whatever first-aid he could find for Maursa in the classroom. Then he commed the maintenance department, who resorted to laser cutters to open the door. Maursa was deposited with the school's nurse. Ramtala collected Leia's friends and asked where she was most likely to have sought refuge.

Ritanya and Aranne gave him several locations reluctantly. Leia had been their friend for a year, and they had seen her in action. She didn't really use the Force around them, but it was impossible not to notice that she was different. She knew things before they happened, so unlike their classmates, the girls were never caught in the campus gardens by the afternoon rains or their teachers. Hide-and-Seek had proved an impossible pastime. And there were those times she'd get a far-away look in her eyes in the middle of their conversations and say something about her father or brother afterwards. The way she moved in physical education and self defense classes and her skills with a blaster seemed beyond humanly possible, though that could be 'explained' by the fact that she took similar lessons before she joined Camp.

'We won't find her if she doesn't want us to, Sir,' Ritanya told him.

He stared at the child.

'She's Jedi, like her Father,' Aranne elaborated.

'We could walk right past her and not see her,' Ritanya said.

'Or she could make us forget what we saw,' Aranne told him in a whisper.

'Mind tricks? Not likely. Much of what is told of the Jedi Gift is common myth, and not to be taken so literally, girls' he placated. 'Tell me where she usually goes. We have to find her.' To himself he considered how angry Citizen Skywalker was going to be, and what Jedi 'Gifts' might be used on his person before day cycle's end. As the Counselor responsible for the class, he was responsible for the distress of the Jedi Master's youngling, and her subsequent disappearance.

The search was futile. Ramtala had to concede.

Matron Nasse was a woman in her seventh decade of life, who had returned to teaching after her brood of three settled into their own careers. She was taller than was usual for a Naboo female, dark skinned and slim. Her tightly curled, more-salt-than-pepper hair was drawn into an elaborate plaited bun and she wore rimmed spectacles that slid down her nose as she read the reports on her desk.

The bumbling Ramtala knocked, entered and stood in front of her desk. She personally promised Citizen Skywalker a responsible approach to the study of his wife when Leia enrolled. Now she was going to have to contact the Family with news of this fiasco. Ramtala said Leia was still missing! Matron contacted the Naberrie(Janren) household, but they had not seen their niece. Neither had her cousins, or the grounds man at the old Theed family residence. She linked the remote com centre for Varykino. Half-a-standard hour later she was informed that Leia was not home, and Citizen Skywalker had departed for Theed in great haste long before her call.

'Did he leave at 13.30?' Ramtala's timid voice interjected.

'Yes,' the Diner's Proprietor responded after consulting someone off screen.

'For a previous engagement?' the counselor's voice had become a pitiful squeak.

'Were you expecting him? His departure seemed rushed on this end,' the Proprietor replied. While Citizen Skywalker's Jedi guests flew to Varykino, the Proprietor never saw Anakin himself break the speed and altitude restrictions of the No-Fly-Zone in the Lake Country before today.

Anakin was fully aware that his standing as a galactic hero was not going to save him from the wrath of Naboo's traffic police, but Kriff something was very wrong with his daughter. He'd answer their questions later, maybe even pay the hefty fine instead of depriving the officers of their memories. He's gone by too fast to be properly seen of course, but who else on this planet would fly that way? The courtyard of the Legislature Camp was not intended as a landing pad, but Anakin put his Athersprite there, and took the stairs of the Lecture Block at a run to Leia's classroom.

The damaged door confirmed his fears, and he steeled himself, but she was not in the classroom. A small group was huddled at the front of the room next to the holoprojector, flicking through an autobiography of his wife. Still views of a grief stricken younger version of him following his wife's casket with the twins in his arms, and then standing at a podium in the memorial burial grounds shimmered in the air in front of the children. Anger flashed but only for a moment. A sharp talk with the administrators and would have to wait until after he'd taken care of his daughter.

'Where is Leia?'

Leia's classmates were immediately convinced of Jedi sorcery again as the man from the holos stalked into their classroom less than five standard minutes after Mr. Ramtala proceeded to the office to report Leia's disappearance. One boy scrambled guiltily towards the projector but Citizen Skywalker held up his gloved hand.

'That ceremony is a public record. Where is Leia?'

Ritanya spoke up in a voice that shook. 'We're not sure, Sir. She was upset, and ran out of the room. It took a while for us to get out of the block after her. We checked the gardens and ponds, the training and storage rooms downstairs, and the Senate building's staircases. Mr. Ramtala called Palace security, and the caretakers at Memorial Park, but they hadn't seen her. Of course that doesn't mean anything...'

'No one checked the Spaceport?' Anakin asked, surprised.

Aranne's eyes widened. 'Leia never seemed that interested in flying….'

'My berth is a familiar place where few would think to look for her.'

The Theed office of Citizen Skywalker's business was housed in a rented section of the Spaceport a few berths away from Dialo's. The girls had even been there a few times. Walking back into the corridor Anakin activated his com and called his clerk. Demetria had not seen Leia, and none of the craft in the hangar had been taken out. He reached for Leia through the force again. He got a clear sense that she was nearby, but hiding from him. More information about the incident might help guide his search. He turned back to her friends.

'Tell me what happened.'

There was a flash of fear. Leia's reaction was fresh in their minds. The idea of her Father's response was terrifying but lying the man could make him angrier. They swallowed their terror and recounted the afternoon's events to the best of their recollection. By the time they were finished his right hand was clenching and unclenching, the soft whirring of the mechanical parts suddenly loud as they stopped speaking. His eyes were focused toward the front of the building.

'You did well, girls.'

He nodded curtly to them and stalked towards the Administrators office. His comlink buzzed to life as he went, and he grabbed for it, hoping it would be his daughter, but it was Tekla, informing him that the Legislature Programme Matron was trying to reach him.

Leia felt her father draw nearer and watched him leap from the fighter and run into the lecture block from her vantage point atop the roof of Amidala House, just as she'd watched the progress of her classmates' search for her. She felt her father probing the force for her again and again, but she was in no mood to talk about her list of transgressions (abuse of force-powers, loss of temper, imprisonment of Counselor and classmates... and the most awful secret that she'd kept forever. Mother's death was her fault. Everyone hated her. They were right to. The truth was in the open, and she wasn't a baby anymore, but she wasn't ready to face the in Father's eyes yet.) She reinforced her shields and projected thoughts of not being there into the force.

Anakin was not surprised that his trip to the Administrators was unhelpful. Ramtala endured his interrogation, but could not add anything to the story the girls gave Anakin. To save himself throttling the incompetent, thoughtless man in a rage, Anakin excused him.

Matron Nasse apologized profusely, and offered to help in any way she could.

He thanked her as per empty protocol. He moved to leave the office, but she began speaking, looking out of her office window, as if partly addressing herself.

'I remember the first summer Padme came to us, before her parents moved to Theed. I was Dorm Mother at the time. We patrol the hallways at night to check on the young ones, and keep them out of mischief.' Her eyes retuned their focus to him. 'I'm sure the Jedi Temple was no different in that regard?'

Anakin shifted his weight, itching to restart the search for his daughter. As the elderly woman drew the parallel between institutions it occurred to him that Matron Nasse would be this place's equivalent of Yoda. Not much missed the Grand Master in the Temple, or perhaps the Matron here. He wanted to reach into her mind, grab the speck of knowledge and run, but he suspected that like many Naboo Matron Nasse was strong enough in the force to shield her mind from him. He exhaled his impatience, and struggled to focus on the kernels of useful information being imparted. He nodded agreement, and she continued.

'I caught young Miss Naberrie out of bed after curfew three times the first two weeks. It was soon clear that punishment only improved her subterfuge, so I followed her instead. She went up to the dorm roof to look at the Mountains and the sky. I suppose she adjusted to her new environment because the incidents decreased, but whenever she wanted to be alone she went up there. She came a few times after she was elected Princess, and often during her reign. I even saw her up there twice after she moved to Coruscant. Leia was here all of two standard days before she found the spot. I haven't actually seen her since that day but I suspect she goes up there when she's upset. I doubt she understands why she does it.'

Anakin bowed his gratitude and ran out of her office. Matron moved to her window to watch his progress. He skidded to a stop in front of the dorm, and surveyed the roof. He seemed to find what he was looking for. He shed his cloak, crouched and somersaulted onto the roof. For just a moment the projected illusion shattered, and the small girl dangling her feet off the roof was clearly visible as her father landed beside her. He made as if to sit next to her, then they both vanished from Matron Nasse's view.


	16. Chapter 16

SABRE TECHNIQUES FOR GIRLS

'They told you everything, didn't they?' Leia asked, eyes on the toes of her small black boots.

Her Father's silence bored into her. His hands were on his knees as if he was about to meditate, but he looked directly at her.

'I want to hear from you.'

Stubborness eventually gave way, and she told him what transpired.

'There are going to be consequences, young one. What do you think would be an appropriate punishment?'

She hated when he did that, because she felt especially tortured during the process. 'I'll give up outings for a month?'

'Three,' he corrected

'Three months! It was an accident! What about Pooja's campaign? I was supposed to go on the road with her!'

'After this incident it would be better for Pooja if you weren't visibly involved. Yes?'

Leia felt worse. 'OK, three months,' she agreed.

'In that time you will spend your free periods at the hospital with wounded beings. You will apologize to Mr. Ramtala, your classmates verbally, and to the Verunas and Matron Nasse in writing. Your grandfather can help with the wording for Verunas, so they can't use it against you later.'

'Later?'

'When you run for Princess,'

'Oh,'

'You no longer want to be Princess?' Anakin barely managed to quash the hope from his voice.

'I won't be any good at it. I destroy everything.'

'Leia, Maursa said hurtful things, and you lost your temper. That is human.'

'I could have killed someone again without even meaning to.'

'Yes, but you did not… what do you mean 'again'? You haven't killed anyone before,'

Realizing her mistake Leia shrank from her Father.

'Were you in some sort of fight? Who do you think you killed?'

She stared at her boots. There was nothing she could say that would satisfy him except the truth. 'Mom,' she whispered.

'What?'

'I killed Mom. You said I was the restless one you had to keep singing to so Mom could sleep. I wore her out and killed her.'

'No.' He lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. 'Princess, you kept her walking and kept her alive. She was so thrilled to have you. She loved you. She died of an illness that sometimes just happens after a baby. We did everything we could, but it wasn't enough. I'm sorry. You should have her, but you don't.'

Leia caught him off guard. His confident façade slipped. His failure to prevent his wife's death was still a source of guilt and shame. He remained terrified that something like that would happen again. Now his daughter stared at him with too much understanding.

'Father, you would never have let anything happen to her,'

'I did, Leia. I've had to accept the consequences of the choice I made. But that is the past, and you hold no fault in it. Do you understand?'

She nodded and hugged him, though his feelings shook her. What choice? How was it important to her mother's death? She couldn't imagine her Grandparents loving him the way they did if he was responsible for Mother's death, but maybe they didn't know.

'Daddy…?'

He winced at the myriad of unspoken questions in the word she hardly ever used.

'Palpatine offered to show me how to save your mother, if I joined the Sith. I refused, your mother died. Would he have kept his promise if I joined him? I don't know. The 'Rule of Two' made modern Sith even less tolerant of attachments than the Jedi. Most likely Palpatine would have used the three of you as hostages to ensure my obedience for as long as he could. Then he would have destroyed you all, before any of you became a threat to his power.'

He stared towards Dee'ja Peak for a long time. He had not intended to share this information with his children until they were much older, but his silence and ambivalence had unintentionally produced painful, erroneous conclusions for his daughter and perhaps for Luke as well. The demystification would be healthy for them all.

'A Jedi does not look back or regret. We live here and now, where my daughter and I are enjoying a beautiful sunset in Theed.'

When darkness fell completely they used the fire-stairs to descend from Amidala House. They spent the night at the spaceport.

In the early morning hours Leia found Anakin in the depths of 'moving meditation' working on one of the landspeeders. Over the years these early morning hours had become Father/daughter time, as Luke usually slept relatively well. She sat on the floor beside him.

'Father, can I continue saber-training? I've been doing blasters and hand to hand combat with the handmaidens, but I need to be able to protect myself.'

'That will not do, Leia. You must learn to use the force safely, or we could have a repeat of yesterday's accident, or worse.'

Anakin's daily trips to the Jedi Temple were the subject of much speculation that year. Was he departing retirement? He sought out a number of the smaller female knights for sparring practice. This spawned a rumor that he sought a force-sensitive female to continue his short-circuited dynasty. Soon chase was on for breeding and bragging rights.

Anakin was attracted to brunette or brown-skinned humanoid females, medium to petite in height, with warrior-princess personalities. Knight Sharjah Ntahl fit the description, and knew it. She was Mirialan, the same race as Bariss Offee. Everyone 'knew' Bariss had the rare fortune of sexual relations with Anakin when they were Padawans. Sharjah offered herself as a duelist wishing to learn from the Master. She studied with him, asked questions that had him telling war stories as teaching examples, sparred with him, wore her traditional robes and waited for nature to take its course. The man was widowed, not dead...

Sharjah was not the first woman to make a play for him since Padme's death. Eirtae, a former handmaiden and political rival Padme's, but he quickly realized she was neither his type, nor the maternal type. Demetria was intelligent and beautiful, a young brown-skinned twi'lek he met on the racing circuit three years earlier. She was owned by a Trader who was unable to market or use her talents. Anakin bought her and offered a job in his Theed Office. She interpreted the removal of her tranmitter and collar as symbolic until he paid her first salary at the going Theed rate **and** refused his sexual property rights. She understood she was freed then, but she was determined to express her gratitude to her benefactor physically. Anakin said no. If he could resist a professional seductress like Demetria, he thought he would survive a few over-zealous knights.

As with anything that involved Anakin, his interactions with Knight Ntahl were soon a temple-wide topic for discussion.

Among Luke's age-mates some lived to tease, others to eaves-drop on the adults. The eaves-droppers provided the information to the teasers, who, in turn could not resist an opportunity to harass the 'Newbie'.

That led to a stern conversation between Father and Son.

'What are you doing here Father?'

'What am I doing here Son?'

'You said research for Leia's training. But every being in the temple is talking about you and Knight Ntahl. Do you like her, Dad?'

'Knight Ntahl is gifted with the saber. I wish to learn from her for your sister's sake, as with all the other beings I've sparred with the last five weeks.'

'No one is talking about them,' Luke pointed out glumly, but he did not press the matter. Instead, that evening Youngling Skywalker picked up his stack of datapads and deserted his crèche-mates for the archives in search of his Father. Even among the force-sensitives of the temple the elder Skywalker was a supranova with wide swathes of dark energy swirling through the light, and he was easily found. Luke normally sat on his Father's left, leaving the right to his sister even in her absence. To Luke the console on the right carried a lingering hint of Sharjah's presence, and so he sat there. His Father looked at him oddly.

'Don't you have stuff to do with Shus?' That was the excuse Luke had given when Anakin invited him to join him in the library before.

'I don't understand this Math. I figured you could help me, then I could help the others later. Besides, I'm with Shus all day. I want to sit with you tonight. Am I in someone's seat?'

'Luke. Possession is forbidden, you know that. Let's see the Advanced Calculations?' the elder Skywalker said, accepting the proffered datapad.

Sharjah had not been put off by Master Skywalker's reaction in the training Salle. She would continue her current plan, confident that she could secure him even without more sparring sessions. But arrival at the library revealed a small blonde hawk-bat sitting in her usual position, preening itself in her salve. The elder Skywalker seemed too engrossed to notice her presence, but Luke's blue eyes flashed ice-daggers in her direction before returning his attention to whatever he was being taught. She retreated to another area with her reading to wait for curfew. When the wall chrono jogged towards the second half of the 20th hour Anakin reminded his son of 'Lamps'.

Luke gathered his things, and stood. 'Come with me, Father?'

Happy to oblige, Anakin stacked up his own reading material and they departed the archives together, but Luke turned towards Obiwan's apartment and the hangar bay instead of the Crèche.

'Where are you sleeping tonight, Father?' the boy asked as Anakin hesitated at the turn, feeling as blindsided as if he'd been walking with Leia.

'I haven't decided, Son, but I am going to visit Obi-Wan now.'

Luke walked in the appropriate direction, his mystified father in tow. When Obi-Wan opened his door Luke stood back in the corridor. Anakin went in but as he deposited his datapads he heard his son speak.

'Goodnight Master Obi-Wan. Take care of him, please,' the child intoned.

'Luke? Wait! I'll walk you to the Creche!'

'Father, I walk home from Master Obi-Wan's on my own all the time. Besides, no one is chasing me down the temple corridors, so I won't get lost. That's more than I can say for you.' At that moment the warning gong sounded. 'Lamps! Goodnight Father!' the boy shouted, and ran off before either man could protest.

Anakin was still blushing at his son's comment. Luke made a good point.

Evenings in the library became a Father/ Son routine. Occasionally Shus would accompany Luke, or other knights Anakin sparred with sometimes joined them, but Luke's glares made Sharjah's lack of welcome clear. When the boy had no homework for an excuse he took up the body-guard's position just behind and to the left of his Father. He would face away from Anakin, adopt a defensive stance or a meditative pose and remain in place until his father was ready to leave, or the Lamps gong sounded, whichever came first. He would escort his Father to Obiwan's or the hangar bay, and then scamper to the Crèche.

As the current Crèche Master of Ursul Clan, Barriss Offee was responsible for the younglings when they were not in classes. At ages eight to nine standard years they were old enough for her assignment to be taken as a form of relaxation, as they were in classes all day, accustomed to doing their homework, and proficient at getting themselves into and out of bed, provided they were given the right amount of time for the task. By this age new initiates coming in to disturb the routine was nigh unheard of, though Ursul had gotten one the year before; the son of her long-time friend Anakin Skywalker. She had developed a partiality to the boy, which she supposed was not unlike what a Master might have for the padawan of a friend, but she was careful to keep that to herself. Along with allowing his twin (who was staying at Catham House) to visit him in the Creche, she was fully aware of where Luke was during his repeated evening absences. Another Master might have found such behavior indicative of unhealthy jealousy and attachment, but Barriss understood, and allowed it. It was in no-one's interest for the twins to find more devious methods to achieve their goals, not that much would get past Barriss after growing up with Anakin. And there was the benefit of knowing Anakin was being taken care of without having to personally intervene.

Sharjah was getting frustrated. She was due to leave on her next mission within a week, and Skywalker always left Coruscant when the school year started on Naboo. By the time she returned he would be gone. Nothing was left but a direct discussion with the youngling who had been obstructing her so actively. After all, he didn't seem to mind when others spent time with his father. She intercepted him in a corridor before he got to the library that evening.

'Luke. It's good to finally meet you. We need to talk.' She kept her tone friendly and chose her words carefully so that Luke wouldn't sense any lies, but it was a challenge not to seethe. She turned towards the wall behind the child, effectively cutting off his escape.

Luke was surprised and a little frightened to be cornered by the Mirialan Knight. His first instinct was to call for his Father, Obiwan, or Master Offee, but Sharjah had not said or done anything wrong yet. Fighting down his fear the boy reached for his twin-bond instead. 'Leia, help me,' he thought, and opened his mind completely to her. At Catham House, Leia tuned out Summer Organa. Responding to her brother's call, she concentrated on the mental image of the Mirialan Knight in front of her brother.

Though Sharjah saw the youngling relax and felt the odd surge in the force she forged ahead. 'Why the library? I never found that place interesting. All those terminals and cards, and having to sit in silence would drive us crazy when the Masters made us go. Wouldn't you rather study with your friends in the Creche?'

'I'm there because he's there, and I want to be with him,' the boy answered, apparently in a trance.

'He's a grown man. He needs some time to himself, don't you think?'

'He invited me,' the boy returned.

'I wouldn't expect a youngling to understand. Your Father needs grown-up company sometimes, without your supervision. By depriving him of it you are making life more difficult for him, though he won't say it to you. He doesn't need you to guard him; he can take care of himself.'

Luke raised and tilted his head in an imperious gesture, locking her gaze with his strangely dark eyes. 'Knight Ntahl, my Father is busy. He can do without the distraction of having to watch his front when he's studying, or his back, for that matter,'

'He's studying?' Sharjah could not resist a titter at what she considered the boy's apparent innocence, while ignoring the other comment.

'You should know that, considering you spent so much time with him. But you don't care what he's doing because you're just using him. The Chosen One, another notch on Ntahl's tabard. Leave him alone.' The force surged and swirled around them both, threatening. His voice had taken an otherworldly quality, and Ntahl could hear the words echoed as if two persons were speaking. Simultaneously fascinated and horrified Sharjah felt her feet were rooted to the marble floor, while instinctively her body leaned away, her hands coming up in defense. Luke continued to stare her down ice and fire flashing in eyes so dark Sharjah could no longer distinguish their colour, until a throat cleared softly beside them.

'The meaning of this, both explain, you will' Yoda told them, though his eyes were fixed suspiciously on Luke's. 'An Old Power, that is, young one. Know of it, I do, but experienced it before now, I have not. Abuse it you must not,'

'Yes, Master,' Luke intoned in a chastened, respectful tone, bowing to the ancient Grand Master, though he could feel his sister's indignant rebellion at the hinted reprimand. He sent her soothing reassurance that everything was now alright, and released their bond.

'Come, Knight Ntahl. Your mission we must discuss,' he said, and directed his hover chair away, forcing her to follow. When Luke was out of earshot he stopped. 'Anger I sense in you, directed at youngling Skywalker. Obstructed your greed he has? Hmmm?'

Ntahl blinked, surprised and embarrassed that Yoda was even aware of the situation. She lowered her head. 'Yes, Master,'

'Anger, greed, pride, these are the path to the Dark side, young Ntahl. Know you do what must be done.'

'Yes, Master,' she bowed.

Yoda hovered away from her.

Her'tha was Sharjah's closest friend in temple at the moment. Knowing Ntahl had intended to spend the evening in the library she was surprised to find the other woman at her door, looking shaken.

'So…. You completed the project?' That was the only reason Her'tha could think of for the dazed appearance and unscheduled visit.

'No. And I'm not going to. The 'project' has come to the attention of Master Yoda. It would be unwise to continue. And By the Force, I was warned off by a dead woman. Padme Amidala told me in no uncertain terms to leave her husband alone.'

'That's impossible, Ntahl. She's one with the force.'

'Some one spoke to me, Her'tha, and it wasn't the boy. Master Yoda heard it too.'


	17. Chapter 17

A BRUSH WITH THE JEDI CORPS

The year Ursul Clan's younglings had their eleventh lifedays students began being selected by individual Jedi Knights as Padawans to complete their training in an individualized environment. Those not selected would be streamed into other, less prestigious forms of Jedi service, usually farm work in the Agricorps, Assistant-level Healing, or Temple Security.

Among Luke's close friends Shus Rell was chosen immediately. As the year progressed Jesler and Ahi'len were chosen, as were three of Ursul's other students. Luke was a talented, well behaved, even tempered student, with a love of flying and machines. There were occasional pranks, with consequent destruction. The incident involving Sharjah Ntahl was the most atypical thing he had done, his 'unusual' upbringing not withstanding. Still, he remained surprisingly unconsidered.

His friends tried to be supportive, but that made it all the more painful, as he went nightly to the Crèche, and they to their master's quarters. Soon they spoke about things that were beyond him, and their time was curtailed, so Luke was often alone. Obiwan and his Padawan Quinann saw more and more of Luke.

Luke's 12th lifeday came, and went, and students in the year below him began to pair, but alarms began truly blaring in Luke's head when he walked in at Obiwan's to find his Father there, discussing the situation.

'It's not fair, Master. Luke is gifted, and disciplined, and nothing like me! Every Knight in the Order can't punish him for being my son!'

Obiwan responded with contemplative silence.

'Father, were you that bad?'

Anakin sighed, and continued to toy with the shelf of spare parts that disappeared from Obiwan's quarters with his own knighthood, and then re-appeared when Luke came to Temple.

Obiwan chuckled at his memories. The fights, willful defiance, dangerous pranks, illegal racing and temper tantrums that his fellow Jedi saw of Anakin, and the emotional scars, nightmares and attachments they did not. He answered on his former padawan's behalf.  
'He was….misunderstood. Anakin, the Masters remember your escapades, and the Knights are intimidated to train the son of a living legend. What if you don't approve of their methods? Don't worry Luke. You will be chosen eventually. I spent a year in the Agricorps before Mater Jinn took me as his Padawan. '

Luke's eyes widened.

'I agree it's not the preferred route, but it's not the end of the world either.'

'If it comes to that I'll pull you out of here and train you myself,' Anakin promised, though that was not the preferred route either.

Luke felt worse after that evening. His thirteenth birthday was four months away and the things they talked about would not change.

The time went quickly. Luke became even quieter, then sullen and moody, then withdrawn. Then 'it' happened.

Obiwan was meditating in the gardens when he felt a familiar tension. Before he could identify it his comlink went off.

'Report to High Council chambers immediately.'

Arriving there he felt as if he'd Flow-walked backwards 25 years. A blond boy stood in the middle of the floor, disheveled and bloodied. Instead of appearing chastened or defensive his shoulders were back and his head up, as he calmly gazed each of the Masters in turn in the eye.

Mace spoke. 'Your Padawan has returned to haunt us in the person of his son,'

'Luke is not Anakin,' Obiwan countered.

'You are blinded by your affection for both of them. When you are fully aware of today's events you will see things more clearly.'

Luke did not shift, and continued his visual trek around the council.

Master Yoda spoke.

'Take young Skywalker to your quarters, you will. Confer the Council must.'

Luke did not leave Obiwan any opportunity to speak on his behalf. He turned on his boot heel and strode out of the council chambers. Obiwan followed.

The council chambers erupted at their departure. Some were certain that Luke's first council-worthy fight was only the beginning of a rapid, inevitable descent. Others pointed out that up until this point the boy had been a model student, and that he had clearly been provoked. An inappropriate response on Luke's part, but the boy was young, and had much to lears. In six Coruscanti weeks the boy would be thirteen and out of the youngling groups one way or another.

'Right, Obiwan is,' the Grand Master commented. 'A waste it would be to this youngling lose.'

Some nodded their assent.

Punishment was decided.

Later, as the chamber emptied, Yoda tapped the console in the arm of his chair, brought up the list of Padawans up for Trials and began to study it. No one could be forced to take on a student, but a little encouragement was another matter...

The sharp rap at the door interrupted the studied silence that had fallen at Obi-Wan's. Biased doting Grandfather/ Uncle that he was Obi-Wan did not immediately chasten Luke's actions. Instead he cleaned and fed him, certain that the council's punishments would suffice. Anakin never had to endure any of this. And though Obiwan had the experience, it was his own fault that he ended up in the Agricorps. That was not necessarily the case here.

When he answered the door Yoda asked him to step outside. 'Young Skywalker is?'

'Quiet,'

The Grand Master nodded sagely. 'One evening will he serve, with each council member, and his Creche Master, at their discretion. Confined to Ursul Crèche he will be outside of class and disciplinary times. Master Cho Leem advised will be by the Council members of the schedule.' There was a pause, and Yoda began to move away. 'Remind Youngling Skywalker, you should, that more masters available will become after trials we hold.' It was said casually, but Obiwan knew Yoda would not speculate.

He hurried back inside, to find Luke preparing to leave for the crèche.

'My punishment, Master Obi-Wan?' the tone was bitter.

'Provocation does not excuse your violent, reckless behavior, Luke. You must control your responses, instead of your adversary controlling you by making you angry. Noshan recieved a broken arm and a cracked skull to go with his sabre-burns and cuts and bruises. I feel you will be best served by an opportunity to apologize in both words and actions. For your evening with me you will spend tonight in the Ward with Noshan. You will have to nurse him, and see to his care. If he laughs at you, attacks you verbally, or is excessive in his demands it will be for his Master to resolve, but you are to endure whatever occurs without complaint or any show of temper. If you fail at this I will consider the assignment incomplete, and you will serve as Noshan's nurse another evening until you get it right, or until he is discharged.'

Luke felt his stomach churn, and made a slight grimace. 'You're very good at this, Master Obi-Wan.'

'Years of practice, young Luke. Years of practice. On another matter. Someone may be available to train you after Trials.…..'

'Who?'

'Master Yoda did not say, but let's com your Father, so he doesn't arrange to come get you.'

The month went by. Most of the masters assigned Luke tasks in and around the Temple while others lectured him for his father's sins, speaking of emotional control, and the hazards of acting in anger.

Master Windu gave him the relevant datachips and had him complete a report on the fights among Younglings and Padawans which came to Council attention, the causes of those fights, and the punishments meted out over the last fifty years. Luke's research revealed that in his Father's first two years at the temple Anakin had five such fights, and a sixth when he was fifteen. No one else was mentioned more than once. Master Obiwan had one when he was twelve. It precipitated his Agricorps assignment. Most fights were caused by tensions surrounding the Padawan selection process. Only he, his father and a Tusken padawan had been defending the honor of their parents. Mace listened to his findings impassively until he finished presenting.

'Remember, Skywalker, most of your colleagues and Masters came to this temple as infants. If our parents loved us we did not experience that love first hand. The Jedi are our family. We do not understand what it is like to love a parent or be loyal to any family beyond this Order. Our life is one of expressed non attachment, for attachment can lead easily to the dark side. You have seen for yourself what happened in that training ring. Noshan could have been killed for the sake of your familial love and pride. You must find a way to release these emotions and attachments to the force, Skywalker, or they will destroy you. Return to your Creche. May the force be with you.'

Trials came and went.

The official silence on Luke's status continued through the Knighting ceremonies. Days later, on his birthday, Master Thracia took him aside and explained that he would be reassigned.

His friends came, looking uncomfortable, and prepared to say their goodbyes. Luke was in his bunk reading, and his clothing and droids still in place.

'What's happening?' Shus found his voice first.

'I'm assigned to the Temple for now.'

'What?' Jesler was confused, especially at his friend's cheerful demeanor.

Luke grinned. 'I could be gone next week or maybe not. There are Corps options in the Temple, and I need 'close supervision' after the whole Noshan thing. I might beat someone to death and hide them under the farm equipment….'

Ahi'len interrupted. 'That's not funny Luke. Noshan….'

'Got what he deserved, and you know it.' Jesler interrupted. 'Luke's the one getting zapped here. Which one of us thought he'd end up in the Corps? He's better at nearly everything and better behaved too!'

'There's no 'better' in the force, Jesler. We all have to study….' Ahi'len was cut off again.

'And when did we study more diligently than Luke?'

Luke wasn't smiling anymore. He was staring at his hands, turning them over and over. Tears threatened.

'This isn't helping!' Shus chimed in from his seat on Luke's bunk. He slipped onto the floor so that he could face his friend. 'Luke...'

'I'm going home,' was the shattered, whispered response. 'I came here to join the Jedi Order, but I'm no more welcome than my Father was.'

'You told me that Master Obi-Wan said after trials.'

'Yeah, but I haven't heard anything.'

'Maybe that's why they're keeping you here. Give it a little more time. The new Knights have to pack and move, and their old rooms have to get cleaned and painted, the Masters need to..…..'

'You made your point, Shus. I'll wait.'

'What about your Father? Will he wait?'

'He'd be here already, but when he commed last night Master Obi-Wan gave him the speech you just gave me.'

The next morning Master Thracia woke him well before dawn, and once he was ready, walked him down to the Healers' ward. The Assistant on duty set him to work. He fetched and carried and wrapped, and held things in place. By the time the rays of Coruscant's sun had found the Ward's floor Luke decided that this was the most boring occupation ever. When 12 hours had passed they told him he could go back to the crèche, and that he was expected to return the next day. They reviewed basic healing techniques with him, and he had many opportunities to practice. He was still bored, but learned quickly that running mental speeder races to pass the time lead to mistakes in the mind numbing work, and harsh reprimands from the Assistants and Healers. The farms were off Coruscant on the colonies, but he never minded helping Uncle Owen when they went to Tatooine, as long as most of the help entailed keeping the farm's machines running, and he didn't have to sit in one place for too long. Luke was happy when they sent him to the Temple gardens after four weeks.

A suspense-filled, exhausting month passed. Masters who graduated Padawans began taking in new students, and still no one came for Luke. It seemed that all the years away from home were for nothing. His father would train him, but what would come after? That question would be answered when the time came. It wasn't as if he had much choice. He went to make his call.

'Master, can I comm home tonight?'

Thracia looked up at the small blonde boy. The sadness and desperation in his eyes and voice were clear, even without the waves of emotion rolling off him through the force.

'The Council has requested your presence, Skywalker. Perhaps you should save your com until after that meeting.'

Luke stood again in the middle of the High Council Chamber's floor head up, shoulders back. He searched the room for his new Master. He saw only the Council members. His hopes dipped, but he bolstered his shields, schooled his face and held his position. They would not see that their rejection stung. He waited and waited for the final strike to fall.

The Grand Master's deputy stood. 'You completed a rigorous course of discipline in the last weeks. You have learned much. You are ready for your next task in service of the Force and the Galaxy.' He paced behind his colleagues chairs towards the doors as he spoke, focused on the Luke's reactions.

Luke wanted to scream for them to get it over with and let him leave. He shifted a little on his feet, preparing to flee as soon as permission came to do so.

Master Windu stepped forward so that he was in front of Luke. The tests had been passed enough times. He would follow the Force's capricious guidance wherever it led. In much lower tones he posed his qustion to Luke 'The life of a Jedi is not easy, a burden to be lifted only with most serious committment and certainty. I offer you my guidance on this journey if you wish it.'

Luke gaped and blinked. Finally his brain managed to process Master Windu's words. He allowed himself a moment to feel the man before him, reconciled him with the thoughtful evening they spent together, registered the physically gruelling evening assignment with Yoda for the evaluation it was... 'Yes,' Luke breathed.

Large dark hands settled firmly onto Luke's shoulders and knowledge and gratitude flooded the boy's being to the point of near collapse at what came next.

'Masters, I take Luke Skywalker for my Padawan Learner to train him to full Jedi Knighthood….'

The traditional speech and Oath were lost on Luke. He barely realized he was being spoken to when the Council asked for his acceptance.

'Yes,' he answered, the word a sigh of relief. His oath was completed in a daze.

As soon as they finished Mace bowed slightly, whirled and stalked from Council Chambers. 'Come Padawan,' was thrown over his shoulder from three paces down the hallway in an already-exasperated tone.

Luke hastily completed his own bow, and trotted after his new Master.

Obi-Wan Kenobi burst out laughing as soon as the door to the chambers closed behind them.

'Master Kenobi?' Yoda queried.

'Master Windu will be far from bored for years to come.'


	18. Chapter 18

YOUNG SKYWALKER

Anakin Skywalker was not fond of meetings. They were boring episodes of talk in substitute of more effective action, or the source of frustration, disrespect and more thankless drudgery. The insistence of the small girl at the head of the conference table was his only reason for attending. Ruwee's subtle knowing smile as they left home that morning induced a vague discomfort in Anakin's stomach. He appreciated his father-in-law most of the time, but at this moment Anakin felt he'd been outsmarted years ago. He'd lost his only chance at that victory years before, when he defended his children's birthrights and choices.

His comlink vibrated with the special frequency he set so many yars ago for the Jedi Temple. Anakin's anxitey surged briefly and was ruthlessley tamped down. Worry for Luke would do nothing to alter the boy's fate, and might distract Leia's train of thought in this all-important negotiation.

Anakin excused himself to an adjoining station.

'Father!' Luke's excited voice shouted.

'Let me get you on holo, Luke...'

Luke grinned, but remembered his manners. He blushed, settled himself into a formal pose and began again.

'Master Skywalker,' he intoned and bowed.

Unsure what to make of Luke's behaviour, Anakin replied 'Young One,' and inclined his head slightly.

'This will be our last communication from the Creche, Sir. Future contact would be best routed to my personal frequency...'

The Father in Anakin briefly lost his solemn facial pose with joy at the implications. Luke offered the code, which Anakin promptly stored.

'Or my new quarters, extension 5981...'

Anakin frowned as his comlink barred the latter as a duplicate entry. The code belonged to Mace Windu and Iguni. Anakin's stomach dropped with a tidal wave of worry. Mace was harsh, judgemental, detached. Luke was a warm, gentle, loving boy... Mace was completely inappropriate!

'My last chance here and I've been chosen!'

'You don't have to do this. Come home. I'll train you. I can be there by the end of the week...'

'No Father. I spent time with Master Windu. He's a good teacher. He took the Oath with me today!'

The Oath was done. Anakin breathed to release his worry. 'May the force be with you, Son.' He ended the comm.

oooooooooooooooooo

'What is Mace up to? Who does he think he is? He never supported my training, he never trusted me, no matter what I did! I had to chose the order over my wife before he respected me as a Member of the Council. He has been working to snag Luke for years! What does he plan to train my Son into?'

Obi-Wan was expecting the comm-tirade. 'Calm down, Anakin. You wanted Luke to be accepted and chosen here.'

'Of course I did, but not by someone so cold! His only ackowledgement of his home planet regards to his own sensitivity to the force! He didn't re-assign Ki Adi Mundi when he was needed on Cerea! All he's done is _meditate_ over Deepa...'

'Stop, Padawan. You have come too far for this, and you have forgotten many things.'

Obi-Wan's tone caught his attention.

Anakin sighed. His Master was right. He needed to condiser the matter rationally. He took another calming breath, and recited the Old Jedi Code.

'Very good, Anakin. Now, what is upsetting you?'

'I don't want Luke to lose himself...'

Obi-Wan raised a questioning eyebrow 'Is that all?'

Anakin knew he was caught. He lowered his head. 'No Master.'

'When you taught the Initiate sabre classes, could you do the same things for every student in the class?'

'No,'

'Did you wake Ahsoka at dawn for meditations?'

'At first,'

'Was that effective?'

'No.' Enough time had passed that he could snigger at the memory, even as he felt the pangs of regret.

'What did you resort to?'

'We did katas at the end of the day-cycles. Only after could she sit still long enough to make an attempt... '

'The student teaches the Master, Anakin. Luke is firmly grounded in the values your family taught him even after all this time. I know, he's in my quarters often enough. Master Windu is neither as dogged or as distant as he seems. He will adjust.'

ooooooooooooooooo

'I'm better than this,' Deputy Grand Master Mace Windu told himself as he sat on a stool in his favorite meditative haunt at the end of his new Padawan's first week. 'I am an experienced Master. I …..'

He swore softly as his concentration skittered away yet again at Yoda's approach.

He was here to release his frustration into the force in order to maintain his patience and sanity.

The gimmer stick tapping along the corridor brought further irritation and resentment, and shame at finding himself in this position.

No matter how senior a Jedi became, faltering before one's former Master regressed the said Jedi to Intermediate Padawan level feelings and behaviors. Yoda hopped onto the stool beside him. Mace forced passivity to his face and re-inforced his shields, but his Master noted the backward hitch of shoulders that indicated a defensive mood for Mace.

'Troubled, Padawan?'

He'd dearly love to blame his Master for his current woes, but he brought them on himself. Played a prank on him, his Master had not. In fact Mace himself stopped Yoda's perusal of the list of Trial-ready Padawans after Luke's fight. He admitted he observed Luke's progress closely, and expressed surprise at the boy's continued Masterless state.

'I will accept the opportunity if it is presented to me,' was what he told Yoda when he made the presumtive request that kept Luke on Coruscant.

When he moved Luke into their quarters the first surprise was that Padawan Skywalker came with quite a bit of extraneous physical matter. Apparently he was nigh as fond of droids and tinkering as his Father. Obi-Wan did not bother to feign decorum as he deposited the three small cartons of items from the 'parts shelf' wearing a grin.

Mace spent the first night introducing the boy to his new schedule.

'Meditation then bed, Padawan,' he told the boy.

The bond he found with Anakin was non-negotiable but expected. He was the boy's Father and had trained him for years prior to Luke coming to the temple, and Anakin's attachment issues were notorious. (Mace suspected the elder Skywalker still maintained a force-bond with Kenobi 14 years post completing training.) Mace was surprised the Father/Son bond was only lightly sheilded. They acknowledged it together and moved on, begining to form their own bond. Later, as his apprentice drifted towards sleep Mace felt the second surprise. A gentle reaching came from his apprentice, and Mace sensed a powerful, surged force-response. There amusement from Luke, then contact faded. When he questioned Luke over their first day-cycle meal Mace was informed of the bond with Luke's partially trained twin.

At week's end their door com buzzed. Luke was still in class. Busy at his desk and sensing no sentient outside, Mace allowed their automated response to system to function. What followed was a series of beeps and tootles into the speaker. When Master Windu did not bother to answer the unidentified, unaccompanied droid, the little blighter over-rode his door-com code, entered his quarters uninvited, and blatted at him in an enthusicastically rude manner. He was tempted to chop it to pieces, but he sensed no danger from it, and Anakin's force signature lingered strongly. It treated itself to a leisurely tour of the apartment. Once satisfied with its surroundings it trundled to Skywalker's open room, and powered down it's hydraulics next to the power supply.

Luke was suitably surprised when he got home.

'Artoo! What are you doing here? Father…'

Bleeping

'Assigned to me now?'

More bleeping.

Luke sensed his Master was not overly pleased. 'You behaved yourself when you arrived, right?'

Mildly guilty bleep.

'Our privacy and security are quite important Padawan.' Mace interrupted. 'This R2 unit disregsrded both to enter…'

'Blaat blat,' more tootles, and a forward tilt of his dome.

Luke's eyes widened. How to translate without offence?

'Sorry, Master. Father compared you to Master Obi-Wan, and instructed him act accordingly.'

'These units are outdated by at least four generations, Padawan. Keeping him borders on unhealthy attachment.'

'Father modified him extensively to handle a Jedi's mission needs. See? He has electric pincers, and computer console links... and he's very loyal. He's an asset, appropriate to keep.'

'How did he get here?'

More beeping. 'He was sent to Coruscant with the diplomatic package for the Senator from Naboo.'

Political interference. Mace was reminded simultaneously of Anakin's relationship with Palpatine (explained away at the taime as the gratitude of the Naboo), and the lure Dukoo (the Count of Sorenno) experienced to the noble title and riches of the family that bore him. Mace sensed no pride of priviledge from his Padawan, though. The boy even blushed a little as he translated, embarrassed. Mace released his Padawan to the company of his friends. Perhaps it boded well that Anakin chose this delivery method and remained on Naboo.

'An enlightening week, Master. It is a challenge to adjust to a new Learner. Padawan Skywalker is no different in that regard.'


	19. Chapter 19

OUT ON THE CAMPAIGN TRAIL

'I do not like politicians,'

The words were vehemently hissed into the cool air of Obi-Wan's kitchenette a month after Luke moved in with Master Windu. Anakin's reasons for being on Coruscant were a mystery to his former Master, but the older man sensed his friend's agitation when he arrived at the temple. Obi-Wan made tea. The herbs and the natural oils in the cup were soon soothing his friend enough to allow rational conversation.

'I swear you put the Zone of Self-Containment in here. You have to let me take some of this home, or I'll strangle Adate Veruna this month.'

'The consequences of you in a mind-altered state would be too great for the Naboo to withstand,' Obiwan informed him mock-sternly.

'So you admit you're drugging me with this stuff! What's in it?'

'Anakin, its only tea,'

In truth the concoction was created by trial and error when Anakin was sixteen. Captured and experimented on during a mission, by the time of rescue Anakin became addicted to the substances his captors gave him. Already battling Council disapproval, resentment from his peers and tenuous control of his burgeoning force powers, he was secretly soothed by the drugs' side-effects. He determined to hide his problem, intending to find a substitute on the local market upon return to Coruscant. Ferus Olin noticed and informed Anakin that he would be watched. Cornered thus, Anakin confessed to his Master.

The subsequent withdrawal seemed interminable. Obi-Wan considered committing his Padawan in hopes of saving Anakin's sanity at the expense of the boy's career. Then Healer Erin suggested the teas, and together they came up with a blend that worked. It had limited effect on the physical symptoms, but Anakin was kept calm enough to endure them, and then as the pain diminished the tea was withdrawn. Concerned about emotional dependence Obi-Wan put the technique away, but he resorted to it again after Palpatine's exposure and summary execution. He'd returned from Utapau and reported General Grevious' death to the Council, only to be dismissed with the instruction 'See to Skywalker.'

He found an incoherent bundle on the floor in his common room, trembling, weeping and mumbling in Huttese. Anakin was feverish. His eyes were flecked with an odd golden colour and judging from the smell he hadn't attended the fresher since returning from the Chanellor's office days before. Shattered evidence of the failed attempts to treat or transport him was strewn around the room. Reverberations of fear and anger swamped their force-bond. Obi-Wan realized then how far under the sway of the Darkside Anakin strayed trying to survive the war.

Now he shamelessly churned out cups of the special brew as needed. Anakin's reaction was the same on each occasion. Obi-Wan was reminded that Anakin was permanently at risk for obsession with infinite numbness.

On this occasion Obi-Wan found Anakin's source of agitation amusing. For a man who claimed a dislike of politicians, Anakin continually surrounded himself with them. As a former slave and retired Jedi, Anakin was a firm believer in the concept of one strong leader for the greater good. But Anakin was immersed in Naboo's robust electioneering. This season the Naberrie Clan was running two candidates. Twenty-year-old Pooja Naberrie just completed a successful Junior Senatorial term, and was now vying for the position of Senator for the Chomell Sector in the Galactic senate. Fourteen-year-old Leia Amidala Skywalker was a candidate for the Administration of Theed, having completed two years as Representative of the Lake District.

Pooja was running as a conservative candidate with an irreproachable pedigree, campaigning on a platform of maintaining Naboo's traditional cultured, dignified, democratic image before the Republic. Somehow the shaak-brained public had swallowed that poodoo, conveniently forgetting that Pooja was the only 'conservative' candidate produced by the Naberrie Clan after five generations in representational politics.

Leia was running as a reformer, intent on rejuvenating Theed's economy by fostering partnerships with other Capitals on long-allied core worlds like Dac, Corellia, Chandrila and Alderaan. Her force sensitivity was already an issue at the outset of the season. Soon Obi-Wan had an earful of Adate-and-friends' insinuations about Leia's abilities, her galactic-scale ambitions and intent to undermine Keren (Naboo's industrial and economic capital). Of course they were being ridiculous, but some of the populace was paranoid enough to believe them. Anakin was fed up with smiling at those whose dubious intentions and jealousies stank in the force when the Naberries said that he should, because their platforms were similar or their influence was beneficial. His daughter was now frighteningly adept at maintaining the right façade, to the point that even her family was sometimes uncertain what she perceived and intended.

Obi-Wan did not miss the undercurrent of bitterness in Anakin's irritation. Adate was slandering Amidala even before Leia was born, and she continued unabated since. There was more to this. Obi-Wan waited as his friend fiddled with his cup and sipped his tea.

The Campaign Managers deigned it time to offer the impression that Leia could deliver the proposed partnerships, and tours of Aldera and Coronet City were arranged, along with introductory meetings and holo-opportunities with key administrators. Anakin was a visible (though silent) member of the entourage on Naboo, apparently because his absence would have been even more controversial. The same Management Team deemed he would be a distraction on the tour, while Leia worried he might lose his composure at home and damage her carefully balanced campaign.

The empty cup was refilled with only a moment's hesitance. Quiet confession came halfway through the third cup.

'Leia asked me to leave.'

Obiwan was unsurprised at his neice's pragmatic attitude.

'Yes Master. I know. Consider her point of view. I'm losing patience with the process. She can't go into these meetings looking like Daddy's little girl. The rejection doesn't hurt any less.'

'Anakin, we both now you aren't going to let her tour the galaxy alone. Keep yourself invisible and assess the field readiness of her detail.'


	20. Chapter 20

OUT ON THE CAMPAIGN TRAIL 2

Anakin dyed his hair dark brown, applied green contacts and subjected himself to enough make-up to disguise Ventress' distinctive gifts to his face. Then he took one of Xizors' hyperspace capable prototypes and departed Coruscant for Alderaan and Corellia, the Naberrie Clan's campaign machine being none the wiser.

Apparently years of working with the threat of his displeasure had a positive effect on the caution of Leia's security detail. They were more than adequately vigilant. Typho even discerned a stranger's (Anakin's) attentions in Coronet City and had CorSec investigate. Leia refused Typho's advice to com her father, insisting that the Skywalker patriarch would overreact and shut down the tour. In reality Leia didn't need the confirmation she knew would eventually come from their CorSec liaison officer. She sensed her Father's proximity in Aldera, and suspected he followed them to Corellia. She allowed her team's security measures to take effect. Ritanya Isra had opted out of the Legislature Programme in favor of working full time in the Naboo Security Forces' Handmaiden Programme, and she joined Leia's team after the Lake District appointment. The girls switched places, and the tour went on. There were only two days left anyway. They accepted an invitation from Coronet's Mayor to a swoop racing event scheduled for the evening after Leia's meetings were complete. Every meet had an after-party, and Leia had every intention of attending it as well. There were no age limits to these functions in Coronet City, and no one would enforce restrictions on a visiting diplomatic delegation anyway.

Entering Xizor's reserved pit seats as his own guest, Anakin wondered briefly whether Leia's delegation should be offended at the Corellians' stereotyping or if the hosts had actually done their homework on the invitee. Anything airborne, competitive and dangerous was certain to amuse a Skywalker and his daughter was no exception. But for her political aspirations, she'd be among the riders instead of in the stands.

As a mid-season minor meet in a city where racing was popular the annual Stripe Classic attracted a healthy crowd and a few of racing's celebrities. The evening's proceedings went well from the organizer's perspective. Good action. Spectacular crashes, no serious injuries. Minimal disruption as credits changed hands between the bookies and their wagerers.

The after-party included a final appearance by Vykk Drago, a well known Corellian racer, who recently announced his retirement. Leia was a vocal critic of Drago's racing style for reasons Anakin could not fathom.

Anakin accepted the man was skilled on the track, but off it he was arrogant, irritating, and had a criminal background. Anakin conceded the latter wasn't Drago's fault. Vykk grew up a street kid, and joined Shrike's gang to survive, which meant doing whatever he could to contribute: picking pockets, running cons and racing. Anakin tolerated the younger man, questionable morals aside, because unlike many of his fellow riders Drago was a mechanic as well. He loved repairing and modifying craft as much as Anakin did and they'd forged a cooperative acquaintance in the pits of this very track years before. Vykk was a sworn skeptic and a womanizer. He settled for respecting Skywalker, even if the elder man's mysticism and apparent celibacy were completely beyond his understanding.

As the evening wore on Ritanya's 'errands' eventually landed Leia at the bar sitting next to Vykk. She ordered drinks for her delegation then addressed her quarry. 'Master Drago,' the voice was low, cultured and commanding.

Vykk turned, intrigued, and re-evaluated the child in a security officer's uniform.

'Your reputation precedes you, Sir,' she stated formally, but there was a trace of mockery in her tone.

Unsure of the game being played he leaned towards the girl, raised an eyebrow and gave a suggestive grin. She might be older than she looked, or liberated. 'What can I do you for, little Guard?'

'MiLady admires your skills on the track. She would be most appreciative of a souvenir,'

'Wha' does your 'Lady' have in mind?' He leaned closer to the child. 'I gotta warn ya, Sweetie, I ain't doin' nothin' for free.' As far as Vykk cared he'd dealt with this countless times. Socialite females bored with their cushy lives or frustrated with their faithless husbands looking for release among the working class.

'And just what payment would Master Drago deem adequate for etching his mark on a flimsy display of himself on his bike at last season's Coronet Classic?'

The girl's tone was scathing now. Vykk cursed himself silently. Too used to the less pleasant members of society, he had managed to offend a genuine fan. 'Sorry, kid, musta got our signals crossed there,' he mumbled, hoping that she wouldn't report his behavior. Reaching for a lightpen he asked 'Who's your Lady?'

'Leia Amidala Skywalker,'

Vykk reddened and gulped. If Anakin got wind of this he could only imagine what the man might think, or worse, do. 'Ah…. Look… Sweetie… I'd 'preciate if you didn' mention our... ah… misunderstanding…. Wouldn't want to upset anybody…. Get me?' He completed the etching and handed the flimsy back.

'Yeah, I get you. But I don' do nothin' for free,' A mischievous glint in the eye accompanied her mimicry, but Vykk was confident he could manage whatever she came up with. 'Name your price, kid,'

'You, me, on our bikes on the track at sunrise. MiLady would love to see you race in person.' The last was said with the sweetest sarcasm and a fake smile.

Vykk opened his mouth to protest, but closed it just as quickly at the thought of a certain overprotective, irate ex-Jedi. He nodded his assent, and the child pocketed her Lady's souvenir, collected her delegation's drinks, and returned to the booth where her group was seated.

'Your father's going to kill me!' Ritanya informed her friend for the umpteenth time since they'd departed their hotel's garage aboard Leia's swoop under cloak of one of her mind-tricks. When their swoop coasted into the arena, the passenger alighted gracefully, and waved to Vykk.

'Don't let Ritanya's looks fool you!' she called. Then she sauntered to the area in front of the Skywalker's box, jumped the barrier and sat just high enough to improve her view of the track.

For Drago it was a decidedly despicable time of day to be awake. He used his remote to set the start signal and activate the obstacles (intended to simulate unfamiliar terrain) upon the girls' arrival, and then he and 'Ritanya' were off around the track, turning and twisting around and over… At first Vykk went easy, not wanting to embarrass the kid too badly, but immediately found he was falling behind. Increasing his speed, he found that she easily kept pace with him. Soon he was nearing real racing speeds. He forgot she was a child focused on the track in front of him, and she slipped into the force, feeling her bike, and the shifting of every obstacle in her path as she took the route through the rings and tightest turns instead of around them.

'She's crazy!' Vykk decided, as she over took him on the inside of a particularly tight turn, then skirted further in as a column rose in her path. She was mere centimeters from the track's inner barrier. He continued through the turn on the outside of the obstacle struggling to keep her in sight, then gunned his engine for the finish in a vain attempt to salvage his pride.

'You held back!' she accused when he rejoined her at the finish. 'Why?'

'Didn' wanna see you splattered on that inner wall, Sweetness. Might spoil her Ladyship's breakfast…..'

None of them saw the black-clad figure stretched along a beam in the shadowed recesses of the track's domed roof watching them. They missed the movement as the being armed himself with his blaster, adjusted the settings on the weapon and took careful aim at the girl now waiting in the open in front of Xizor's pit seat as the bickering swoop riders approached her.

What Vykk saw was Leia's expression as her danger sense flared.

'Get down!'

Ritanya obeyed at once, bounding over the rail of the booth as a series of blaster bolts hit the advertisement ticker she'd been standing in front of. Leia sped in a desperate arc towards her friend, turning her swoop onto its side as she went, so that its undercarriage could provide her some cover from the continued fire. Landing still on her side, she and the bike slid into the pit. Vykk had drawn his blaster with his companion's shout, and directed a barrage of his own into the stands in the general direction from which the shots had come, while hurrying to the shelter himself. 'Leia' joined his effort, but 'Ritanya' crawled over to the door of the booth and keyed the required code.

'Come on!' she hissed at the others, as the doors allowed them a second route of escape. 'We'll get the bikes later!'

'And how are we going to get back to your hotel with us under attack? You have no idea how many assassins there are, or what other weapons they might be carrying!' Vykk protested

'We're good,' 'Ritanya' said, peering into the corridor behind the box-seats. 'But we have to go NOW!'

And she stepped out before her companions could argue with her course of action. At the exit less than 20 metres away they came under attack again. Their assailant dropped from above, physically blocking their way out. He had no visible weapon.

Vykk started firing. 'GO!' he directed the girls behind him towards the next nearest exit. He was sure he should have connected, but his target simply held out its right hand, and the bolts dissipated. Vykk sprayed his shots as he retreated. The figure retrieved a lightsabre from its belt, and then the bolts were ricocheting towards Vykk, just missing as he jumped the turnstile to the crowded street. The girls had disappeared into the throngs of Treasure Ship Row. He was sure the assassin would follow them, though he saw no trace of the strange being now. Crossing the throng to the nearest cantina, he ascended into the brothel above, found a window, and scanned Blue Sky Boulevard.

'Hotel Davenshea,' Vykk husked into his comlink, and waited for the call to go through. 'Gimme the head of Security for the Naboo delegation. Urgently.' Vykk waited again. Neither the girls nor their attacker had reappeared.

'Yes?' Gregar Typho answered, in a suspicion-coloured tone.

'This is Naval Academy Cadet Han Solo.' Vykk offered a Republic security code and his Cadet Number for additional identification. Typho listened to the young man's succinct description of the attacker, and the girls as he had last seen them. 'I am contacting Corsec,' he informed the strangely quiet security Chief.

'Thank you, Cadet Solo. You may stand down. The girls are safe.'

'The assailant….'

'The girls are safe.'

A code was transmitted to him for verification, but Han was not convinced even after the 'all clear' Republic tone. It couldn't hurt to double check the situation. He keyed Corsec's frequency but his comlink ripped itself from its owner's grasp before he could send the call, resting instead in the black-gloved hand of the dark robed man leaning casually in the dooryway behind him. Han recognized their assailant and reached for his blaster, but it joined his comlink on the other side of the room.

'Stand down, Cadet, or you'll have even more trouble on your hands,'

A serving droid wheeled past the man, setting down a serving tray with a bottle of Corellian whiskey, and two glasses. The man drew his hood back, sat, poured the liquor, and then floated a glass to his shocked companion.

'Have a drink Vykk. We could both use one,'

Han inched into the room, and lowered himself hesitantly into the chair facing the man he now recognised as a disguised Anakin Skywalker, waiting for something (anything) to happen.

'My daughter sabotaged her own security for a thrill-ride with you, and I spent the morning shooting at you. If I was going to hurt you I'd have done it already.'

'It is unwise to accept propositions from underaged politicians,' Anakin cautioned Vykk when half of the whiskey was gone.

'You're telling me...' the younger man was slumped casually in his chair, swilling his own glass of amber liquid.

Anakin paced to the window, surveyed the street briefly and then returned his gaze to Solo. He settled his body to parade rest.

'I commend your choice of career change, to join the Republic's Navy. This experience is only the begining if you do as well on Carida as you did today,'

Noting the change in tone and body language Han was suddenly aware he was being sized up by Jedi General Skywalker, and that he passed the unspoken tests, whatever they were. He hustled from his seat and stood at attention.

'Honored that you think so, Sir,'

'At ease, Cadet. May the Force was to be with you on Carida,'

_Note – Han Solo went by several aliases before joining the military in his early 20s. His Vykk Drago persona was the one best known in the world of Swoop Racing._


	21. Chapter 21

EMPTY NESTER

The steps of the Senate building in Theed were beautiful at night. Tonight was no different as the silvery blue moonlight spilled over them, and the darkened streets. Two figures, one a tall, lean man and the other a tiny woman, stood on the steps locked in a long embrace. When they finally parted they held hands.

'What will you do now Father?' The question had been on her mind all evening, but until this point Leia had not had the courage to ask.

Their reconciliation a month earlier was as loud as their parting had been. In the end Leia agreed with her Father that she had been careless, and that his presence and input were invaluable. He did not concede aloud, but Leia sensed his undertanding of her reasons, and regret at his own dangerously overprotective behaviour.

The final push of the campaign had come and gone, and both Naberrie girls won. There were victory parties, acceptance speeches, transitional meetings and swearing-in ceremonies. Leia's possessions were already in her new quarters upstairs. This was goodbye.

He sighed, having not seriously thought of the question himself until this point. He had been on a mission these past fourteen years, and until this moment his time had not been his own. A frown spread across his forehead. Then, head tilted he gave her one of his most winning smiles.

'There is work to be finished at The Shop. After that I'll figure something out.'

She was clearly worried, and not at all satisfied with the glib answer.

'Father, you are a bad liar.'

'You have a suggestion, I take it?'

There was a pause. She'd gotten this far, but now was uncertain how best to proceed. Pointing out the obvious was probably the best way to avoid offence she thought to herself.

'Leia, just say what's on your mind. I do not need to be handled.'

'You are more in control of your emotions and at peace than ever before. You've quested for knowledge and trained both your children for very different fields of endeavor. You denied several passionate entanglements over the years for Luke and my sakes, and perhaps for your own. You released your wife to the force with acceptance, and raised her children. You personally own almost nothing, though I know the business is worth a small fortune. You could have made an empire of The Shop. Instead it's kept you busy and in touch, but nothing more.'

'That was a beautiful speech, Princess. Now, what are you really trying to say?'

'You resigned your commission Father, but you are still living as a Jedi. Perhaps you should consider returning to the Order.' There. She had said it.

'If I did that I could no longer be there for you the way I am now. It is a life of sacrifice. The non-attachment policies are still in sway. Even if you need me I may not be able to come….'

'I know Father, but I'm a Princess now, with my own responsibilities. Think about it at least. I know Luke will be glad to have you there.'

'Luke! Did you two discuss…. why am I asking? Tell me, has your brother been appointed to the Council that he's reinstating commissions now? Force, my children are ganging up on me. I will think about it. Is that enough for Your Highness?'

She hugged him again, briefly this time.

'Yes it is. Goodnight Father,'

At Varykino the Naberries kept dinner waiting for him. They ate in silence.

He'd been grateful for their accommodations to his lifestyle over the years, but now that Leia had said it the differences were more obvious. When he resigned from the Order a craftsman was commissioned and a mobile meditation stool was made for indoor use, while a fixed one appeared on the verandah overlooking the lake. In the years since Padme's death there was never any suggestion of expanding his mechanic's shop beyond providing for himself and his children.

As the plates were cleared away Jobal finally spoke. 'So she's settled then,'

Anakin nodded to the table, finally looking up and meeting the Naberries' eyes a few moments later. Jobal came over to where he sat and embraced him, and Ruwee put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed for just a second. Then they went off to bed.

For Anakin sleep was elusive as always. Leaving his verandah perch habit lead him to Leia's room. 'She's not there and she's not coming back,' the voice inside his head reminded him. He found his feet taking him instead to the Lakeview Master bedroom. His marriage bed was here. He usually avoided the place, sleeping instead in the various lounges or guest rooms or even in the shop. Somehow being here wasn't so painful tonight. He took up his meditative pose in the middle of the bed and relaxed. He thought of her, and when he felt strong enough breathed her name. 'I miss you. Our children are gone from Varykino. Luke's apprenticed, Leia's elected, and I'm alone. We would be off for a real honeymoon now if you were here. But you're not. You are always with me in the Force, but I wish I could touch you. Padme.' Tears came, and he breathed through them, forcing himself to remain in place. Exhaustion got the better of him eventually. He slept, and dreamed of her in their bed, newly delivered and kissing him goodbye.

He woke disoriented, and realized that he could see the lake beyond the balcony, but was not in the dining room. Ah, yes, he was in the bedroom. He explored it now, wondering what might be in here still. He found plenty. Holographs, love letters, and a box of keepsakes. The Japor Snippet was there, and his Padawan braid. Her clothes had gone to charitable auction or to museums in Theed and on Coruscant years ago. Two ornate standing boxes were left in the closet, along with the set of Jedi Robes he'd worn on the day he resigned, and the suit they'd forced him into for the Theed wedding. He opened the boxes on the bed. They contained her wedding dresses, complete with shoes, veil and accessories. He touched the fabric of each. They were soft, as delicate as she had been, but strong and well made. He smirked to himself. Both dresses had survived being enthusiastically removed by him, yet remained completely intact. He was closing the boxes when an agitated C-3PO waddled up the corridor.

'Oh Master Anakin, we've been looking everywhere for you.'

'And I couldn't possibly be in my bedroom,'

'Oh. We didn't think of that.'

Anakin grinned at his droid. Jobal was close on the heels of the machine, with a breakfast tray.

'Good morning,' she stroked his hair, kissed the top of his head as if he were her own son, and left. He loved Jobal. Not a word was said on the fact that it was the first time in fourteen years that he'd slept in his own bed.

He spent the next weeks whittling away at the backlogged work and contemplating the future. The conclusion - his children were right. He may have had his disagreements with Council policy, and personal frictions with Council members and colleagues alike, but he was still a Jedi. It was time to go home. He let Xizor's contract expire. He generously severanced his workers and sold off the shop items, dividing the proceeds between his children's trusts. The letters and holographs he left mostly with the Naberries, saving a few choice ones for the children.

On the day of departure Jobal fed him as usual. He dressed in civilian clothing, and packed the old robes. He kept his modified fighter. His wife's skiff was being left with Leia.

As they said their final goodbyes on the front steps Anakin handed a small box to Jobal. Blushing, he explained as she opened it.

'It's my Padawan braid. Usually it's given to a Jedi's mentor or mother when he is knighted as a symbol of the knight's achievement and the family's sacrifice. I want you to have it.'

Jobal hugged him.

'We are proud of you, Son,' Ruwee responded for them both, while his wife nodded and sniffled. When she finally released him he boarded the gondola, and Paddy rowed him away.

'Father!' Leia embraced him in greeting when she finally escaped her office an hour after he got there.

'I had to say goodbye. Besides I've got presents for you.' When the boxes were laid out on the bed, Anakin opened them in turn. 'These are your mother's wedding dresses. This one was worn when we renewed our vows in Theed just weeks before you were born, so it's in all the official holographs. I'm hoping it won't fit when you're getting married, but it's beautiful, and your mother wanted you to have it.'

Leia traced the fabric, and hugged her father. 'Renewed your vows?'

'We married in secret at Varykino three years to the day before the ceremony in Theed. This is the dress your mother wore then. It originally belonged to Grandmother Ryoo, and has passed in the family as an heirloom. Now it's yours.' There were no accessories here, for the entire dress and veil were encrusted with patterns of pearls.

'Wow. And what's this?' Leia took up the jewelry box that had been between the dress boxes, and looked to her father for permission to open it. He nodded. Inside was an intricately carved wooden charm on a thick metallic chain. Her fingers rubbed the smooth surface thoughtfully. 'Is this Japor?' The wood was rare and expensive off Tatooine.

'Yes. It's the first gift I ever gave her.'

Leia's eyes widened. 'Where would a Jedi….?'

Anakin laughed. 'I was not yet a Jedi at the time.'

Leia's eyes were wider still. 'Where would a slave….?'

'I have many talents Leia. I traded my services for it.' He paused and allowed her to admire the piece. 'I also have a few holograms she made for me during the war, so that I could feel she was close, even when I was on the front lines and out of touch for months at a time. This way you can get to see her in action outside the palace and senate...'

At mid-night-cycle, after long good byes and whispers of 'May the force be with you', Leia finally fell asleep, and Citizen Skywalker left Naboo for the last time.


	22. Chapter 22

EMPTY NESTER (2)

Tatooine was his first destination off Naboo. His step-brother and sister-in-law had adopted a boy since his last visit. Darrien was now seven years old, and a friendly child. Tuskens from one of the Judland camps had killed his parents in a ritual of revenge, and the Lars had taken him in. Anakin felt a pang of guilt at hearing that, and wondered the location of the killings, what slight was being avenged, and if he was partly responsible. Mentally he shook himself and breathed the guilt away. He could not change the past.

Owen was surprisingly unopposed to Anakin's resumption. 'Luke's turn,' was what he said. Beru smiled in quiet agreement.

Over a week later Anakin descended towards the twinkling lights of Coruscant, again to be his home. He reached out with the force and found Mace Windu still on planet, making the temple off limits. The current Chommell Sector Senator (his niece Pooja) was away from the capital, but he had standing permission to use her landing pad and verandah, so he went there for the night. Viewed from this vantage point the cityscape reminded him of Padme. They'd 'lived' here for three years as a secretly married couple. He settled in his favorite spot to meditate.

In Mace Windu's quarters Master and Padawan were preparing for their first off-world mission. Things were going smoothly. Research completed, equipment gathered, Luke had been left to study the maps of the area in which they would be working. He'd felt a vague tension in the force all evening and but attributed it to excitement about the next day. Suddenly he was fully aware of what he'd been feeling. Maps forgotten he sought his quarry in the force, and found his Father on planet, just blocks from the Temple.

'Father, you're here!'

Anakin sighed in resignation. Preoccupied with his own thoughts, he failed to take adequate precautions against Luke discovering his presence.

'Yes, Son.'

'We're leaving early, and we'll be gone at least a month. Come see me!'

'Son, we agreed that would not...'

'We were on a night-side training excercise last time you were here, so I missed you. Please come, or I'll come to you...''

'No, Luke. It's past curfew...'

'That's ok. I'll go to the Southern Wall and…'

'I cannot condone that.'

'But you…'

'Luke, I said no.'

Immediately Luke's hurt and confusion at the percieved rejection washed over Anakin.

'Are you angry with me? Did I do something wrong?' Luke did not realize that he had spoken aloud and broadcast his feelings until his Master appeared before him, stern and questioning.

Mace was not surprised. He felt his padwan's nervous energy sparking along their bond all day. He attributed it to their upcoming mission at first, but the disquiet worsened as the evening went on. Finally he felt the flare of hurt emotion in the force from Luke, but originating from another bond.

'Padawan?'

There was a hint of desperation in the blue eyes that Mace knew too well. He knew this first moment of choice would come, and that he would have to chose again and again until Luke was Knighted. He could strictly enforce the Code, as he and the Council did with the elder Skywalker, or utilize the more 'Corellian' interpretation...

Anakin sensed Windu's presence indirectly, as Luke's attention shifted to the Master/Padwan bond. Mace was strict, and especially disapproving of Anakin's idiosyncracies, some of which Luke shared... Anakin prepareded for the fall-out of the expected lecture. If he stayed he might be able to comfort Luke afterwards...

But instead of guilt and further turmoil, Anakin felt understanding and calm take hold in his son's mind. Anakin was jealous, though relieved. He forced himself to withdraw. Luke was fine. It would not do to start spying on their relationship. He stared unseeing at the roiling traffic and the skies, breathed through his insecurities and regrets and eventually retuned to his meditations.

Back in the temple Mace was now eye-level with his charge. 'Padawan.' The command for confession was clear in his tone.

'Father's on Coruscant again, but he won't see me.'

'Do you believe Anakin doesn't want to see you?'

Luke considered for a moment then admitted that he didn't.

'Why won't he come, then?' Luke countered miserably.

'What happens when your Father comes here, Luke? Tomorrow will be busy day.'

'He doesn't want me distracted... But I won't see him...'

'Perhaps there is another solution to your problem, Padawan.'

The Master stood and returned to his desk. One quarter of a standard hour later the boy approached him.

'Master,'

'Yes, Padawan?'

'May I visit Father?' It was well past curfew time, and they were going on a mission tomorrow. He should not even be asking.

The Korun turned and regarded the boy for a long moment. Anakin approached them many times before his loss with questions and requests. The Council sought to instill patience and loyalty with each denial. Their approach produced the opposite effect. Mace chose again.

'You have one hour, Padawan.'

Master Windu turned back to his desk, but Luke hesitated. On foot 500 Republica was quite a trek away.

'You may borrow the speeder.'

'Thank you, Master!'

Luke ran. He had to be careful with the speeder, so he kept his passing in the traffic to a Skywalker minimum.

Homing in on his Father's force signature Luke approached the Senatorial apartments. His Father stood alone on Pooja's balcony in a meditative stance, facing the temple. He was dressed as a Jedi, but in much darker brown robes than were typical. His cloak was almost black, and billowed in the night breeze. Luke had only seen this man in holographs. In person he was even more impressive. Luke shivered. This Legend was his Father.

Anakin's meditations were interrupted by the nearness of a familiar force signature. When he opened his eyes a speeder berthed itself on the personal landing pad, then his son jumped onto the verandah and raced into his arms.

'Luke?'

'Master Windu gave me an hour.'

'And his speeder?'

'Yes, Father.'

Anakin shook his head in disbelief. He'd contemplate any implications of Mace's uncharacteristic behavior later. Right now he had an hour with his son.

'Let's go for a ride,'

They took Anakin's rented speeder. They raced the lanes of Coruscanti traffic, swerving and weaving over and under until they were both breathless and laughing. They settled to a cruise high above the traffic lanes to watch the endless buzz of speeders below them. They chatted then, catching up on the campaign, Leia's new apartment, the current happenings on the moisture farm and with the Naberrie family.

Anakin looked at his chrono. 'It's time,' he stated flatly, and turned the speeder back towards 500 Republica.

'You're coming back to the Order Father?'

'That depends on whether the Council will have me.'

'I'm sure they will,'

'Oh yes, Jedi Grand Master Luke, of course they'll have me! I left amid a great deal of controversy. My actions were in violation of Council tradition. My methods were considered questionable even before that. We will have to wait and see whether the Council wants their 'Chosen' wild bantha back with the herd.'

At the apartment they hugged and Luke transferred to Mace's speeder. Anakin followed Luke back to the temple, shields up, just out of his boy's line of sight.

Moments earlier Mace took up a meditative vigil in the landing bay. When his speeder landed (with restrained decorum) the boy in it jumped out, raced to him and hugged him briefly but tightly.

'Thank you, Master.'

Caught off guard, Mace could only nod, as Luke was already trotting towards their quarters.

'Sleep well Padawan. We have an early start on the morrow,' he called after the small retreating form.

Mace's eyes were drawn to a speeder that hovered just outside the main traffic. Its cloaked occupant stood facing the landing bay. Mace recognised the stance. Anakin escorted the boy home. The former Jedi inclined his head slightly towards Mace. The gesture was returned, then he slid into the speeder's seat and was gone.

The next morning the Windu/Skywalker duo departed Coruscant on schedule.

Once certain of their departure, Anakin entered the Temple.


	23. Chapter 23

NOT FORESWORN

Inside he sought out Yoda first. The Grand Master was in one of the Meditation corridors on the upper balconies. Anakin folded himself onto the stool next to Yoda's.

'Hmmmm, dressed as a Jedi, Anakin?'

'I would resume my commission, Master.'

'Would you!' The elderly Master chuckled. 'Why at this time? Bored, perhaps?'

'No Master. I am no longer foresworn.'

'Foresworn? Foresworn were you?' Yoda hopped from his tool to pace in front of Anakin and punctuated his questions with several loud raps of his gimmerstick on the floor.

Anakin smiled a little at the memory. 'Yes, Master.'

'To this order, an oath you took, when nine years old were you. Betrayed that oath you did, resigned as a result of the fruits that betrayal, and say now that foresworn you were? When?' Yoda had stopped in front of him.

'Just before I joined the Order, Master.'

'Nine years old were you!'

'On Tatooine and Naboo majority is determined by ability to reason, not chronological age. I was a slave, young, but talented. Once freed, I saw no reason for me to be unable to acquire a certain beautiful handmaiden from the service of the Queen of Naboo in a few years. I made a proposal of marriage.'

'Accepted your proposal, did she?'

'She refused me on the grounds of my being a little boy at the time. I promised I wouldn't always be, and days later, when I offered my gift of remembrance she accepted it. Ten years passed before we met again. By then she was beyond the age of matrimony among the Naboo, and still wearing my gift. She'd married no one else, touched no one else. I was foresworn.'

The Grand Master doubted that Anakin could be serious. There was a wry amusement to the younger man's tone, but Yoda did not sense any deception from him. 'What gift gave you?' His tone was sharp, ears standing straight up.

'A necklace of Japor. I bartered for it and carved it by hand.'

Yoda found that now it had been identified he remembered the odd piece of jewelry from his own missions with the Senator. He was used to seeing it sometimes on her wrist or neck, but could not tell when it first appeared. He sighed.

'Condone under-aged arrangements, Republic Law does not. Upheld, they are, only if consenting the parties remain, but for breaking contract consequences some face. Release you the Senator would not?'

Anakin grinned shamelessly. 'I did not ask.'

'Hmph. No desire for freedom had you. Yet resign you did not until end the Clone War had. A dangerous game played you Anakin, the Order and a wife to combine.'

The younger man sobered at that, and he nodded his acquiescence on the point. Briefly his guilt and sorrow flared, and he breathed them away. Understanding that further remorse would not be forthcoming, Yoda sighed again.

'Before the Council your request bring, I will,'

Anakin departed to Obi-Wan's to wait, Yoda to the archives.

On permitting him entrance his former master raised his eyebrows at Anakin's robes. 'Resuming?'

'My children pointed out that I never really left.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Resumption request of Master Anakin Skywalker was last on the High Council's agenda for the next day.

'He was unorthodox when he was here, and that has not changed,'

'Indeed. Taught his son the Old Code, let the girl go into politics. He'll be imparting his ideas all over the Temple, rallying others to his opinion.'

'Needed, discussion is, on the way forward, if survive this order will,'

'We **don't** need confusion for the Initiates and Padawans,'

'The whole point of Modernization was to facilitate ease of interpretation!'

'He brings a unique perspective of life outside the order to us. Of much value to our learners this will be,'

'Of much value to us as well. More learners we have coming of parents who left us to marry. Perspective to handle them we need.'

'And a lure to other resigned to send in their children too?'

'Perhaps. Reconcile the points of view before we reach schism we should.'

'Schism would be an undesirable state with Skywalker on the opposing side...'

'He was a great warrior for the Republic...'

'Wars not make one great,'

'Indeed. Wars make some violent and crazy. How much destruction was he alone responsible for? Even our own resources were not safe from his reckless behaviour. Always one step further, to prove that it could be done, to win, no matter what his orders were.'

'The War changed all who fought in it. Skywalker was no different in that regard,'

'And whom among us was not more impetuous in youth?'

'He was in such a state by the end, the Sith nigh took over his mind!'

'Sidious took advantage of the needs we did not fill, not because Anakin did not come to us, but because we refused him assistance again and again. We made it detrimental for him to even admit his concerns.'

'He has made great progress since then. No doubt in part the result of raising two Skywalker younglings. I can attest to how effectively they teach patience and self control,'

'Masters, I resigned to raise my children, and returned to the order afterwards. There are others who have done the same. Mostly female Jedi, but Sharad Hett raised his son as Anakin raised Luke. We should not hold fatherhood against him.'

A round of mildly embarrassed assenting murmurs followed on the issue of the double standard Thracia Cho Leem pointed out.

'What of his choice to marry? Will he be resigning again the next time he is sent on assignment and a woman inflames his passions?'

'Foresworn he was. Neglected to properly explain the policy of non-attachment when accepted his oath we did,'  
(Yoda had searched the archives, and the security recordings of Amidala on Coruscant and Naboo revealed the snippet in question intermittently present as of her first visit to Tatooine. Her frequent use of doubles and the specific requirements of ceremonial costumes would adequately explain its absences. Regardless of what the necklace meant to Amidala at the time, Anakin followed through.)

'Foresworn? How? He was nine!' Holographic Mace was incredulous.

'Verified this from the Jedi archives I have Master Windu. Legally betrothed he was at the time of his oath.' Yoda's statement was followed briefly by a shocked silence from the council.

'That is not possible. Child-promising is not permitted under Republic law...'

'True, but betrothals originating outside the Republic are upheld in certain circumstances...'

'We have no proof of this engagement, other than Skywalker's interpretation of events, and he is a biased witness...'

Obiwan recalled the phrase 'Term of Traditional Betrothal exceeds required time limit' from Anakin's nuptial agreement waiver, and his own shock as its accuracy was explained. His words of caution about the Senator when she returned to their lives had been wasted from the start.  
'On the contrary, Masters. I witnessed the betrothal of Anakin Skywalker (Emancipated of Tatooine) to Padme Naberrie of Naboo interrogated and upheld by the Courts and Monarchy of the Soverign System of Naboo just prior to their marriage in Theed in 16. Consequently, immediately upon his marriage Citizen Skywalker was granted several rights and privileges that require a minimum waiting time of five years for civilians and seven for the Monarchy of Naboo,'

'A sham... a misinterpretation of events...'

'Hoodwinked that Court...'

'The Naboo worshipped them... uphold anything their Queen and Saviour asked...'

'To cannonize a game of house...'

'From a certain point of view...'

Yoda rapped his gimmer stick sharply on the floor for their attention.

'Above the Courts of a Democratic Sovereign System of the Republic, this Council is not! Foresworn he was.'

'Our archives list Skywalker as the Lost 21st because whatever his faults this Council conferred on him the rank of Jedi Master prior to his resignation. We have no reason to not reinstate him.'

'Call the vote now, I will.'

It was decided that Anakin Skywalker would resume his commission as a Master in the Jedi Order, though the bust of his 'loss' would remain for posterity and the knowledge gained.


	24. Chapter 24

SABRE TECHNIQUES FOR BOYS (A FATHER'S LOVE)

Mace Windu reclined in the navigator's chair, quietly eyeing the blond boy who was now busily clicking at their ship's controls from the pilot's seat. They'd just exited hyperspace on their return to Coruscant, and Luke was to take them into the planet's atmosphere, through the traffic and back to the temple. Through their bond Mace could feel excitement rolling off the boy in jarring waves that could disrupt meditation even for a master as experienced as himself.  
The reasons were twofold.  
First, the boy loved to fly. Already he was going faster, swooping down into the atmosphere and weaving through the upper levels of traffic with unnecessary haste, as though Coruscanti atmospheric lanes were an amusing obstacle course for his personal training. Mace pondered whether he'd one day become like Obi-Wan, and simply leave as much of the piloting duties to his Padawan as possible.  
Luke saw an opening and dived abruptly into a lower lane.  
'Not yet,' Mace chided himself. He'd have to gain more tolerance of the Skywalker flying style before that.  
There was, of course another reason for his apprentice's haste. The boy's Father, the infamous Anakin Skywalker, had rejoined the Jedi Order during their mission, and was currently assigned to the temple. Mace's barest flick over Luke's consciousness revealed anticipation of their reunion uppermost in the boy's mind. Keeping his apprentice focused on his studies would be a challenge with Anakin around, but Master Windu had a plan.

As their ship settled on the landing pad the Master spoke.

'Debriefing in Council chambers in 30 minutes. Unload the ship and meet me there. No detours, Padawan. Master Skywalker is in a tutorial.'

Reaching for his father through their bond Luke found Master Windu was right. His Father would not be free until after their debriefing had begun. Regular Padawan classes would still be in session after that, and Luke knew he was expected to attend those. Thwarted for the moment, he obeyed his master, deciding to sneak a visit between class times instead. Arriving at the Council Chambers he found his Master waiting outside.

'At the 16th hour you have a tutorial with the Temple's Djem So Master,'

Such a specialized option was not previously available, but Luke quickly surmised who the Master must be.

Mace opened the Council Chamber's doors and strode inside before his Padawan could comment.

Obi-Wan was struck by Luke's concentration during the session. Mace fielded most of the questions, but the boy did well with those that came to him. When the session broke up Luke followed Mace to his seat, clarifying new issues and perspectives that had occurred to him during the debriefing. Mace sat quietly explaining for quite some time. Curiosity aroused, Obi-Wan approached the pair just as Mace suggested that Luke prepare for his next class. The boy grinned and trotted off, waving to Obi-Wan as he left.

'Has he seen Anakin yet?'

'No.'

'No? Then tell me how you did that.'

The Korun raised his eyebrows.

'He would still be in here asking questions if you didn't interrupt him. Luke would normally be more interested in seeing his Father than in prolonging this meeting.'

'I have the benefit of your Skywalker experience to guide mine. Luke is not distracted because he knows will see Anakin shortly.'

'The 20th hour is not the earliest clear opportunity?'

'Anakin is preparing for classes only at the last possible minute?'

'What does that have to do with…?'

'Look at his schedule,'

Obi-Wan typed in the requisite passwords into the nearest console, and scanned through Master Skywalker's busy day. He was booked in advance, usually for the Senior Padawans, Knights and Masters who specialized in form V (Djem So/ Shien) style of lightsabre combat, or those who needed to practice sparring against the form. His sessions were spaced with 30 minute breaks between them. He prepared for the next student during each intervening break. He claimed it kept the teaching interesting, and improved his focus on the individual student. At the 16th hour Master Skywalker had a 'Master's Session' with Mace Windu, but the words 'Booked for Padawan Skywalker' were written in clear subtitle.

Mace nodded to his friend and left the Chamber as Obi-Wan chuckled at Anakin's expense.

Finally reading the subtitle Anakin felt joy and anticipation surge through him. With no combat or mission information available he'd have to use Luke's training matches as a basis. Fortunately Master Windu had prepared a file with all the requisite footage, and an explanatory preamble.

Mace's signature form of lightsabre combat (Vapaad) required its practitioners to draw on their anger. It was decidedly inappropriate for the already passionate Skywalkers, making Mace far from the ideal tutor for his Padawan in this area. Luke was even further beyond his age mates in saber skills than Anakin had been. The current situation placed the Padawan in danger of developing overconfidence, and preempting it was the purpose of the tutorial.

The gentle knock on Anakin's door came just as he finished reviewing the footage. Master and Padawan entered, stood formally just inside and bowed. The Tutor bowed in response.

'Master Skywalker, you received my package.'

'Your objectives are understood, Master Windu. Your preferences regarding format were not clarified. Masters may remain with their students for the tutorial, in which case their input may guide the session and the evaluation is done concurrently. Alternatively I conduct the session with the student alone. A written report is then prepared, accompanied by a holovid of the session.'

'The second arrangement suits us best,' Mace intoned, and Anakin nodded sagely. 'Padawan, I will return for you in two hours. May the force be with you, Master Skywalker,' Mace left them alone.

Mace's presence, their preceding separations and the context of the encounter seemed to hang between ...

'Father,' Luke's tone was warmly familiar and he bowed respectfully, harkening back to their sessions before he'd left Naboo, and the atmosphere in the salle relaxed.

Anakin responded in kind. 'Son. We're going to start on the training floor. This session is about the basics.' Anakin waited for Luke to reach the instructed place. 'Opening stance,'

The boy settled into his accustomed pose and waited. His tutor walked slowly around him, inspecting.

'This is not the classically described opening. Where did you encounter this modification? Why have you adopted it?' Anakin's tone was sharp.

Luke had become so accustomed to using this stance that he had nearly forgotten that fact.

'I saw it in some old sparring sessions in the archives,' he explained, and then blushed as he remembered that it was his Father whom he had been watching.

Sensing his son's embarrassment and needing to get past it Anakin resumed his questioning.

'Why did you adopt it?'

'I…. I….'

He could have read his son's mind, but Anakin wanted an admission. 'At ease, Son.' Luke relaxed as his father continued speaking. 'I know why I adopted it. I want your reasons.'

'I get…. advantages. It confuses some opponents; it's easier, and quicker for me to strike from this point. It worked for you,' Luke winced at himself for his last statement, but it was truthfully the primary reason he'd tried the modified stance in the first place.

'Those are the benefits, but what have you given up?'

'Master Windu says the modification weakens my defense.'

'You disagree with your Master?'

'No, but I think the advantages are worth the risk. Aren't they?'

'Opening stance,' Anakin repeated, igniting his own training saber, and beginning to circle the boy again, pointing at Luke as he went. 'You are vulnerable here, here, here….' Mace had already pointed out the first three the weaknesses to Luke, but there were two more that had gone unmentioned by the Korun. 'Here,' Anakin pointed to the boy's left thigh, then circled behind his son. 'And here,' Instead of using the saber as he had done with the other points he used his mechanical index finger to touch the boy at the spot on his right arm where he was most likely to be struck.

The effect of the touch was electric. The force brought Luke the vision of his Father's injury in a rush of very real pain. He somehow managed to keep his grip on his saber, but just barely.

'Your opponents thus far have been too inexperienced to see these weaknesses or too slow to take advantage of them. It will not always be that way. How are you going to defend yourself?'

The gruff question drew Luke out of the vision. He considered it a long time, and then proposed an answer. It was different than his father's answer to that very question, but was more suited to his personality and physique. He practiced the parries until they became like a dance to him, and each could flow from the other on command from the Master at the other end of the training floor. Except for that last one. He hesitated every time.

Anakin wondered how much pain the boy had felt from his own memory of past events, but it was not important. The current situation was dangerous and could not be tolerated. He ignited his own training sabre and moved like lightening onto the floor with it, so that one of Luke's practice parries landed against an attempted strike from him. The boy was caught by surprise, but defended well, and they continued the dance, but still the hesitation was there.

The tutor stopped. 'At ease.' It was time for a new tactic. 'You know where the holes are now. Strike me,' and he settled into the very stance he had just torn apart for his son. He had found the advantages worth the risk even after his grievous loss, and had kept the stance. But then by the standards of most of his colleagues in arms he was crazy.

The boy looked at his Father, momentarily puzzled, but then complied. He was tentative at first, but when the momentum of the first parry nearly disarmed him, he realized the Djem So Master was serious. He struck again and again but the Master seemed to parry even before he decided where to strike. The boy put up his version of the formidable mind shields his sister usually employed, and continued to battle. It went a little better now, but barely so. He could not get anywhere near the Chosen One.

'At ease son,' Anakin said, giving him time to catch his breath. 'Your defenses must flow as mine do. Opening stance,'

Having seen it done Luke was better, and his Father made less allowance for mistakes. The Master increased the speed of the sparring. These moves must become second nature. He struck again at the weakest point, then at the leg. Squelching his memories, he struck at the weakest point again. But even with their mind shields up Luke seemed to have another vision. His Father's training sabre did not care about the vision, and the man wielding it made no allowance for his 'hesitation' this time. The sabre hit the boy's robes, burning through them to his forearm as Luke pulled away. The searing pain and the smell of his robes and flesh dispelled the vision immediately. The boy screamed and fell, clutching his forearm.

Anakin felt the pain too, but as cascade of phantom pain the likes of which he'd not suffered in years. He reached for his boy, to pick him up and comfort him, instinctively using his right (stronger, mechanical) arm anyway. Luke refused to be touched by it, and skittered away from his Father along the training floor. Keeping his distanceAnakin mentally checked the boy. He was not badly hurt, just shocked at being hit so hard.

Luke looked at his forearm, then across the room at the black and gold prosthesis that hung at his father's right side being unlocked and released by its owner, who was clearly in pain himself. Luke's burn was just below the point that corresponded to the attachment site of his father's prosthesis. He knew that Anakin Skywalker was not born without a right arm. It was obvious from family and news holos that the loss occurred during his years as a Senior Padawan, but the details were never discussed. Anakin used to throw up mind shields and give Luke sad, uncomfortable looks when questiond about his life in the Order. Eventually Luke stopped asking.

Now he thought to himself, 'Someone could do that to me, just like the man in my vision did that to him. I could be killed so easily.'

Anakin groaned as the last of the locks and the seal on the prosthetic base of his right arm fell away. He put the prosthetic on a low bench and approached Luke again.

'Son, I am sorry.'

He held out his left hand now. Luke accepted the help this time, and though still upset, allowed his father to alternately hug him and stroke his hair. It was not long until the knock came and Mace joined them. The discarded training sabers and prosthesis, and the posture of the Tutor and Padawan confirmed Mace's feeling that something was wrong. In answer to Mace's unspoken question Anakin grabbed hold of Luke's right wrist and held it up, so that his sleeve fell back exposing the deep burn. Mace's eyes widened with disbelief.

'Let the healers look at that now, young one. Master Skywalker and I will speak alone.'

When they were certain they boy was gone Mace railed on the younger man. 'What happened?'

'He was defending. Something distracted him at the last second, and instead of parrying a strike he got hit,' Anakin frowned and shook his head, as if it would put things into their proper place. 'How could he get distracted like that? I wasn't even really trying to hit him! I couldn't let him keep hesitating at such a crucial point….'

To Mace's shock Anakin was focused on the mistake Luke had made, and apparently unconcerned about his injury. Mace could also sense the man's pain. He watched through narrowed eyes as Anakin wandered over to the small window in the room and stared out of it. The stump of his right arm was throbbing, and he reached up the sleeve of his tunic to rub it. His tea service was on a table under the window, and he automatically prepared and served tea for both of them using the force. Then he met Mace's eyes and returned the challenge in them.

The Korun eventually spoke. 'Do you not care that you hit him hard enough that _I_ felt it!'

Anakin remained obstinately silent. Mace was still seething, but sat and accepted the floating cup of tea.

'You know the Council. Padawans get injured sometimes, but for a Learner to be injured by a Master in a tutorial,' Mace shook his head. 'There'll be a hearing.'

A bitter laugh was Anakin's answer. 'A hearing? For the welfare of a boy whose very existence is an affront to Council tradition? Who, in spite of his temperament and promise was left without a master until after the appropriate age? Indeed. They will _hear_ all about today's _incident_.'

There was a long pause as they stared each other down.

'Prepare your report and the holovid. I'll review them as planned. About further sessions...'

When Anakin interrupted his voice softer than Master Windu had ever heard it, and deadly serious.

'I'll hit him again, Mace. Singe him myself as many times as I have to until he learns. I want him back from every force forsaken mission alive, with his natural weapon hand attached. That means more to me than burn scars and disapproving Council members. He's my Son. For them he's just another weapon to train and use, then throw away.'

Mace was unable to deny that Anakin was treated as such many times over. It was partly concern for Luke's safety that had led him to schedule the tutorial in the first place.

A wry smile came from the younger man. 'Luke knows how I lost my arm now, and it frightens him. He'll be more attentive to his Master's corrections in future.'


	25. Chapter 25

HEARING

Alone in the quarters he shared with Master Windu, Luke felt angry, frightened and ashamed. His Father must have sensed his agitation after he touched him, how he was hurting and struggling. But Father didn't stop the sparring as Luke expected. Instead he just kept pushing... On the other hand what he asked Luke to do was simple. Father was patient, but Luke failed.

When Mace finally came in he tried hard to sound cheerful. 'Master,' he greeted.

'Show me,'

Luke obediently pulled up his sleeve. The burn was long, running diagonally along his forearm. It definitely needed the knitters and bacta patches the healers applied.

'What happened?'

'He was pointing out the weaknesses in my opening stance, and he _touched me_ with his mechanical arm.'

Mace's eyebrows raised in question.

'It's always been Leia's arm, maybe because her natural shields are better. He almost never touches me with it. When he did it today I started having visions of what happened when he was injured. The Sith Lord was taunting him, then I could feel the pain, and then the Sith said Father would cut my arm off for him one day. I lost my concentration, I didn't parry a strike, and Father hit me!'

'Deceit is the way of the Sith. This vision plays on your fears. Talk to your Father. Go. Now.'

Mace reviewed the report and holovid in Luke's absence.

'Padawan Skywalker has made a dangerous modification to his opening Form V stance in the pursuit of tactical advantage. This modification introduces unacceptable defensive weaknesses. A series of parries was planned and practiced with Padawan Skywalker to counter this. If unable to master these, I advise he resume use of the traditional opening. Until one or the other is accomplished to reasonable competence I will take no further formal tutorial with the student.'

ooooooooooooooo

Anakin was relieved when he sensed Luke at the door to his quarters. He'd worried that the boy would not come as injured silence continued to stretch across their bond. Remaining seated at his desk he opened his door with a wave of his left hand.

Once he entered Luke remained just inside the door. 'Father... Why'd you hit me?'

'I am your Father, and Master, Luke . You will be respectful.'

Luke responded with silence and an open stare. He did not back down, but sent along their bond: 'For me you lost your arm today. I saw and felt it. I should be unaffected?'

'There are many things you will feel and discover Luke. If you allow them to distract you they will be used against you. I cannot protect you from the life we have chosen, but I will teach you to protect yourself.'

Luke bowed now, remorseful of his earlier mistrust. 'I'm sorry Father. I should not have doubted you.'

Anakin's prosthesis was still unattached on the worktable, as its owner opted for pain-free left-handed report writing for the night. Luke walked over and trailed his fingers along it. For the first time he looked closely at the cybernetic components.

'Father, tell me...?' he plead.

Anakin finally set aside years of trepidation and complied.

ooooooooooooooooo

Master Kenobi's preparations for his next High Council session were imbued with a sense of familiarity. Anakin stood impatiently next to the door of the quarters they used to share, en route to another disciplinary hearing. For Anakin this was a vast improvement in his record... a month in Temple to get to this point. Obi-Wan understood Anakin's reasons all too well, but some might not. Some seemed intent on using the incident to prove Anakin dangerous.

When Obi-Wan mentioned this Anakin retorted 'At least they'll stop using me as reliever for the Masters on Crèche duty...'

'Unlikely. You recall the way around the diapers, bottles, Crèche-work and bed-time routines better than most here. The Masters request you themselves.'

Predictably, Anakin grumbled derogatory Huttese in response.

The Council viewed the holo of the session, and the tutor's report.

They interviewed Anakin's other students, and their Masters. He was reported as thorough, frank, strict, but fair tutor. Some students needed months to complete his recommendations, but they had no other complaints.

Deputy Grand Master Windu voiced no objection to the conduct of his Padawan's session.

'Master Skywalker and I concur on the issues set forth in his report. Tutorials are for the teaching Master to conduct. It is unwise to set a precedence of interferance.'

Yoda eyed his former Padawan. 'Many implications hold, such precedence would, yes, Master Windu?'

Usually, Mace submitted to Yoda's opinions in Council, but this time the Korun stared solemnly at his former Master. To Obi-Wan's surprise, Yoda aquiesced to the lack of verbal response from Mace.

'Meditate on this, I will,' was the comment Yoda offered with a nod and a hint of amusement in his tone.

Luke was surprisingly nervous when called before them. He insisted his own lapse in concentration caused the injury, and that Master Skywalker made many efforts to accommodate him.

'Perhaps your familial relationship exacerbated the problem? You do not have concentration lapses when tutored by others.'

The comment came from Kite Onelli, who replaced Anakin on the Council when he had resigned years before. It had the desired effect. Luke's still-raw emotions swirled for the Council to feel, and a flash of the Geonosis hanger came through.

'What triggered that vision?' Onelli pressed.

Mace rescued his apprentice. 'Today's hearing is about Master Skywalker as a tutor, not the visions of his students.'

No one disagreed, and Luke was allowed to leave, but Onelli resumed when Anakin was questioned.

'Your reputation as 'Hero' of the Clone War precedes you, Master Skywalker. The aura of your actions and experiences pervades your force-presence. Your students can feel this. Do you sense when they are disturbed by it?'

'Yes,'

'What is your approach at those times?'

'I adjust.'

'And you have not apparently injured any of them so far. Why was your Son, Padawan Skywalker, different?'

Anakin's anger was already simmering after the man's approach to Luke.

'My tutorials are individualized to the needs of the student.'

'Padawan Skywalker's needs included the vision you gave him?'

The implication of intentional distraction was clear, as was the insinuation of alternate, sinister objectives in Anakin's instruction of this particular boy.

Anakin's years of experience with mind shields (his own, Sideous' and his children's) served him well. The index and third fingers and thumb of his mechanical hand pinched towards each other imperceptibly. Onelli felt his larynx gently constrict and itch. He cleared his throat, but instead of relief his discomfort increased slightly. Skywalker wouldn't dare, he thought, not here in Council chambers, with witnesses, would he? The hardness in the Skywalker's eyes said he would... None seemed to sense what was happening... and who among them could stop the 'Chosen One' by force...?

Kenobi's intimate knowledge of Skywalker's persona intervened. Though oblivious to Anakin's actions Obi-Wan knew that nothing good resulted when that look appeared on his Padawan's face. Obi-Wan resurrected the parental controls to bypass his brother's dimming of their old training bond.

'Anakin,' he sent, with a wave of calm support. The fingers of his left hand tightened on the arm of his seat, which translated through the force as the sensation of that hand on the younger man's right shoulder.

Onelli's timely next cough cleared his mysterious discomfort. Immediately he made to continue, but was denied the opportunity.

Mace again cut the line of inquiry. The older Council Members had been at the Battle of Geonosis themselves, and had their own nightmares to contend with. There was no benefit to subjecting them to Anakin's as well. The Clone War was done.

'Such visions are traditionally dealt with by the Grand Master, or within a Padawan's own line. This matter was resolved between the Skywalkers and their Masters.'

When put to the vote the Council agreed that Anakin posed no threat to his students.

Mace booked a second formal tutorial and his apprentice was drilled until the assignment was completed. Mace collected a beaming apprentice from a satisfied Djem So Master two hours after they'd begun. Luke kept his modified stance.


	26. Chapter 26

PARENTING 1801

Leia was surprised to recieve a com from her Father as she was leaving the Palace.

'I'm at Memorial Gardens. Can you meet me..?'

'Father? What is it?'

'When you get here, Leia.'

As soon as she saw him it was even clearer that something was very wrong. He stood facing the fountain of her Mother's memorial fountain. He'd triggered the holo-projector and was staring at the image as it played.

Leia took her place close in on his right side, snaking her tiny arm around his elbow and up, so that her fingers brushed his skin through his tunic.

'Dad? What are you doing here?'

He sighed deeply before replying. 'Sorry to startle you, Princess,'

'What's happened?' Leia could not recall ever seeing her Father in quite this mood before, sorrow, anger, restlessness and frustration all combined, with touches of anxiety and guilt... She was sure Luke was not the issue. As close and strong as their bond was, she would have felt if serious anything happened to her brother.

He sighed again. 'Knight Veld was killed in the line of duty a week ago.'

'Oh, Father,' She tightened her grip on his arm, pressed closer to his body and waited. Leia knew her Father was not one to talk about his grief. After long minutes she prompted 'How are you doing?'

'Not counting Ferus Olin, I am the only one of our year group still distinct of the Force.'

Leia maintained her supportive silence for more time, but eventually realised she had to push again. 'Father?' She querried and allowed her puzzled feelings to seep into her tone, and the force.

'Ah, Daughter, you know me so well... You remember his Padawan.'

Despite the circumstances Leia felt her emotions cool. Then guilt kicked in, and a little worry...

'Of course. How is Mara?'

'Recovering. She was wounded in the attack.' He paused again, then... 'The Council has asked me to take over her training.'

'You're going to take her,'

There was a tightness in Leia's voice that Anakin recognised.

He turned to face her, and raised an eyebrow. 'You disapprove?'

'I... I guess I never considered you taking an apprentice, and certainly not _her...'_

He laughed softly. I did not plan on a Padawan either, but Mara needs a Master, and there is no one available in that line of Jedi. The next step is a friend of deceased Master,'

'Or a year-mate, and if not, then a Knight of the Council's choosing, I remember Ritanya.' Leia sighed. 'I'm going to see even less of you now. I've missed you, Father.'

'You suggested I rejoin the order,'

'Luke mind-tricked me,' she grumbled response.

Anakin managed to laugh outright at that.

oooooooooooo

Weeks later, with another mission completed, the Windu/Skywalker team returned to the Temple.

From a certain point of view they could claim success. The Nelvaanian council had not fallen to civil dispute. The popular referendum agreed by the rival parties could result in the planet seceding from the republic, but if that was the will of the people...

When their debriefing was completed Master Windu retreated to his favorite meditative haunt and left his Padawan to his own devices.

As always, Luke sought out his father. A brush along their bond indicated that Anakin was available for a visit, but as Luke waved Anakin's door open he realized his father was not alone. Mara had moved in. Worry, excitement, jealousy and guilt asailed him in turns, and he took a moment to breathe and release his emotions before he stepped inside. There was now a desk in one corner of the common area, but Mara herself was inside the room that served as a crash pad for Luke and Leia in the past, and continued speaking from it...

'... The dancers in the cantina saw him as a kind-but-uselessly-poor customer...….'

She entered the common area wearing standard issue tan boots and dark beige leggings, but the fit she chose was more typical of a Twi'lek, hung low on her hips, hugging every curve. Her close-fitting undershirt stopped just short of her utility belt, exposing a strip of bare skin. She paused casually at her door facing her new Master, pulled the stick from her slightly wavy red bun and shook out her hair so it swung gently down over her shoulders and back to cover her padawan braid.

From the kitchenette Anakin noted them, Luke mesmerized and Mara putting on her show.

'You two don't need any introduction,'

Mara turned gracefully to face the presence just inside the door, and Luke was treated to a flashed profile and then full frontal view of the curve of her breasts, stomach, hips and legs. She held his eyes with her smoldering green orbs, head tilted slightly, amused, waiting.

_'Greetings, Son?' _Anakin sent.

Luke blushed and gave a small, respectful bow, which Mara returned.

'As usual, Luke is in time for the evening meal.' Anakin commented to his son's further embarrassment. 'Mara, get the utensils and set out the food, and Luke can save us both the washing up after,' he told them.

They passed the evening with pleasant chatter and Sabac. Though he was depreived of his private time with Anakin, Luke concluded that he could afford to share. Mara was adjusting to a Master who would be far stricter and more demanding than Master Veld, and grieving for her lost master simultaneously. She was an orphan twice over, while he still had his family.

When they were on planet simultaneously he did not demand alone-time with his father, instead spending his evenings off with them as a pair.

His longstanding attraction to Mara had nothing to do with his generosity.


End file.
